Moments
by Concrete Bubbles
Summary: Grace Ares has a difficult family, but when she meets the Potters everything changes. She finds a family with them. But it's not always easy with them. Like every family they fight...My first story please be gentle
1. Prologue

2009

"Hey Harry, I'm going to take Mickey for a walk." 12 year old Teddy told his godfather.

"Alright just be back before Ginny and the kids you know she doesn't want you out with that cold." Harry said as he sat on the couch watching the news on their muggle TV set.

"Yeah sure, and you're the one supposed to be keeping me in bed. Plus I could stay out till nine before she came home from Christmas shopping with those beggars."

"Hey you're talking about my kids there."

"I know, you spoil us too much Harry."

"I know, go for your walk and be back in an hour, Kay?"

"S'fine." Teddy grabbed the leash and Mickey came running. Mickey was a mix between a Rottwiler and a Malamute, but the best dog in the world. Teddy and Mickey made their way to the park about a block from the Potters large house in an almost entirely wizarding community. Being Head Arour had financial benefits so he and Ginny picked their favorite house in a secluded part of the neighborhood. When they got to the park Teddy let Mickey off the leash and let him run for a while. He started to roll around and barked at a mound of snow. Only when he heard a girlish scream did Teddy run to the dog. When Teddy got to the mound he saw Mickey licking a little girls face.

"Stop it doggy. I don't want your spit on me." Teddy pulled Mickey away and looked at the little girl. She looked to be around James' age with curly jet black hair, her skin had a blue tinge to it and her clothes were soaked through. Her eyes were so bright blue you could mistake them for the summer sky. When she saw Teddy she stood up and took several steps back.

"I'm sorry Mr. I didn't mean to." she looked down at her feet bashfully.

"Sorry for what?" Teddy asked incredulously

"For playing with your doggy." She shuffled her feet around still not looking at him.

"It's alright Mickey tends to get bored if he only has the same people around as always. I'm Teddy by the way." Teddy stuck his hand out and the little girl looked at it then up at him before putting her small cold blue hand in his gloved one.

"I'm Grace Ares."

"Do you have two older siblings?" Teddy asked thinking of the pompous Slytherin twins in his year who were always trying to ruin the Gryffindors lives.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well you only ask that when you think you know the person, and no one likes my brother and sister."

"Do you?"

"I love my family, it's just they don't love me."

"I'm sure your family loves you." Grace looked right into his eyes.

"If they loved me they would have taken me to Rome instead of leaving me alone with the house elf."

"How old are you?"

"five."

"Why didn't your parents take you?"

"They think that I'm too different that I'm not Slytherin material and the only way to prove myself is if I get in Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts. They said they're trying to toughen me up."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin."

"No, only mean people are in Slytherin, but if I'm not there then my mummy and daddy won't love me." Grace started to tear up and shiver. Teddy knelt down in front of her and opened his arms, she took two steps forward and he hugged her as she tried not to cry.

"You know, if I were you, I wouldn't care what they thought of me. I'd just be me and tell them to suck it up. You are who you are and there's no changing that."

"Thanks Teddy." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Now why are you out here? You could die of hypothermia."

"I'm fine."

"No kid you're coming back with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think a five year old should be home alone, Christmas or not."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a caring person."

"Are you lying to me, I've read stories where little children get kidnapped."

"I'm not kidnapping you I'm taking you somewhere safe and warm. Come on." Teddy stood and held his hand out for the little girl to take. She deliberated for a moment, but grabbed his hand none the less. The two walked back hand in hand with the dog leading the way. When they got to the Potter house Teddy opened the door and lead Mickey and Grace into the house.

"Hey Harry can you come here. I need your help." Teddy took off his coat and started helping Grace pry her soaked one off of her. Harry walked into the entry way and looked at the two of them.

"Teddy, who's this?"

"This is Grace Ares, she was left home alone while her family went to Rome." Harry walked up to Grace and bent to her level.

"Hello Grace, I'm Harry Potter, and I would be glad to take care of you for the time being." Grace opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something important, but changed her mind, shut it and looked down ashamed.

"What is it?"

"Well my mummy daddy and the rest of my family don't like you very much, they wouldn't even let me keep your Chocolate Frog card, they said you were a bad man. But you weren't in Slytherin so you can't be all bad." Harry looked at the blue girl then up to Teddy who mouthed later.

"Well it doesn't matter what they think now does it. So lets just work on getting you warmed up." Harry and Teddy took Grace up to Teddy's room and gave her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that severely dwarfed her. Then they brought her downstairs and wrapped her in a blanket. Mickey sensing her lack of body heat jumped up on the couch next to her and she leaned into him as Teddy turned on Spongebob and Harry made Hot Chocolate. Grace, being a pureblood, and never seen nor heard of a TV and was engrossed even during the commercials. At seven o'clock Hermione and Ginny walked in with their last minute Christmas purchases and five children two of which were sleeping in their mothers arms. James, Albus and Rose walked over to the couch where Teddy was sitting with Grace asleep on his lap.

"Teddy who's she?" James asked poking the blanket

"This is Grace. She's going to be staying with us for a little while." Teddy replied trying not to wake her up. Ginny walked over to him.

"And why exactly is she staying here?"

"Could you ask Harry that. He knows the whole story, and I don't want her to wake up." Ginny looked to Hermione and the two of them walked with their sleeping two year olds to the kitchen where Harry was reading the paper.

"It's a bit late to be reading that love." Ginny walked up and kissed her husband.

"Yes but this morning you interrupted the article I was reading for shopping plans then Teddy brings this little girl home. Found her in the park alone, her parents left her for Rome and they'll be gone all break, lucky Teddy found her when he did, she was practically blue when they got here."

"That poor baby." Hermione looked out into the living room where Teddy was still sitting with the girl.

"Wait, are you telling me Teddy didn't have a cold." Ginny asked accusingly.

"Well if you look at it this way if we hadn't of fibbed then that little innocent girl would have died of hypothermia." Ginny looked broken between livid and concerned.

"I'm going to go check on her." Hermione, was always the helpful healer.

Grace was thoroughly checked by Hermione, and had a cold for the rest of the week, Teddy was thankful it was nothing life threatening, he had grown quite attached to her. James on the other hand became jealous of the family's curly haired guest. He hardly ever got to see Teddy anymore, so he tended to pick on Grace, but she didn't mind she would always tease right back. On Christmas day the Potters along with Teddy and Grace went to the Burrow, where they introduced her to the entire family. Teddy's Grandmother Andromeda smiled at her and hugged her and her grandson just happy nothing bad happened to either of them. Molly and Arthur took an immediate liking to her, and began to dote upon her like another grandchild. Then Grace met Bill and Fleur and their daughters Victoire and Dominique. Dominique was excited about another friend she could add to her list. Then she met Charlie, then Percy and Audrey and the their daughter Molly. Charlie wanted to teach her how to ride a broomstick believing that in a few years they will have a brigade of Quidditch stars somehow related to the Weasley's Percy and Audrey found her remotely intelligent. After them George Angelina and their children Freddy and Roxanne were all humored by her and James' antics and George said he would be her surrogate uncle. Then came Ron the last member she had to meet he looked to his wife and best friend then back to the little girl before nodding and saying. "Welcome to the family squirt."

Grace had never been happier in all her life to be part of the Potter-Weasley family. On New Years Day the Potter's Teddy and Grace were outside playing in the snow. Little Lily looked like an overstuffed pink marshmallow in her big coat. Grace and Albus started making a stumpy snowman when James came up and threw a snowball at his head. He fell face first into the snow and Grace threw a snowball right at James and hit him square in the face. Albus stood and tried to catch James for throwing snowballs at him Grace soon joined the fun, and Teddy was helping Lily off the ground where she had fallen like a turtle on her back. James, Grace and Albus began a three way war and the two boys were aiming for her but dropped their snowballs turned and ran to their parents who stood up on the porch. Grace turned around to see her mother and father leering down at her, she started backing up until she ran into Teddy who put his hands on her shoulders.

"Grace, come we are leaving now." Mr. Ares commanded. Harry stepped up to him.

"I need to have a word with you before you take her anywhere." Harry and Ginny walked right up to the prejudice couple.

"I'm not going to listen to a Half blood like you. So get your half breed demon away from the child so I can leave."

"Daddy that was mean."

"Be quiet Grace and get over here."

"Why?" Her parents looked flabbergasted, she never talked back.

"What?"

"Why should I go with you?"

"We are you parents, and you will do as you are told. You weren't even supposed to leave the house in the first place. Now get over here."

"Fine. Bye Teddy, thank you so much." Grace jumped at Teddy and hugged him with all her might.

"Bye girlie, I'll see you soon." Teddy put her down and she walked to Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh love you don't have to call us that, you can call us Harry and Ginny." Ginny said bending down and giving the little girl a hug goodbye. Harry did the same.

"I can honestly say we'll miss you kid. I bet James and Freddy are going to miss you a lot, you three have a lot in common."

"Tell everyone I'll miss them." the two parted and both of Grace's parents grabbed an arm and walked her away from the Potters house.

When the Ares found out they lived near the Potters they moved to the other side of the country. And a broken hearted six year old wrote to the Potter-Weasley family religiously. They replied back religiously as well even if the letter only said that she was bored and felt alone. After a few years Teddy was the only one she kept corresponding with. He may be a teenager but he still found time for the little girl, she also served as a distraction from the drama of school, girls, and life altogether. But in 2014 when James and Freddy would start Hogwarts the family was reunited with the bundle of joy known as Grace Ares.


	2. First Year

September 1, 2014

The Ares children walked onto Platform 9 ¾ with an air of importance. The two elder siblings led the way with their younger sister following close behind. All three were wearing long black expensive robes and all had the same shade of black hair, but the difference was that the elder two had their noses in the air looking down at their peers while their sister looked around curiously, and waved smiling at anyone who chose to look at her. The little girl was looking for a group of people in particular who should be there, but given her short status she didn't have a hope. She stopped following her puritanical siblings and put her trunk down and proceeded to climb on top of it. She could barley see over some of the students heads but when she saw a head of turquoise hair she knew just who it was. The little girl jumped down grabbed her trunk and walked in the direction of her blue haired companion. She walked up behind the family and made her way to where her favorite metamorphagus stood. She looked behind her to see her twin 17 year old siblings glaring at her. She reached her hand out and poked Teddy in the back. The teen turned and looked down.

"Gracie!"

"Teddy!" Teddy bent down and lifted the little girl up hugging her.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. Do you remember everyone?" Teddy shifted the 11 year old so he could hold her up easier.

"Let's see. There's Harry and Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. Then George, Angelina, Freddy, and Roxanne. And Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique. Did I get everyone right?" she gestured to each one as she named them. Then looked to Teddy for confirmation, which he gave to her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Harry asked reaching his arms out to her.

"Of course you do Harry, you're only the best daddy in the whole world." Grace hugged Harry around the neck and he lifted her from Teddy's grasp before putting her back on the ground, where she proceeded to hug Ginny. Harry turned to Freddy and James.

"Do you boys remember Grace?"

"Yeah, she nailed me with a snowball. Can we get on the train now?" James always the eager one.

"Oh yes, now be sure to write us and your grandmum, Grace feel free to write as well we love hearing from you." Ginny said hurriedly.

"I'll make sure they write." Victoire said to her aunt.

"And I'll watch out for the little blighters." Dominique said cracking her knuckles.

"Behave, all of you." Harry said looking to all of the children.

"I'll behave I'll be real have." Grace said, George laughed and hugged her then his own son. Finally hugging his nieces and nephew along with Teddy. Dominique grabbed Grace's hand.

"Come on Grace, you can sit with me and my friends."

"I don't want to impose…"

"Yeah Dom, she can sit with fellow first years." Freddy said. "After all she'll need to be around people her own age." Dominique turned back to her younger friend.

"Well if they start to be to much to handle just find me, I'll sort everything out."

"What do you mean to hard to handle?"

"They get wild." Teddy said grabbing his and Victoire's trunk.

"I'll manage. Goodbye everyone I'll miss you all." Grace waved as they got on the train. James leaned over to Freddy.

"I reckon she likes our parents more than we do." Freddy nodded in agreement and the three first years went to find an empty compartment dragging their trunks behind them. They finally settled down in the back of the train where another first year sat with his pet frog looking out the window as his parents waved.

"OI! Kid you mind if we sit here?" Freddy asked opening the compartment door.

"No, I'd rather like some company. I'm Benjamin Barker." the boy stuck his hand out, and James grasped it firmly.

"James Potter, this is my cousin Freddy Weasley and this is a family friend Grace Ares. We're all first years, you?"

"Same." Benjamin took Freddy's and Grace's hands when he and James unclasped their hands. The three new arrivals took their seats in the compartment after putting their trunks away.

"So what house are you planning to get into?" James asked. Benjamin looked confused.

"Houses?"

"Oh you must be muggle born. Well there are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, which is the best house, known for courage, Ravenclaw known for brains, Hufflepuff, known for well I don't know what they're known for I guess its just a leftover category, but then you have Slytherin for the sly evil and ambitious. You don't want to end up there." Benjamin looked around and saw Grace bite her lip. James noticed too.

"Don't tell me you want to be in Slytherin Ares, and here I thought you were alright."

"No I don't want to go there, but what if I don't have a choice, I mean my whole family has been in Slytherin, and they already hate me enough as it is and if I were to be put in Gryffindor like I want they would be much more insufferable and neglectful than they already are."

"Well you don't need your family you've got ours." Freddy supplied.

"But I want my own and my family hates yours. Especially since James' dad defeated the Dark Lord."

"Wow is your dad like famous or something?" Benjamin asked James.

"Yeah he saved the entire Wizarding race." James puffed out his chest with a smirk on his face. "and everyone swears I'm just like him, 'cept a bit more rambunctious."

"Not to mention insane." Freddy added, and James punched him in the arm.

"do either of you mind getting in trouble?" James asked Benjamin and Grace. Both shook their heads 'no'. "Good because what I am about to show you will be a delinquents dream." he reached into his pockets and pulled out an old piece of paper and an old glossy cloak. "I present to you the Marauders Map, and my dad's invisibility cloak." Freddy's face lit up in delight.

"Wow your parents actually trust you with this?"

"Well dad says it's more like an obligation to pass it from one generation to the next, mum doesn't know. But dad and Teddy talked and Teddy gave the stuff to me this summer."

"Who's Teddy?" Benjamin asked.

"He's my god brother. He's also head boy this year, and depressed because of it, he says that position is for nerds. Personally I'd love to have that much authority over people."

"No one would be stupid enough to give you that authority cousin." the four first years looked to the door to see Victoire standing there in her Hogwarts robes with a Prefect pin on her chest. James hastily hid the map and cloak. "I hope you aren't getting into any trouble. I don't want to have to report you before we even get there."

"Don't sweat it Vic we ain't doing nothing wrong." Freddy said

"You realized you just used improper grammar." Grace said. Freddy rolled his eyes and Victoire nodded in appreciation

"I just wanted to check that you were all settled before I begin my rounds."

"We're fine, honestly Vic. We'll have a jolly old time, now get out." James said pushing his older cousin out of the compartment and shut the door.

"Hey Benny what's your frogs name?" Grace asked turning to Benjamin. Who looked at her quizzically before shifting his hands around.

"Well Gracie his name is Max."

"Cool."

"What's with the nick-naming?" James asked.

"I don't know Jamie." James glared at Grace

"Hey lets go see if we can make this train ride more entertaining." Freddy suggested

"Your dad pack you some dung bombs?" Freddy nodded at James and the two got up and started rooting through their trunks for various pranking materials. The four first years started planning and explaining the art of magical pranks to their new muggle born friend. They worked diligently before sneaking out of the compartment. James and Freddy put the invisibility cloak over the four of them. And they walked down the corridor for about five minutes before seeing some fourth year Slytherins in a compartment with the door open. Freddy took two mega dung bombs out of his pocket and rolled them into the compartment the Slytherins looked in horror as they saw the bombs go off, and James slammed the door shut, so much for all the work they did to just end up winging the whole thing. They could hear the Slytherins cry out and they bolted for their own compartment. They opened the door and whipped off the cloak and started laughing. James suddenly stopped followed by Freddy, Benny and Grace. Sitting in James' spot was Teddy looking at them.

"Care to explain?" he asked quietly. Grace stepped forward and reached for his hand. She moved it aside and sat on his lap snuggling into his chest. He looked down at her curiously and she looked up at him with her bright blue innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry Teddy, please don't be mad at me." Teddy wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart, it was probably James' idea anyway." Teddy looked to his god brother with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Look Ted, we were just explaining what a dung bomb was to our new friend Benny, you see he's muggle born and doesn't know things like this so he had to experience it first hand." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Look you four," Grace looked up at Teddy when he said four "I don't want to get you guys in trouble, and I most certainly don't want to have to tell your mothers, or Professor McGonagall, but you have to learn to control yourselves, and if you can't control it don't get caught. I'm only here one more year and then I'll be gone but for now you've got to listen to me, so don't screw up." the first years nodded. "Now it's time to change into your robes we'll be there soon." Teddy lifted Grace off his lap and got up to leave, "Oh before I go, good luck with the sorting Ceremony, and don't worry I'm sure you'll all be in Gryffindor." he directed the last part mainly to Benny and Grace, they were the one who were obviously having doubts.

Grace stood in between Freddy and Benny as James stood to Freddy's right. The sorting hat had just ended his song and Professor Flitwick was about to call the first name on the list.

"Ares, Grace." Flitwick squeaked. Grace took a deep breath and looked to her friends who gave her a simultaneous shove to the front. Grace sat on the stool. Over on one side of the Great hall there was Teddy, Victoire and Dominique who were giving her encouraging smiles, while on the other side there was her brother and sister, Andreas and Adeline, scowling at her though waiting expectantly for her to join them. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and not five seconds later a little voice whispered in her ear 'Ah I know exactly what to do with you.' Grace crossed her fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Grace felt a huge grin come across her face. The hat was taken off her head and she jumped down and ran to where Teddy, Vic and Dom were sitting with their friends. On the way she saw the anger and disappointment in her siblings eyes and the smile almost left her face. She began to walk a little faster trying to forget the cold look.

"TEDDY! I did it!" she ran up to him all his friends looked at her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. He hugged her to stop her from bouncing too much.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Ted, who's the midget?" one of Teddy's friends pointed at her. "Isn't she an Ares?"

"You got a problem with me kid? I got in Gryffindor didn't I? so if you do happen to have a problem you can just stuff it." Teddy, Victoire and Dominique's friends all looked a little shocked at the tiny dark haired girl.

"Grace these are my friends Rob, and Pat, guys this is the little girl I told you about."

"Oh you mean the one who you wrote to almost everyday." Teddy's hair turned red.

"Awe Teddy that's so sweet of you to write me daily you deserve a cookie." Grace wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before turning to Dom, while Teddy's friends laughed.

"Hey Grace, these are my friends, Marie, Riley and Elizabeth. Girls this is Grace." hello's were exchanged and then Grace turned to Victoire.

"So who are your friends Victoire?"

"I'd introduce them but your friend is going up." Grace turned around to see Benny walking up to the stool. He looked at her as he sat down and she gave him the thumbs up and he smiled back at her before the hat came over his face. It took the hat longer to decide where he was to go but finally shouted out his house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Benny ran over to where Grace was standing by Teddy.

"Congratulations Benny we made it." Grace threw her arms around Benny and he flushed a light shade of pink. Grace turned back to Victoire.

"Well my friends are Anna, Cassandra and Lyle." All three were bleach blondes Grace wondered how they all managed to look so alike and be in the same house and year without being related. Benny got over his blush and pulled on Grace's sleeve.

"Let's sit down I feel weird still standing."

"Mkay, bye Teddy. Bye Victoire. Bye Dominique. I'll see you guys later." she hugged Teddy one more time then made her way down the table and sat down with Benny. They started playing rock paper scissors until they heard Flitwick announce…

"Potter, James." there was an accumulative gasp everyone started whispering hurriedly. James was letting it all go to his head. He waltzed up the steps to where Flitwick was standing. Students looked at him in awe, well all but the Slytherins. Headmistress McGonagall rolled her eyes at James. James sat on the stool and the hat only had to hover over his head until it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" James took off the hat and took a bow before strutting to where Benny and Grace were sitting now only waiting for Freddy. The other Gryffindor first years were twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who came shortly after James and Regina Daily, and Paulette Morgan who showed up some time before. There was only one other person left when Freddy was called up, and after he was sent to Gryffindor the last person walked up to the stool after his name, Marcus Zambini, was called. He was the one Slytherin Grace paid attention to during the sorting she didn't know anyone other than her fellow Gryffindors, something about Zambini gave her a feeling a really bad feeling.

It was the third week of school and James and Freddy were out doing who knows what while Benny and Grace explored the castle one night. . First years were supposed to be in the common room by seven thirty but it was well past nine and only prefects were allowed out at this time, but neither of them cared or noticed. They were walking by the library when her siblings showed up with their friend Reginald Bleakly. Adeline stepped in front of her sister preventing her from moving.

"Hello Adeline." Grace looked up at her sister, but upon seeing the scowl on her face she looked at her feet.

"What are you doing out after hours brat?"

"What are you?" she looked back up at her sister.

"That's none of your business you filthy traitor."

"Well if it's none of my business to know why you're out then it's none of yours to know why I'm out."

"You have no right I do however being older and wiser."

"First off you aren't a prefect, so you have no authority, and secondly the only thing you're more knowledgeable about is how to be a bitch." her sister's nostrils flared.

"Mother will hear about this."

"I'm shaking with fear. Do you always run to mummy when you don't get your way? Oh wait yes you do." Adeline took a step closer while Andreas and the Reginald stood back and looked apprehensive as they searched the halls.

"You are no better than this filthy mud blood standing next to you, you are a disgrace to the Pureblood community."

"At least I have a personality that doesn't fit a toad. All you do is say the same thing ribbiting your whole life, wasting away with your hideous features." Grace felt an intense pain on the side of her face. Her sister had struck her with her ring clad fingers splitting open her cheek. Grace could see some of her blood on her sister's diamond ring. Benny had pulled out his wand intent on dueling the seventh years, but there was no need, they could hear bickering down the hall and they all turned to see James and Freddy being led to the Gryffindor common room by the Head Boy and Girl, Teddy and Melissa Englebright. The new comers looked at the scene before them. Teddy sent a Patronus to McGonagall before stepping forward wand raised, Melissa followed suit. At once the Slytherin's reached for their wands Teddy and Melissa fired body bind curses, but one Sectumsempra left the lips of a Slytherin and knocked a first year to the ground. Melissa put the last Slytherin under the body bind while Teddy ran to the fallen child

"Grace! Gracie can you hear me?!" the other three first years crowded around.

"Is she okay?"

"Teddy she's bleeding you have to do something!"

"Oh no is she gonna die?"

"She is not going to die, guys just back up!" the three boys back tracked

"Ted we need to get her to the hospital wing."

"I know." Teddy picked up the bleeding girl. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her curl up into his chest, but the relief only lasted a moment. She was bleeding a lot, so much that he couldn't even tell where it came from. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing feeling helpless as he screamed for Madame Pomfrey waking a student who was sleeping soundly. He laid the petite eleven year old on the nearest bed and moved to let the nurse clean her up the dividers went up and Teddy was separated from her. James Freddy and Benny walked up to him the four sat on the bed closest to Grace's and waited.

"James where's Melissa?" after fifteen minutes Teddy realized she wasn't there.

"She stayed to wait for McGonagall in case the Slytherin's woke up." Teddy nodded not taking his eyes off of the fabric that separated him from the little girl. Another fifteen minutes went by before Madame Pomfrey came out with a tray of medicinal products. Teddy stood instantly arousing the dozing first years.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine Mr. Lupin you may see her if you wish, but I beg you not to wake her." Teddy walked behind the curtain to see an unimaginable sight. The spunky curly haired girl whom Teddy dubbed his surrogate baby sister, lay motionless and pale with a bandage covering her lower torso, slightly sticking out of her shirt. Her lips had a purplish tinge to them, and when he held her hand she felt as cold as ice. Teddy went and found another blanket and draped it over her.

"Teddy will she be okay?" He turned to see the three boys standing at the foot of the bed looking at their friend.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She just needs to rest so why don't we go and get some sleep. You guys will need to get as much sleep as possible, you need to pay attention in all your classes so you can take notes for her. You know what she's like when she doesn't have notes." Freddy cracked a grin and Benny gave a humorless laugh, while James just stared at Grace with a look of desperation on his face.


	3. Second Year

Second Year

"Grace are you coming or not?" Benny asked impatiently as the boys stood from the breakfast table.

"No." Grace mumbled half asleep with her head on the table.

"Gracie it was a rhetorical question. You're coming." James said firmly as he walked behind her and heaving her off of the bench.

"Why? It's too early." Grace whined as James stood her on her feet.

"Because that's what Christian Wood said." Freddy said grabbing her left arm and dragging her to the doors.

"Can't you go without me?"

"No." All three replied simultaneously. Grace rolled her eyes but began walking on her own.

"Why not?"

"Because Gracie you're our good luck charm." Freddy swung his arm around her.

"But I've only seen you guys play Quidditch at the Potters."

"That's enough now we are going to tryouts and you are going to watch them. Oh if you try to leave I will embarrass you horribly." James said swinging his arm across her shoulders knocking Freddy's off.

"You do that daily, Potter." Grace spat.

"Oh don't be moody, you're going to have to go to all the games anyway. Might as well get a feel for it." James replied

"But I don't want to." Grace cried.

"Stop your whining. It won't stop us." Benny retorted.

"You guys are jerks." Grace shrugged off James arm and crossed hers over her chest, but continued walking with then. They reached the Quidditch pitch and Grace found a place in the stands and made herself comfortable, with the size of the crowd they would be there for a while. Christian Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team and lead chaser, stood in the middle of the pitch ordering people around. James stood with the other Chasers literally bouncing on his feet a smile on his face, Freddy wouldn't stop grinning as he looked around the pitch, Benny however looked as though he was going to hurl any moment. Wood brought the chasers forward and James almost ran out to where he stood. The older students followed. Wood split them in groups of three according to age and put them in a drill on the ground, after every catch they would take a step back. Wood announced for the Keepers to step forward and Benny's green face went pale as he stepped forward with the other hopefuls, all considerably older than him. The wannabe keepers were to stand in the middle of the chaser groups and attempt to stop the ball and catch it. After ten minutes of this he had them do it in the air. Next he called for the beaters, there were four of them. He split them in groups of two and told them to get in the air where they would attempt to hit Bludgers at or away from the chasers and keepers. Freddy and a sixth year boy were told to hit at James side of the pitch and protect Benny's side while the other two did the opposite.

Grace watched as Benny caught the ball on the third pass, boosting his confidence. While in another group James pass was caught but the keeper so on the next attempt at getting the ball past him James threw the ball right at his face and caught the Quaffle on the rebound. Freddy managed to fire a bludger at one of the chasers heads in James group. Grace watched as someone from another group couldn't even catch the Quaffle and was told to leave the pitch. Soon the majority of the people trying out were asked to leave, Freddy was named a Beater and James was named a chaser, however the keeper tryouts were continuing Benny against fifth year Will Norris. James, Wood and the third Chaser Emma Tompkins each had a Quaffle in hand and were preparing to throw it at Norris while Benny leaned against the stands waiting for his turn while Freddy sat next to Grace waiting. Norris blocked all of his shots and Benny looked nervous as he paced back and forth. The fifth year kicked away the Quaffle as his final block not missing one. He landed and began walking towards Benny.

"Your turn." he smirked as he said it. Benny walked forward with his broom but before he could mount Grace called him back.

"Benny come here." he walked to her. She leaned over the barrier and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." He smiled a lopsided grin as he backed up Norris stuck his foot out and Benny landed on his back he scowled at the older student before standing up and taking flight. Benny did well he wasn't flashy with his saves as the older students were but he saved them all on one of his saves he nearly fell off of his broom but swung himself up just in time to save the next.

"Hey, you and Benny aren't a thing are you?" Freddy asked leaning in so he could whisper in Grace's ear. She made a face as she turned towards him.

"Ew. No he's like a brother, that's just weird." Freddy nodded and looked back up to see Benny and James talking as they flew down. Wood walked up to Norris.

"Sorry but you didn't get the position." from where Grace sat she saw the back of his neck bulge.

"WHY?"

"Well you would have gotten it but you are insufferable to be around, plus you tripped Benny as he was coming, very unsportsmanlike. So instead of you Ben will be the new keeper. You may leave now." with a roar of frustration Norris, glared at Benny, took his broom and marched up to the castle. Freddy jumped up and over the barrier landing next to Benny and James, Grace stood sat on the barrier her feet dangling down by the boy's shoulders.

"Isn't this great we all made it." Freddy said flinging his arms around Benny and James.

"We should celebrate sneak off into Hogsmeade and party." James said shoving Freddy's arm off of him.

"We have practice early in the morning tomorrow maybe we should wait until we have a free time." Benny suggested, Freddy and James rolled their eyes. Grace swung her feet back and forth.

"I don't think you should go either. Why not wait till third year before we actually go to Hogsmeade that way we can be surprised like everyone else." the boys looked up at her with incredulous faces, before they started laughing. "What?" James reached up and pulled Grace off of her perch.

"Darling are you so naïve that you would think that we haven't been into Hogsmeade before?" James asked looking at her with a condescending gaze. Grace glared at him, nostrils flaring.

"Are you telling me that you have actually gone to Hogsmeade and didn't tell me?"

"Yes that is exactly what we're saying." Freddy said making Grace glare at him

"Why didn't you take me? Or at least tell me you were going? What if I wanted to go?" Grace asked looking at her friends incredulously.

"Grace, you would have never broken the rules like that." Benny said.

"How would you know I could have done it." Grace retorted.

"Sweetheart you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do anything daring like us." James told her. Grace glared at them for a moment before storming up to the castle. The three boys rolled their eyes before following her. They caught up rather quickly, much to Grace's annoyance, and fell into step with her. They walked in silence all the way to the top of the grand staircase where Grace let out a long sigh.

"Girl moment?" James asked nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah girl moment." James sighed as well before holding out his arm.

"May I escort you to the tower milady?" Grace smiled as she rolled her eyes but looped her arm through his none the less.

"Indeed you may my good sir." Freddy and Benny followed in their wake as they walked arm in arm to the Gryffindor common room.

Grace sat reading in the library reviewing her Herbology notes, Professor Longbottom hinted at a pop quiz the next day. Freddy, James and Benny had gotten another detention and were working for Professor Moreno the Potions Master tonight. It was almost eight thirty when Madame Pince came and told her the library was closing. Grace packed up her things and put the books she had in the right place, Madame Pince let her stay an extra half hour because she was so good with books. Grace decided to walk down to the dungeons to wait for the boys. It was eerie being down there on your own especially at night, the walls moist, the air was humid and you could hear creatures lurking in the shadows. The hall twisted and turned. The passage seemed longer than ever. Grace quickened her pace and turned a corner only to fall to the ground. She looked up into a pair of piercing gray eyes. Marcus Zambini looked down at her. He did nothing but stare, a strong urge to vomit arose within Grace and she scrambled back trying to stand, he took a step closer to her. The door behind him burst open and light flooded the hall. Grace looked past him to see the boys walking out of the potions classroom. Zambini ran for it, and only she saw him.

"OI! Grace what are you doing on the floor?" Benny asked.

"I-I tripped." James and Freddy each offered her a hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Whoa are you okay you look like you just saw a Basilisk?"

"I'm fine James, lets, uh lets just get back to the common room." the boys exchanged a look before taking up positions around Grace and walking out of the dungeons. The boys watched worriedly as Grace examined every corridor they went through as if expecting something to jump out at her. After several flights of stairs and a bathroom break the four made it to the common room and sat on the couch.

"Seriously Grace what was up down in the dungeons?"

"Nothing, honestly."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Might as well just come out and say it."

"Okay fine a mouse scared me and I ran into the wall and fell over." she looked around at her friends.

"Do you believe her James?"

"No I don't Freddy. What about you Ben?"

"Not for one second."

"Well it doesn't even matter nothing happened and you will never know. So good night." Grace got up from the couch and went to her dorm, where gray eyes haunted her dreams.

"Love Hogwarts but I'm glad to be going home. Grandma Weasley will be making a welcoming feast good enough to rival the house elves at Hogwarts." Freddy announced rubbing his stomach as the group grabbed their trunks and walked down the train to the nearest exit.

"Personally I would rather spend the summer with Professor Trelawney." Grace said as she heaved her trunk along.

"Well why don't you just come home with me?" James turned to his only friend without a 'y' chromosome.

"Well maybe my family missed me." She insisted. Freddy and Benny jumped off of the train and looked at James and Grace in the doorway.

"Face it Grace your family doesn't like you." her eyes turned cold and she stared at him for a moment before marching off the train.

"You really have no tact James." Benny said as the three boys watched Grace walk to her impatient parents. When the Ares family left the boys walked to where the Potter-Weasley family stood. Roxanne was telling her parents about her first year at Hogwarts, while Dominique and Victoire told their mother about the latest gossip. Lily and Al, ran up to their older brother.

"Where's Grace?" they asked simultaneously.

"Uh she had to leave early you know how her parents are."

"She's still coming over this summer right. She said she would in her last letter." Lily asked

"She writes you guys?"

"Yeah, she writes me at least once a week to tell me about Hogwarts. Al can't wait to read her letters I think he fancies her."

"Shut it Lily." the older boys laugh.

"Only you Al." James taunted

"What do you mean?" the boys look at each other.

"Grace is just one of the guys, no one could fancy her." Freddy nodded as James spoke while Albus and Benny looked at James in confusion.

"James what are you talking about, Grace is the cutest twelve year old I know." Teddy had come up behind his god brother and was staring down at the thirteen year old.

"She's the only twelve year old you know."

"Roxanne is twelve."

"She doesn't count she just turned twelve Grace will be thirteen in just under two months."

"Mummy, what am I supposed to do? Antony doesn't want to get married yet, but I don't want to have children at an old age if we wait any longer I'll be twenty before I get pregnant." Grace rolled her eyes as she sat in the parlor behind a huge book on Transfiguration, listening to her sister's incessant whining. Antony and Adeline were supposed to be married next Christmas but he called off the wedding in order to travel the world. He really didn't want to be married to the narcissistic brat that was Adeline Ares, but it was an arranged marriage and he decided he was going to have as much fun as possible before he was forced to live with her.

"Well we will just have to speak with his parents. They apparently don't discipline their children enough if they can blow off their own wedding to go gallivanting around the world. Your father and I are lucky to have obedient children like you and your brother. That one on the other hand was a mistake, never going to live up to her potential." Grace peaked over the top of her book to see her mother and sister glaring at her. Grace ducked back down when she met their eyes. "It's a shame too, arranged to marry that Zambini boy, can't even pay them to take her now, the little blood traitor." Grace tightened her grip on her book and she sunk further in her seat. Her family did hate her they tried to pay people to take her, it also explains why Zambini was giving her those weird looks, he was probably wondering what he did to deserve the punishment of marrying her. Grace listened as her sister laughed at the insult, her mother just kept feeding the fire. "She isn't even good looking, not like you and your brother my love, she's more of the black sheep of the family don't you agree darling?" a gruff voice answered this time as her sister's cackle ceased

"Of course, the brat needs to learn her place in the world." then her father spoke a little louder. "You girl. Get up I have guests coming over I don't want you to disrupt my plans." Grace shut her book and stood from the large armchair she was occupying and with her head held high she walked out of the room. She went up the first three stairs before looking back. Her mother sister and father were all laughing at her, but one face looked with sympathy for a single moment before the signature sneer came back upon his face. It was so quick Grace didn't think it was real. She always knew her brother was softer than the others, and a tad fruitier than the average male. And if any member had a soul it was probably Andreas. Grace continued to her room where she wrote a letter.

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry I left in a hurry at the platform. You were right. I guess it was just a 'girl moment'. I hope I can still come over. If so owl me the time to come. _

_With Love Grace_


	4. Third Year

Third Year

"I won't. I won't be in Slytherin." Al insisted

"James give it a rest." Ginny sighed exasperatedly

"I only said he might be," James said grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-" the look from his mother stopped him mid word.

"Don't worry Al I'm sure you'll get in Gryffindor." Grace said taking pity on the first year. He had been taunted for the last week and the car ride to the train about houses from his older brother. Grace had of course come to the Potter's house for the remainder of the summer and she had a knack for standing up for Al when James bothered him.

"Thanks Grace." the eleven year old smiled at the teen who was only two inches taller than himself.

"Come on Grace let's get out of here." the two third years made their way through the barrier and then pushed through the crowd and steam to the scarlet train. They saw Freddy and Benny leaning out of a compartment window, and scrambled to get their stuff put away.

"You two have a good summer?" James asked as he and Grace pulled their trunks into the compartment.

"S'okay. Benny stayed the last week at my house, dad had a lot of fun showing him the joke shop. What about you?" Freddy asked.

"It was good. Gracie here came halfway through and babysat the little ones for mum." James replied while Benny helped Grace lift her trunk to the upper rack.

"You guys we better say goodbye to your parents, whether or not you like it they'll miss you." Grace told them as the boys began to sit down. When they got off the train to say goodbye to their respective families the first thing they saw was Teddy Lupin's bright blue hair. When they ran up to him they saw he wasn't alone.

"TEDDY! What are you doing to my cousin?" Teddy and Victoire broke apart from one another and looked at the four thirteen year olds.

"I'm seeing her off." Teddy said simply

"That is a disgusting way to see someone off mate."

"Go away Fredrick."

"My name is Freddy, Damn it!"

"Come on Freddy Damn it, let's give these two love birds some privacy. James Benny you're coming too." Grace started pushing her friends away before Teddy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug which she reciprocated eagerly.

"Have a good year sweetheart."

"I'll try. Don't have too much fun without me Teddy."

"I won't. now you better behave for the Head Girl." Teddy looked at Victoire who smiled at him.

"I will."

"And keep those boys of yours in line."

"You know that's impossible." he smiled down at her before speaking again.

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Teddy." Grace kissed him on the cheek before waving and running after James, Freddy and Benny to say goodbye to their families as well.

"UH! When is this going to end I want to eat already, those little midgets need to hurry up, I get sleepy when I don't have any food in me." James groaned as he put his head on the table.

"I'm with ya mate. Do you think anyone would notice if we left the great hall to head to the kitchens?" Freddy asked resting his chin in his hand.

"You two could at least show a little support for your family." Grace whispered from across the table. Roxanne sat next to her half asleep trying to show some enthusiasm in the sorting. Benny however was plastered to the table snoring.

"I know you can watch and wait for Al and Rose to be called while we do whatever it is that we do." James suggested.

"No you are going to watch. And that is that." She turned to face the front of the hall knowing full well all of them had gone back to their sleepy stupor. When professor Flitwick called Al's name Grace perked up and woke her slumbering friends. The hat went on his head and stayed there for a minute or two before it's brim opened wide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al took off the hat and a large grin graced his features as he made his way over to where his family sat. he stood right behind Grace and Roxie just looking at them. Grace pulled him in for a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Grace moved closer to a groggy Benny and Albus sat between her and Roxie. The group went back to their original positions until Grace awoke them once more for Rose's sorting. Hers was much quicker, and she swiftly made her way to the other side of James, who sat erect with a grin on his face.

"Rosie I have never been more happy to see you in all of my life." Albus looked down at the table. Rose gave her cousin an incredulous look. "Now that we finally got through with the sorting I can eat." Grace looked at Al.

"See it has nothing to do with you or Rose, he just wants to eat." As she said this the table was filled with food and plates overflowed. James Freddy and Benny gave cheers of relief and dug in to the vast amount of food, the others were more restrained as they ate at a slower pace.

Rain pelted the windows in the girls dormitory. The wind rattled the glass and the thunder would cause the only girl who remained awake to jump. Lightning flashed in the sky and Grace gripped her pillow tighter. She tried rolling over but the storm only seemed to get louder and rougher. With a resounding boom Grace sat upright in her bed. A bolt of lightning lit up the room. Regina and Paulette apparently came prepared with face masks and ear plugs, they were sleeping soundly in their beds. Envy went through her as she watched her dorm mates laying peacefully while she on the other hand was shaking, looking like a caged animal. On another clap of thunder Grace got out of bed and ran down the girls staircase and up the boys. Finding her way to the third year dorms she knocked frantically on the door. The door was opened by an annoyed James. Grace ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Whoa Grace, what's the matter?" he asked softly holding her against him.

"I don't like storms."

"Come here." James led Grace to the only unoccupied bed where he sat down and pulled her down next to him. "you can stay here. You probably won't even hear the storm with their snoring." James gestured to the four other boys asleep and snoring loudly in their beds. Grace nodded and scooted up to the pillow. James laid down and pulled the sheets back inviting her to lay down as well. She happily obliged and snuggled into his side as he put the sheets over them.

"Admit it you aren't really afraid of storms you just wanted to sleep with me." he smirked down at her.

"Ah James you know me too well, I just couldn't resist something as good as you."

"Well we better get sleeping then, we play Ravenclaw tomorrow and Gryffindor needs their star Chaser and number one cheerleader in top physical condition."

"Yeah wouldn't want you to lose the cup this year." James visage seemed to change as he glared at the ceiling.

"Damn Slytherin's, we'll put them in their place." Grace snuggled further into the sheets and James wrapped his arm around her as she molded into his side with her head on his shoulder.

Professor Binns rambled on and on about the Goblin Rebellions, they never seemed to end. Grace sat staring at her notes. She had attempted to write what Binns was saying, but however, she like her classmates got bored. She began to draw Goblins, then trolls, then Giants, she had a crude drawing of Grawp and Hagrid. She started to draw Benny who sat next to her asleep. She wasn't the best artist so he didn't turn out very well, so she turned her attention to where James and Freddy sat playing with the fake wands Freddy's dad had given them, they didn't even try to hide them. Grace's hand continued to doodle as she looked at the pair. Her eyes wandered to their transparent teacher who droned on, there was no fear of being caught at something in this class.

Grace looked at her paper and suppressed a squeak. There in here favorite color changing ink was the very noticeable initials JP encircled by a heart. Grace ripped the paper in half and crumbled it up before shoving it in her bag, she looked around no one had really moved, no one noticed her scrawled out secret. Now she needed to speak to Dominique, the older student always knew what to do. Though there wasn't much to be done to begin with. Grace took out another piece of parchment and began to diligently write notes to what Binns was saying. She didn't stop writing even as the bell rang signaling for the students to leave. Binns continued to talk and Grace continued to write. Freddy, Benny, and James gathered around her watching as she wrote frantically. They looked at one another before James smacked the table causing a loud 'THWACK' to echo throughout the room forcing Grace and Binns to stop.

"What?" Grace looked at the three of them with wide eyes.

"Class is over." Freddy stated. Grace blinked a few times before replying.

"Sorry got distracted." she began to pack her things away.

"We see that." Benny gestured to her notes. She looked sheepish as she stood, backpack over shoulder.

"Sorry about that. 'Girl moment' ya know." she smiled and led the way out of the room .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that it's short, but please don't let the length of it keep you from reviewing**


	5. Fourth Year

Fourth Year

"Happy Birthday Freddy you're finally fifteen just in time for Christmas break." James said slapping his cousin on he back at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

"What's so great about being fifteen." Grace huffed indignantly

"You're just pissed that you're the youngest. Hell you were lucky to even make it into our year your only a day before cut offs." Grace stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what does the birthday boy want to do on his special day?"

"Let's just wait and see. Did you guys get me anything?" Benny and James gave him guilty looks.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea since today is the last Hogsmeade trip and everything that you could just pick out what you wanted when we go to different stores in the village."

"That's great Grace, I hope the others are participating as well."

"Of course they are." James and Ben shared a glance.

"We better go get some more money." the two of them ran up to Gryffindor tower and made it back in record time. The group traipsed throughout Hogsmeade going in each shop that looked interesting, Grace was insistent on finding something other than food and pranks that interested Freddy. But when she did she wish she hadn't.

"See anything you like Freddy?" Grace asked going through the racks of clothes.

"Oh yeah." Grace followed his line of sight to a pair of blonde Hufflepuff fifth years. James let out a low whistle.

"Nice choice mate. Look at her legs. Wow, let's go talk to them."

"Are you mad? they're older."

"Freddy mate, incase you forget I happen to be quite the charmer. Consider this your birthday present from me." James sauntered up to the two giggling girls. He started talking to them and their high pitch squeals echoed off of the walls. Grace rolled her eyes. The girls nodded to James' question and waved at Freddy before leaving the store. James walked back to the other three.

"Mate you and I could possibly get laid tonight if we're lucky, those were a pair of the biggest whore's Hogwarts has ever seen and I just got us dates. You get to pick because it is after all you're day so do you want the one with the bigger chest or arse?"

"James!" Grace shouted indignantly.

"What?"

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"No matter how whorish those girls may be they are still people and you can not treat them like they are a piece of meat."

"What if I don't care?"

"Then you are a sexist pig who only deserves the shallowest of whores."

"What about you? Huh it's better to have a meaningless relationship than it is to trust someone and give them your all only to have it be a fluke, Grace you are too damn trusting and it's going to bite you in the arse."

"At least I can trust. The only person you really trust is yourself."

"Grace I don't care, all I need is me and a few guys to go out with a few girls and that doesn't include you. Come on Fred, see ya Ben good luck with Little Miss Trusting." James and Freddy left the shop and Benny looked warily between the exit and Grace.

"UH he doesn't even make sense he would rather have a meaningless screw than an actual trusting relationship. He's only fifteen for Christ Sake. Oh I could just smack him."

"Oh yeah uh huh." Ben nodded

"Oh you don't even care. Come on let's just get back up to the common room and finish some homework." Benny rolled his eyes but followed her anyway. When they reached the common room Grace set out her school supplies and began her homework for the Christmas holiday Ben sat next to her on the couch and doodled on his potions essay. For the next two hours Grace worked diligently on her assignments while Ben dozed in the seat next to her. Grace had her legs laying across Ben's lap with his potions book resting on her shins, his head was leaning on the back of the couch as he softly snored. Grace had just finished her Transfiguration essay when James and Freddy came in looking ruffled.

"Decided to wait up for us love?" James asked sitting on the couches arm behind Grace. Freddy jumped over the back of the couch and smacked Benny on the back of the head waking him up.

"Of course dear I wouldn't want you to think I didn't care." Grace smiled up at James.

"Just to be clear, you're over your whole feministic crap for now right?"

"Yes James I suppose I just had a 'girl moment.'"

"Alright well you better head up to bed unless you want to hear about mine and Freddy's sexcapades." Grace rolled her eyes and packed up her things. She started for the stairs but he grabbed her arm

"Night Grace." she turned and smiled at him and he smiled that crooked smile back at her.

"Night James." she made her way up the stairs with a grin on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was totally wicked." Benny shouted as they walked out of the stadium.

"Can't wait to see Rox's face when I tell her we went to the Weird Sister's Christmas Concert." Freddy said grinning.

"Guys we can't tell anyone we left we are supposed to be in our respective beds sleeping. Not coming home from a concert at three in the morning." Grace began to scold them as they walked to where people were crowding around to get on the Knight bus. "No one can know about our little escapade. Understand?" she began walking backwards to look at the three boys.

"Grace don't be so-whoa!" Grace stepped on a patch of ice and almost fell but James reached out and caught her hand, pulling her up to him. "Jesus Grace watch where you're going." Grace blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"I just don't want to get in trouble with your parents." she pushed slush around with her foot.

"They love you Grace they'll just blame the whole thing on me and Freddy. You and Ben don't need to worry." James reassured her wrapping his arm over her shoulders and steering her to the bus with Freddy and Benny following. They paid Stan and went to the back of the bus and sat on two beds facing each other. Freddy sat with Grace facing James and Benny, he rolled onto his side and put his feet on Grace's lap she shot him a look of annoyance, but it was wiped off of her face as the bus sped forward. The trip was like riding a very long rollercoaster, though it made frequent stops and only went forward it was more frightening. Finally the bus stopped in front of the Potter house and Grace and James got up to leave.

"Bye Freddy, bye Benny." Grace waved to her friends, Freddy lay on the bed and got more comfortable while Benny grasped onto the bed frame with all of his might awaiting the start of the bus to take him and Freddy to Diagon Alley. Grace and James jumped off and walked away hearing the bang of the Knight bus as it broke the sound barrier. The two walked up to the front door sleepily.

"Boy am I tired, but it sure was worth it. Don't ya think?" James asked yawning.

"Of course it was fun, but will it really be that much fun if we get caught?" Grace said looking up at her friend.

"Gracie we aren't going to get caught. Besides even if we did what can they do? It's Christmas."

"They could take away your presents." James looked affronted as he unlocked the door.

"They wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes we would." James and Grace turned to face Harry and Ginny who sat on the staircase in their robes.

"Mum! Dad! How wonderful to see you this white December night." James said backing up to the dining room.

"Save it James. We specifically told you, you couldn't go. Why did you go against us?"

"I'm really, really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it was just a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, with my parents I don't get out that much. I didn't want to really cause a hassle." like always their stern glares softened when they looked at Grace. Harry walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"It's alright you just need to talk with us and listen to us when we tell you something, we only want what's best for you and James."

"So does this mean we're off the hook?" James asked. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her eldest son and placed her hands on her hips.

"No you are not 'off the hook'. You, young man, should know better than this, you and your cousin have corrupted Grace and Benny enough as it is. Now you're taking them out after curfew. I'm very disappointed with you James. I will be speaking with you in the morning, now however we all need to go to bed. We need to wake up bright and early Teddy and Andromeda are arriving for lunch at ten and we need to clean this place up. Try not to wake up Albus and Lily when you go upstairs." the two teens headed up the stairs as quickly and as quietly as they could.

"I told you they like you better than me." James said turning the corner.

"That's not true, they just want me to have a good childhood. You're father after all-" Grace began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know more about it than you do. Just go to bed, night, night sleep tight and all that jazz." James cut her off as he waved at her. She smiled as she rolled her eyes but walked into the room she shared with Lily.

**Review please…I need to know if it sucks or not**


	6. Fifth Year

Fifth Year

_Grace you'll never guess where mum and dad are taking us for the last two weeks of summer…the Caribbean so pack a swimsuit because we are going to the beach everyday. You and I can learn how to surf and all that crap we're staying in a beach house isn't that great? Al's a nervous wreck packing fifty quarts of sun block the prat can't even deal with a little burn._

_See ya soon James_

James and Grace sat next to one another on the Muggle plane, with their faces plastered against the window watching the water beneath them and the islands getting closer with every passing second. Teddy sat in the row behind him with Al. The latter of the two was hiding his face in his hands occasionally muttering 'we're all going to die' while Teddy snored. Harry, Ginny and Lily sat in the middle of the plane all sleeping soundly in their uncomfortable seats. In an hours time they will be on the beach laying out in the sun getting ready for dinner or playing in the sand depending on the age. The family piled into the house and began exploring.

"Everyone get in your suits we're going to the beach." James shouted taking his suitcase and running for the bathroom. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch as the watched the others get their stuff together and leave to get changed. Al was the last to get ready he was rubbing sun block all over himself even some parts that didn't even get sunlight. Lily put some on her nose and shoulders before grabbing Grace's hand and running to the door. James and Teddy followed.

"Grace aren't you going to put on an actual swimsuit?" James asked eyeing up her t-shirt and shorts.

"Well I just use these to cover up."

"Cover up what?" Grace pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach and then revealed her chest garbed only in a small navy blue bikini top. She pulled her shirt completely off and took a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled up her ebony hair.

"Grace maybe you should keep the shirt on." Teddy said

"Why?" she put her hands at her waist and shimmied of her shorts. James and Albus watched as the fabric slid off of her smooth legs. She was only wearing a small string bikini.

"Damn Grace I didn't know you were a girl."

"Gee thanks James. Now are we going to swim or what?" she smirked at the others before running into the water.

"Gracie wait for me." Lily ran after her and the two girls started splashing and the three boys ran at the waves.

The last day they were there James and Grace went out to the beach on their own. Both now relatively tan, neither thought to wear sunscreen like Al and were lobsters for the majority of the time. The two of them had to visit the beach one last time before they left. They took off their shoes and sat on the sand near the edge of the clear blue water, the laughed reminiscing about how they swum with the dolphins and how Lily tried to kiss the trainer's son, however Harry was a little put off about that.

They watched the waves roll gracefully and break at their peaks. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the horizon. James laid back in the sand and closed his eyes. Grace looked over at him. The sun hit him so perfectly he looked like a Greek God with glasses slightly askew. Grace watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. She looked at his arms as he placed his hands behind his head, they were sculpted and defined, all those years of Quidditch molded his body into a work of art and it was for her to enjoy at this moment. Grace slowly lay down beside him never looking away from him. She placed her own hands behind her head and turned so she was looking straight up at the sky that went from blackish blue on one horizon to a blazing orange on the opposite. Seagulls squealed as they flew over head, the waves crashed with an uncertain rhythm coming up to meet her feet as they played in the sand and Grace lay in peace.

James turned his head to see Grace laying down in the sand with a small smile on her face. The sun made her skin glow a brilliant tannish gold. Her hair fanned out around her head. He looked at the curves of her body. The hallow of her neck, the roundness of her chest, her smooth flat stomach, and her long tan legs. Her long eyelashes rested on her tops of her cheeks as she closed her eyes and took a breath of air. James rolled over and propped himself up on one arm leaning over her. He place one arm on either side of her head and her eyes snapped open. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed in the beautiful hazel eyes of her best friend. He looked down at her and leaned in closer. She looked from one of his eyes to the other frantically searching. He only leaned in further to whisper in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Gracie." He pulled up a little looking in her large innocent blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"AAAHHH!" Water came up and went up to their waists soaking them to the bone and forcing them to stand up. Grace and James looked up at each other and blushed.

"So uh what was that?" Grace asked looking at her feet.

"I don't know, teen hormones. It's awkward, how 'bout we just forget it and get our shoes, then head up to the house." James scratched the back of his head looking between her and the house.

"Oh, yeah sure, it never happened." she continued to stare at her feet as they walked to the house. She continued to look at her feet as she went to her and Lily's room. She switched her gaze to the wall as she put on her pajama's and got into bed. She continued to stare even when Lily came in to ask what was wrong. Without even having to saying a word the perceptive eleven year old figured out her older friends dilemma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting on her bed reading when they came in, gossiping about the latest drama, even if there was nothing to gossip about they would stretch the truth so to say. They giggled as they spoke of a rumored pregnancy of a sixth year Slytherin, but stopped when they saw their roommate was present.

"Oh please don't stop on my behalf, I wouldn't want to halt your plans for ruining another life." Grace looked up at their sneering faces. These two were vicious, third year they ran a seventh year out before she could even graduate, spreading rumors was an awful thing they were vindictive and unmerciful when it came to rumors. Name calling was their specialty, and their favorite words are slut and whore, a bit ironic considering they are the biggest ones in the school. Regina, has half a brain, Paulette only has air, they were brave, only to the point of saying things no one dared to say, the only reason they were even in the same room as Grace.

"Why don't you just scram before I before I start talking about you."

"Well you see, I happen to know that you have an overdeveloped longing for a certain friend of mine and if you were to 'talk' about me, he would like it. So here we are, you can't do anything without ruining your plan." Grace smirked.

"I could make an exception for you."

"Really? Like what?" Regina put her forefinger to her chin as if she was thinking. Her face brightened.

"Oh I know. The three tame Gryffindors are not as tame as we think. Just last week I passed an empty classroom, and upon hearing a noise I opened the door to see the Scamander twins and Miss Ares, going at it in some strange threesome. One had her from behind while the other took her from the front…How's that for an imagination?"

"Pretty good. Did you just replace yourself with me in that situation from all those dreams you keep having?" Grace raised an eyebrow, not missing a beat. Regina's eyes narrowed. Paulette began to laugh, and both girls looked to the blonde.

"What is your problem?" Regina asked.

"HAHAHA I get it." Paulette smiled as she turned to Grace. "You're so funny. OW!" Regina smacked her companion on the back of the head.

"Stay out of my way." Regina walked to her bed and opened her trunk. Grace walked to the door, before she left she turned and faced Regina.

"Not fun having the tables turned is it?…Sweet dreams Daily." as she shut the door she heard the girl shriek and throw something at the wall. Grace smirked triumphantly. She made her way down to the common room where the boys were playing exploding snap. James moved over so she could sit between himself and Benny.

"Did you hear…some Slytherin slut got knocked up?" Freddy asked from the chair across the table from them. Grace shook her head.

"No it's just a stupid rumor."

"And you would know how?" Benny asked as he messed with his cards.

"I have resources."

"Your resources wouldn't have anything to do with that scream we heard a few seconds ago, would it?" James asked

"Maybe."

"That's a yes." Freddy said nodding.

"So why are people saying the girl's pregnant?" Benny asked.

"Regina, started a rumor. The girl got on her bad side so she took her out." Grace said dealing herself in.

"Why hasn't she spread rumors about you? You're always on her bad side." James asked.

"She's got a thing for you James she doesn't want you to think badly of her." James leaned back into the couch.

"Oh. Hmm I wonder how she'll take it if I tell her I hate her?" James looked to Grace.

"No you can't, because if she thinks she doesn't have a chance I'll be run out of the school with everyone thinking I'm doing the Scamander twins and we have weird orgies together." Grace turned and faced James grabbing onto his arm and looking pleadingly at him. The other two sat up straighter and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Really the Scamander twins? Surely she could have thought of someone better." James smirked

"James." Grace smacked his arm and he started to laugh.

"I'm joking I won't do anything without consulting you first… what do you think about me dating her?"

"JAMES!" Grace started to smack him with a pillow. He started to laugh.

"Kidding kidding." she hit him once more with a pillow before turning back to the game.

"Alright now what happened?" James grabbed the pillow and smacked Grace on the back of the head. She turned to glare at him as he smiled innocently at her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Freddy screamed each of the four grabbed a pillow and started to chase each other around the common room beating one another with pillows. Occasionally they would hit someone else and they would grab the closest pillow and join in. the whole ordeal soon lead to an all house pillow fight, in the common room, up and down the stairs, and into the dormitories. It didn't stop until Professor Longbottom came in to tell them to get to bed, and got nailed with a pillow in the face. James at least had the decency to apologize for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now the thing about snargaluff pods is that they are very difficult to open if you don't know what you're doing…" Professor Longbottom went on and on about his beloved plants. It was the last day before break and the majority of the students were engrossed with the falling snow outside of the warm greenhouses, while others couldn't care less. James and Freddy were playing Hangman at the table next to where Grace was taking notes and Benny was sleeping. After a while only Grace and a few select Ravenclaws knew what the Professor was talking about. James was apparently so lost and bored that he decided to interrupt the lesson.

"OI! Neville! Can we go out side? Not that I don't love your class, I do, but the snufflegutts or what ever you are talking about has lost my interest." Professor looked at him then around at the eager faces then the disappointed ones. The eager ones hoping he would let them out and the disappointed ones, the Ravenclaws knowing that James wouldn't get in trouble for interrupting the lecture. Benny gave a particularly loud snore having not woken up yet and the entire class looked at him and Grace. She took the initiative and smacked the back of his head, resulting in him waking up and looking around at all the faces. Professor Longbottom rolled his eyes.

"I don't suppose I ever had your interest James…Alright no homework over break but I will have a test when you get back incase you want to study, now get out of here." everyone cheered before packing up their things. Grace called up to the professor.

"Professor?" Neville turned to look at her. "Have a good Christmas." he smiled

"You too." James Freddy and Benny waited by the door for their friend as she threw on her cloak and walked towards them

"You are such a kiss arse, Grace." James said.

"No I'm just being nice. You should try it every now and then."

"I do…everyone was happy when I got us out of there early." James wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Yes but Professor Longbottom could have said no, but he's your parent's friend so he let you out because you asked and you didn't even say thank you."

"Grace come on he knows how James is. So why don't we all enjoy our extra time and build the worlds best snow man." Freddy said already starting to roll the snow up.

"Mate what are you doing?" Benny asked as Freddy tried desperately to make his snow ball as round as possible. Freddy just cocked his head to the side. Benny sighed exasperatedly. "Are you a wizard or not?" a look of recognition crossed his face. The three boys all began to construct their giant snowman. After five minutes James cheered at the twenty foot high beast.

"What?" Grace asked as she sat up from making a snow angel.

"It's Grawp." the other three looked at the lopsided snowman with their eyebrows raised.

"Eh I don't see it mate." Benny said scratching his head.

"Hang on." James pointed his wand and the snowman and it came to life. It's legs broke away from the ground and it's arms moved away from it's sides, it's mouth opened as the giant of ice walked to where Grace sat on the ground and picked her up and waved her around.

"Grape." the giant snowman shouted. The boys were rolling on the ground laughing. Grawp had a tendency to throw Grace around when Hagrid wasn't looking and the boys got a kick out of it. Especially when he called her Grape instead of Grace and she thought she was going to be eaten.

"This is not funny James get me down now." Grace said clinging to the snow giant.

"Okay okay," James pointed his wand at the snowman and it stopped moving. However Grace was still clutched in it's fist above the frozen beast's head.

"JAMES!" now stuck thirty feet in the air she did not feel comfortable.

"Hang on." the three boys looked up at Grace.

"Got any bright ideas."

"Bring it back to life?"

"We could always melt the snow around her."

"Yeah and have her fall to her death."

"We could catch her."

"Here goes nothing, but if we miss and she dies it'll be your fault Benny boy." Benny rolled his eyes.

"Incendio." Freddy chanted and a flame went up to where Grace waited.

"Not with fire you-" Benny grabbed Freddy's arm and pulled it down. The fire melted a part of the arm, and Grace started to fall along with the majority of 'Grawp's' arm.

"AAAHHH." Grace was falling fast.

"Guess it works." the three boys scrambled to where she would land. She dropped down knocking the three boys to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Before they could get up they were buried in snow from Grawp amputated arm. Sputtering they all sat up and looked at each other before laughing uncontrollably. Grace sat perched on James lap with her feet on Benny and Freddy rolling on his stomach next to them. James wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and she blushed slightly, but no one saw for her cheeks were already pink from the cold. Grace began to fold her arms around herself when she caught sight of her watch.

"Shit we're late for Transfiguration. Creevey is going to freak."

"Damn it I still don't have my essay done. I'm going to have detention the first day back. FML" Freddy groaned

"Why not just skip it?" James asked, Grace looked at him as if he had just tried to kill a baby. "Fine we'll go. Now get off me." the four raced to class

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James this is a very bad idea." Grace said as she and her three friends were crammed under the invisibility cloak.

"No it's not. I think it's a brilliant idea." James whispered.

"I don't know James I think I agree with Grace on this one. What if something goes wrong?" Benny asked as they awkwardly descended the stairs.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Voldemort is gone we aren't going to get killed." James said exasperatedly.

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean that all of those things your dad told us about are gone." Grace told him indignantly.

"Grace you are such a girl." Freddy stated, "I want to see this for myself."

"Thank you Freddy. At least one of you is on my side." James said putting his arm over Freddy. Freddy and James looked at each other then stepped apart, James dropping his arm.

"James your dad told us this trusting us to not do something stupid, and look what you're doing…you're having us do something stupid. You are betraying your fathers trust James you should be ashamed." James leaned forward and forced Grace to stop talking, he reached behind her and opened the door. Freddy pushed them all in and shut the door behind them. They were in a large empty room, with a trapdoor on the floor.

"It doesn't look that big." Freddy said looking around.

"Well take into consideration that they were first years when they were here, so things had to look at least a little bigger than what they actually were." James told him taking off the cloak. James walked to the trapdoor and lifted it. Muttering lumos he tried to look to see what was at the bottom. "Damn it's still too dark. Well I'm not jumping boys get your brooms out." Grace looked at them. Freddy James and Benny all pulled out their brooms, shrunken to fit in their pockets, and with a simple charm they were returned to their normal sizes.

"You could have at least told me you thought this through." Grace said glaring at them.

"Would you still have told me I was doing a horrible thing?" James asked.

"Well of course, because it is." James rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He mounted his broom and stood looking at her.

"Are you getting on or what?" James asked.

"What do you mean? of course I'm not getting on one of those it's a death trap." James rolled his eyes and pulled her on behind him.

"Trust me. I'm not going to get you killed." Grace reluctantly put her arms around James, and soon the three brooms were in the air. "Ready everyone? Let's go." James went up to the ceiling and then went into a steep dive hurtling towards the open trapdoor that led to god knows what. Grace had to bite her tongue to stop from screaming. "SHIT! PULL UP! FREDDY BENNY PULL UP!" there was the pit of devil snare larger than what Harry had told them. As James hovered he pulled out his wand and lit the tip looking around. "There's the door. Come on."

"James maybe we should go back."

"Stop being so paranoid Grace, nothing is going to happen." they went into the next room on their brooms. Keys were flying everywhere.

"Uncle Ron said it was a big rusty one." Freddy said looking around.

"Oh this is going to suck." Benny said looking around.

"How so?" James asked turning to face him.

"Well." Benny continued. "Your dad was a seeker so he easily found it and caught it. None of us are seekers James, you're a chaser, Freddy you're a beater and I'm a keeper. Then we have Grace who can't do anything on a broom."

"HEY! I'm not hopeless I even see the bloody key we need right behind your thick skull Barker so I wouldn't be criticizing people if I were you." Benny turned around and snatched the key out of the air. All the other keys zoomed at them attacking them all as they flew to the door. Benny jumped off of his broom and shoved it in the door and holding it open for the others. Who flew in as well.

"UGH what is that God awful stench?" Freddy exclaimed holding his nose.

"EEWW!" Grace cover her nose as well.

"Bloody hell look at that, dad forgot to mention there was a dead troll. God thirty years of rotting smells all stuck in this room." James turned a bit green.

"Let move I think I'm going to be sick." Benny said almost running to the door.

"Agreed." the others said simultaneously. They left the troll bones and the rotting stench behind as they closed the door. The chess board lit up just how it was when Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their game.

"It looks like professor McGonagall had the decency to get rid of her spell, unlike Flitwick." Freddy stated as he walked up to the various broken pieces lying about.

"Yes we must be thankful for that." Grace said sarcastically.

"Why'd you even come if you were so against this?" James asked. Grace looked around before looking at him, though she didn't make eye contact.

"I didn't want to be left out." she said quietly she saw him smirk. "What if something happened down here and you needed my help, or, or you couldn't do something that I could?" the other two smiled at her and the boys turned and walked across the chessboard. Grace hastily followed. In the next room were empty potion bottles on a table, some were overturned. They paid no mind to it and continued on their way. They opened the next door and walked in. the four walked straight up to the mirror, the same one that Harry had told them about.

"So who wants to look first?" Benny asked.

"I will." Freddy said stepping up, the others moved so that he was the only one in view. A huge grin broke his serious face and he made a victory pose. Grace rolled her eyes. James ran over and shoved Freddy out of the way and looked into the mirror himself. He too smiled, well rather smirked, and nodded to Benny who took James' place in front of the mirror. Benny looked at his magical reflection and smiled slightly, then he too moved aside. Grace however didn't move forward.

"What's wrong Grace afraid of a mirror?" Freddy taunted.

"No, I just don't know if I want to see the deepest most desperate desire of my heart." she looked nervously at the mirror.

"Oh come on Grace we came all the way down here and you won't even look?" James asked.

"Come on Grace it's not like we'll find out, you can keep it to yourself if you want." Benny supplied. The three boys pushed her in front of the mirror and held her there.

"Now take a good long look." James said. Grace looked into the mirror. The mirror Freddy and Benny walked away, but the mirror James grabbed the mirror Grace's waist and pulled her into a strong kiss. As the two were wrapped up in each other Grace's parents and James' parents came into the mirror as well and smiled brightly at the two. The mirror James broke the kiss and mouthed 'I love you' to the mirror Grace. "So what'd you see?" James asked. Grace looked away from the mirror and down at her feet she could feel her cheeks burning and her eyes begin to water.

"Nothing I didn't see anything." Grace turned and began to walk away from the mirror, and her friends. She went through the potions room and was halfway across the chessboard by the time they caught up with her.

"Gracie are you okay?" Benny asked. She nodded but they didn't believe her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddy asked.

"No." she replied.

"Come on guys let's get out of here." James said mounting his broom. He held out a hand for Grace to take but she walked over to Benny and mounted behind him instead burying her face in his back. The four of them flew back through the chamber and up through the trapdoor where they shrunk their brooms and all crammed under the invisibility cloak. Silently they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the cloak was off Grace made her way towards the girls staircase. James held onto her arm and gave Freddy and Benny a silent plea to leave, they did so and went up to their own dormitory's.

"Gracie, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No." Grace said begrudgingly.

"Then what, did you see something in the mirror that made you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at myself. I'm just stupid."

"No you're not, you are the smartest in our year."

"No I'm not. I have to study constantly, while you just laze around and when the test comes you get an outstanding without even trying. You're just better than me."

"Is that why you're acting this way?"

"No…I was just having a girl moment." James slightly smiled at this.

"Oh good I thought something else. Well no that that is all sorted out we can go to bed. Night, night." Grace watched him walk up the stairs to his room. She then turned and walked up the girls staircase and fell into her bed. She curled up under the covers and silently cried, she cried because she wanted the impossible, because she knew she had a broken dream, her family would never love her, and neither would James.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A/N I saw The Half-Blood Prince last night it was so awesome, it sucks that they left parts out but it was way better than the fifth one, kudos to Warner Brothers…..review please**_


	7. Sixth Year Part 1

Sixth Year part I

"Can I ask why we are doing this again?" Grace asked as she Freddy and Benny snuck around Hogsmeade.

"No." they answered simultaneously. Grace rolled her eyes but followed them. They hid behind a barrel as James passed with his 'date' Marissa Sanders a Ravenclaw fifth year. The three peaked over the top of the barrel to see where their friend was going.

"Uck! He's taking her there?" Grace asked incredulously.

"James you went too far, mate." Freddy muttered shaking his head. He stood when the door closed behind James and Marissa. "Well Benny you wait out here while Grace and I go in to get a better look." Benny and Grace looked at him strangely. "Me an' Grace can pass as a couple and if there is an odd number the old hag may get suspicious, thinking we're up to something."

"But we are up to something." Benny said.

"I know that, which is why you'll be out here keeping watch." Freddy stated.

"Why can't I go in with Grace and you look out?" Benny asked

"Because you aren't subtle. James can't know we are tailing him, and you'd give it away. So that is that." Freddy grabbed Grace's hand and walked into Madame Puddinfoot's. they both visibly cringed as they looked in at all the pink, all the couples kissing and the dumpy old lady who ran the place smiling like an idiot. Freddy pulled Grace to a booth behind a plant where they could see James but he wouldn't be able to see them. Grace kept looking at Benny through the window, and tapping her foot. Freddy couldn't concentrate on trying to read Marissa and James' lips because of the incessant tapping. With a sigh he placed his hand on her thigh to stop it, she jumped slightly and looked at him then to his hand. He blushed before moving it.

"Sorry." he muttered

"No problem." she went back to watching Benny but her foot ceased it's frantic tapping. Freddy watched her for a moment before turning back to watch James. "Freddy?" he faced Grace again

"Yes?"

"Why are we following James?"

"I'm, well we are curious." he gestured to Benny through the window, "James has always hated Marissa, Benny thinks he's being blackmailed, I think it's love potion."

"He could have just had a change of heart." Freddy scoffed and shook his head.

"No way once James makes up his mind about a person there's no way to change it." Grace looked down at her hands then back out to where Benny stood outside. Freddy looked back at James and Marissa her face was angry as she glared at James, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered old parchment. Freddy gasped.

"What? What is it?" Grace asked turning back to him.

"She has the Marauder's Map, she blackmailing James with the Marauders Map…oh damnit."

"What?"

"Not only does she have the map, but I owe Benny five galleons. I could have sworn it was love potion." Grace rolled her eyes and stood up, descretly she made her way so she was behind Marissa. James eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. Grace put her finger to her lips and watched the back of Marissa's head.

"Are you even paying attention to me? I could have you and your little friends expelled for this."

"Yes I realize that…dear." James seemed to choke on the last word.

"Very good." just as she was about to put the map back in her pocket Grace grabbed it. Marissa spun around. "YOU!"

"Me." Grace smiled. Marissa tackled Grace. Grace took her wand out but instead of pointing it at Marissa she hit the map. Marissa grabbed the map, and began to swat Grace. James and Freddy pulled Marissa off of Grace and the younger Ravenclaw huffed before storming to the door.

"I'm going to Headmistress McGonagall." she ran past Benny who was coming in to see what all the ruckus was about. Grace smiled.

"Grace what were you thinking? Why did you do that?" James shouted.

"We're going to get expelled. You couldn't hold the map in your butterfingers for that much longer?" Freddy shouted.

"You guys I-"

"Wait what happened? Did you say map? Marissa has the map?"

"No-"

"YES! Grace grabbed at it and Marissa is going to snitch on us." James told him.

"If you just listened to me for a moment." Grace tried to get their attention.

"No Grace you've done enough." Freddy spat. Grace raised her eyebrows and turned toward the door. McGonagall and Marissa stood at the door, the latter looking very smug.

"Would you four mind coming with me, I believe you have already caused a big enough scene inside the shop." McGonagall said. The four walked out of Madame Puddinfoot's and out front where McGonagall took the map from Marissa. "Miss Sanders tells me that this is an illegal piece of parchment and that you have been using it to sneak around the school. Is this correct?" the boys didn't answer so Grace perked up

"No Headmistress we've never used that piece of parchment." Marissa glared at her.

"She's lying professor. I can prove it. I saw Potter use it." Marissa pulled out her wand and placed it on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." her smug face dropped as nothing appeared on the paper, she said it again, and again. Still nothing, she looked to McGonagall. "I swear it's a map professor, maybe it just has to be one of them to activate it?" McGonagall rolled her eyes

"Potter please repeat Miss Sander's words with your wand on the map." James' eyes shifted to Grace she remained smiling. He complied and placed the tip of his wand on the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." nothing happened and James visibly relaxed. McGonagall rolled her eyes and handed the parchment to Marissa.

"Here is your parchment Miss Sanders, please do not bother me with such trivial and made up catastrophies like this ever again. You four may go on about your business." with that the headmistress walked away. Marissa steamed as she glared at them, and with a screech she turned on her heel and stormed away. The boys all turned to Grace.

"How?" James asked quietly. Grace reached into her bag and pulled out an identical piece of parchment to the one Marissa just threw at a third year.

"I tried to tell you boys. You should know by now that I never do anything without thinking it through." the three boys smiled and all reached for her at once as they stood in their group hug Freddy asked.

"How did you do it?"

"I just made a nonworking copy of the map gave her that one and hid the real one, it wasn't that difficult. And next time I hope you let me explain before cutting me off, you three almost gave it away."

"Sorry love, guess we get a little big headed." James said. Grace turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay, I love you guys really but I'm not comfortable being this close for a long period of time." Freddy said squirming. The three boys all took two steps away from one another.

"Come on lets head to the three broomsticks before we go back to the tower." Benny suggested. They all nodded in agreement. Freddy looked at Grace as they began walking.

"Want a lift shorty?" she smiled up at him and he stooped down, she jumped on his back and he straightened up.

"Onward men." Grace said pointing in the general direction of the Three Broomsticks. With James on her left, Benny on her left and Freddy carrying her she was content.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Freddy and Benny were walking back to the common room from Filch's office having served a very long and tiring detention.

"God I'm so bloody sore, Benny how do you stand being muggle born and cleaning like that all the time?" James groaned clutching his back.

"I never clean like that, I don't even know what that was, but it was not normal."

"I am really not looking forward to going up seven flights of stairs." Freddy announced bringing the reality of their situation crashing down on his two friends.

"I really hate you for bringing that up." James said.

"Yeah well I really hate you for forgetting the cloak, if you had just remembered it we wouldn't have got caught."

"Oh please yes we would have you still would have seen that spider and have screamed like a little girl." Benny said pulling himself up the stairs.

"Too bad you're a little girl at heart and too bad Ted and Vic are gone, they would have let us off easily instead we get this new Head who's a major arse, damn McGlaggen. Dad and uncle Ron hate his dad's guts." James said following Benny to the next flight of stairs.

"Lets just use our energy to get to the common room then Grace can give us some of her potion garbage so we can sleep." Freddy just began to crawl along the ground. Finally they made their way to the Gryffindor Common room after about a half hour of sluggishly going up stairs. They gave the Fat Lady the password and they fell through the portrait hole and onto the floor. They all stood up and walked to the couch but stopped when they saw who was sitting there completely oblivious to their entrance. Grace was sitting on the couch right up against Thomas Fleeton a seventh year. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear. Over on the girls staircase was Dominique, Roxanne, Rose, Molly and Lily all had dreamy looks on their face as if they were watching a muggle romance film. Over on the boys staircase Albus and Hugo were sitting on the stairs making puking faces at James and Freddy. Other than that the new arrivals were ignored. Fleeton twisted his body and looked at Grace, she looked back at him, he leaned in,

"OI, None of that now there are children present!" James shouted. Grace whirled around and Fleeton stood instantly. Grace blushed a million shades of red and the girls all ran up the stairs except Dominique and Roxanne, Albus and Hugo simply walked up, leaving the older teens alone.

"Grace what are you doing?" Freddy asked in a condescending tone.

"Well I could ask the same question Freddy."

"Grace what are you doing with him?"

"I'd thought it was obvious James."

"No it's not."

"Well James, he's a boy I'm a girl and we happen to like each other."

"Pfft you don't like boys like that." at once all three girls in the room put their hands on their hips and raised their eyebrows at him.

"Like what James?" Freddy and Benny turned to their friend shaking their heads.

"Just shut up James it won't end well if you say something." Benny said James didn't listen.

"Well you're sixteen, Grace. And not exactly unfortunate looking, you've never had a boyfriend so I kind of assumed you went the other way." Grace's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth dropped open. Freddy and Benny smacked their foreheads and Dominique and Roxanne looked livid, Fleeton looked confused.

"You thought I was a lesbian?"

"Well yeah, I mean this is the first time you've seemed remotely interested in a guy, plus you dress like a guy you never care about your appearance and you don't wear make up. I mean come on I thought all girls wore make up until you. You give off Lesbo signals by your lack of caring." he looked down at her sheepishly. Grace walked up to him, smacked him across the face and walked up the dormitory steps.

"James how could you be so insensitive, you would realize who she liked if you just paid attention you stupid prat." Roxanne smacked him as well. Dominique stepped up.

"Did you ever think that she wanted to spare you girl drama by not talking about boys in front of you. That's why she has us you idiot. She doesn't want to make it awkward talking about boys with boys." she smacked him as well and the two cousins sprinted up the stairs after their friend. No one noticed Fleeton leave the room. James sat down on the couch. Benny and Freddy sat next to him.

"Did you know?" James asked his friends. Freddy shook his head and Benny nodded. The other two looked at him.

"What? It was blatantly obvious that she liked someone, but I just could never tell who."

"How did you know?"

"My mum always has me watching chick flicks with her, I learned to understand women that way, how else do you think I can keep my girlfriends and you two can't."

"Who do you think it is?" Freddy asked looking over at their feminine friend.

"Why are you looking at me I already told you I didn't know."

"Well you are as close to gay as a straight bloke can get. So you could give us your best guess and we can go from there."

"Well if she still has a diary she probably wrote it in there. Remember in first year when we read it?" Freddy and James started laughing. Grace left her diary down by the lake one day and the boys opened it to find that she was a very detailed writer. She wrote that she had a huge crush on a certain head boy. And the boys who were supposed to be her best friends laughed their heads off at it. And when she couldn't find her diary they told her that they read her deep secret crush entries she didn't talk to them for two months relying on Dominique to be her friend, she even ignored Teddy thinking the boys had told him. The three teen boys looked at each other.

"On second thought lets make it our first priority to get her to like us again." James said.

"What do you mean us, you're the only one who got slapped." Freddy said.

"Guys I'm going to bed so I can get up early and talk to her." Benny announced standing up and stretching.

"Thanks mate I owe you." James relaxed on the couch.

"I'm not talking for you I'm just making sure the two of us are cool this is your own battle." Benny got up shortly followed by Freddy and James.

True to his word Benny got up early to head down stairs to wait for Grace. Benny always had sort of a crush on her, he always wanted to sit next to her in classes, while James and Freddy sat at the table in front of them she would doodle in her notebook and occasionally look up, either to look at the board, James and Freddy, or up at him. When she looked at the latter of the three he would always blush and look down and he would hear her giggle at him before they would start to play hangman. Benny always had the nagging feeling that she liked James or Freddy the way she would always look up at them and smile, she never smiled like that when it was just him. It was most likely Freddy she was best friends with his little sister. They probably planned their wedding up in the girls dormitory all excited about being sister in laws. _Maybe I can tell her how I feel, no it will never work._

Freddy woke up upon hearing the door to the dormitory open and close. Benny had left to go meet Grace. For sometime he thought that the two of them had a secret relationship. And last night was a charade because they believed someone was getting suspicious, and someone was, Freddy was determined to catch them in the act. But would she forgive him if he broke up her relationship, maybe he could frame Benny and be her shoulder to cry on, now was the perfect time, normally when she was sad she would go to James and he would hold her as she cried, because of some messed up girl drama. Now he was the drama, he would get rid of Benny and it could just be him and Grace. A thought came to mind, Benny's waiting up for Grace alone in the common room, _Damnit I've got to get ready. _

Freddy leaped out of the bed and quickly got dressed as fast as he could. He ran down the steps and jumped over the back of the couch landing next to Benny. They looked each other up and down.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Fred, I thought you were still sleeping."

"Thought I'd take a leaf out of your book and make sure me an' Grace are cool. I certainly don't want to be on the other end of her hexes. She's feisty in a duel." Ben nodded in agreement.

"Want to play exploding snap while we wait?"

"Sure." the two sat not really paying attention to the game, but both thinking about what they were going to say to Grace when she came down.

An hour later the common room was almost full of people. Ben and Freddy got bored of cards and just sat there watching younger and older students alike pass by either starting homework neglected from the previous night or heading to breakfast. Before they realized it James plopped down next to them and stretched out.

"What are you two birds doing up so early?"

"Waiting." Ben replied

"You mean she still isn't down yet?" the two nodded. The three boys sat for another five minutes before Lily came down the stairs. James called her over and she smirked as she skipped to the couch they were sitting on.

"Where's Grace?" Lily smiled wider.

"She's coming." was all she said before she went to her second year friends and they left the room giggling happily. Next Molly, and Rose came down with their friends and they looked over at the three boys on the couch and began to giggle as well, Rose looked at the stairs before she and her friends left the common room behind Molly. Roxanne came down and winked at her brother and his friends before sitting in one of the plush armchairs that were scattered about. Albus and Hugo walked over to the boys.

"What's going on?" Albus asked

"No clue Al." James said looking around curiously.

"Where's Gracie?" Hugo asked following his cousin's gaze.

"No idea, go ask Roxie she seems to know." the two boys nodded and walked off. Dominique appeared on the stairs, but then turned and appeared to be arguing with someone before coming downstairs. She smiled over at the boys and stood next to the portrait hole. The only one left up there is Grace, it seems like every single girl in Gryffindor knows what is about to happen while the boys sit wondering. Two feet can be seen at the top of the stairs, not just any feet but two feet in high heels. The three boys on the couch look at each other. The feet slowly turn into tight smooth muscular legs, the long legs go up, up and up into the red and black plaid, pleated skirt of Gryffindor girls then the rest of the uniform covers the body of a Goddess. Finally the person is off of the stairs completely and James, Freddy and Benny look at her face. Her blue eyes are brighter than ever outlined subtly with makeup and her ebony hair curled to perfection and shinier than a new galleon . Their jaws drop as she walks towards them. She leans in so her face is inches from James the three boys regretfully pull their eyes away from her slightly unbuttoned shirt to her face.

"How's this for dressing like a man?" she stood up and slung her backpack on her shoulder.

"I've seen you in less." James announced.

"did you enjoy it?"

"Immensely. However you dressing like a girl does not eliminate the possibility of being gay."

"So what do you want me to do to prove that I am in fact straight?"

"Kiss a guy."

"Who?"

"Why not me? I'm right here after all." Grace persona changed as she turned a slight shade of red and bit her lip while Benny and Freddy held their breaths. James sat waiting expectantly.

"I don't know."

"Ha, I win. You're gay." Graces embarrassment turned to annoyance.

"You haven't won anything." Grace grabbed his tie and pulled him up to her. Her world spun faster as it melted into oblivion. She couldn't breath nor did she want to fearing that if she were to satisfy her lungs she would never feel this way ever again. James wrapped his arms around her waist his fingers lighting tiny fires along her skin even through her uniform. Her hands went to his already unruly hair and messed it up even more twisting clumps of it around her fingers. After what only seemed like seconds of being joined they broke apart. Grace took several steps back and readjusted her bag before running over to where Dominique and Roxanne were waiting with smug smiles on their faces, never once did she look up form the ground. Albus and Hugo ran after the three older teens, and before he left Albus turned and looked at the boys and mouthed '_you screwed up James'_ making a slashing gesture at his throat. The three boys left in the room had their jaws hanging open and not one of them was capable of a coherent thought.

"What do you think she's doing this for?" James asked being the first to speak

"Maybe she's trying to prove something to you." Benny came out of his heart breaking muse.

"Okay, she's not a lesbian. She's just our really hot sexy friend who got mad at us because we're idiots."

"There you go with that we shit again. Me an' Benny didn't do anything. It's all you. It's always been just you." Freddy snapped. He got up and grabbed his bag and walked to the portrait hole. Benny followed looking disheartened.

"What is wrong with the two of you? You were bloody fine when I came down stairs." James said following their lead.

"James you're such an idiot." Freddy almost screamed.

"What why?"

"Because-"

"Freddy don't he needs to figure it out himself but at the rate he's going he'll never figure it out and a lot of people are going to be upset with him." Benny interrupted Freddy before he could say anything of value.

"James, maybe you should start trying to grow up. We're adults you need to get a grip on reality." Freddy had never been so serious in his life. The way the two were talking to him scared James a little as if he had missed something very important.

"Freddy, Benny, what's going on? You can tell me. I mean we're still mates right?" Freddy and Benny looked to one another.

"Yeah James, we're still mates, but I don't think it would be right if we told what's going on, I mean I don't even know if it's true." James nodded and the three boys continued to the great hall. At the top of the Grand Staircase sitting on the top step, was Grace flanked by Dominique and Roxanne.

"GRACIE!" James shouted the three girls looked up at the approaching boys. Dominique whispered into Grace's ear before leading Roxanne down the staircase and into the Great Hall. Gracie remained sitting and waited for the boys to join her. James sat on her right and flung an arm around her. The other two stood waiting

"Grace, you know I was kidding, I really didn't mean it. It was just a thought, but now I realize girls can be straight and be a tomboy too. And who am I kidding who wouldn't want to hang with the three of us." Grace raised her eyebrows. She knew he would try to pretend it never happened, that they had never kissed and she was glad, she didn't think she could handle his rejection. "The thing is, I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that I was out of line. Please don't hate me." Grace cracked a smile.

"I was offended Potter but I could never hate you for something like that. I guess it was just a 'girl moment.'"

"Then why the bloody hell did you smack me?"

"Because you deserved it." Grace began to walk down the stairs, and the boys followed.

"So this whole thing was a show? You did all this theatrics to try and prove to me I was wrong not because you were mad at me?"

"Yeah pretty much." James rolled his eyes.

"So we cool?"

"Yes James, but if you do something like that again, I won't hesitate to castrate you."

"Deal… You know you look really naughty in that uniform, like what the muggles would think of with a catholic school girl outfit. Bet some blokes in our classes will be thinking of dirty things to do with you in the classroom during lessons."

"JAMES!" Grace smacked him on the arm but then proceeded to button another button on her blouse and tried unsuccessfully to pull her skirt down a little more. "Damn you Dominique." Grace muttered under her breath. The four so called friends walked into the great hall, many heads turned in their direction, and this was not unnoticed by the boys, James wrapped his arm back around Grace, until the two of them sat down, glaring at anyone who stared. Freddy and Benny sat across from them both looking at the hand around Grace's waist. Neither Grace nor James seemed bothered by it and they started eating their breakfast. Benny and Freddy didn't need to be genius's to realized who Grace liked and it wasn't either of them. They both saw Grace blush when James started playing with her hair, soon that blush turned to irritation when he started to flirt with Regina Daily and Paulette Morgan. The post came after a while and there was an owl for every Weasley and every Potter as well as Benny and Grace. They all opened it at once and all the girls screamed.

"TEDDY AND VIC ARE ENGAGED!" the boys had to cover their ears and stifle their groans. Weddings were not fun because of one thing, or rather one person. Auntie Muriel was a cow and every single member of the family wanted to disembowel her.

"Oh James look their getting married on the same day as Bill and Fleur did." Grace said pointing to the on the letter.

"I don't even know the date they got married on how the hell do you?"

"Because it was the day after your dad's birthday."

"Mkay, how do you know that?"

"I'm only over at your house every summer you dim wit, after a while you tend to notice these things. Well we best get to class only a few more weeks before final exams." Grace left the table and Benny and Freddy went after her James reluctantly left Regina to follow his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxy what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Grace."

"Are you sure? Because you guys assured me this would work and it didn't."

"It's okay he just needs time, and if he doesn't realize he loves you he is just too stupid to worry about."

"Gee thanks." the two girls laid on Grace's bed on the last day of term in the deserted dorm room. Dominique left the room five minutes ago to meet with her boyfriend and Ravenclaw seventh year Marcus Dell, leaving the two girls to lounge about.

"Hey at least there's hope for you. I mean your gorgeous but me I have freaking Weasley hair no one likes Gingers."

"Hey if Rose can have frizzy ginger hair and end up with a Malfoy then there is hope for you yet."

"Technically they aren't together." Roxanne pointed out.

"Well it's only a matter of time before you have a bunch of Strawberry blonde cousins."

"She'd kill you if she heard you talking like that."

"Well it's not like you guys aren't imagining me with a certain someone."

"Too true. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because Roxanne, if you hadn't noticed he kind of has a girlfriend now and he won't feel the same."

"Puh-lease, the way the two of you were making out last month I'm surprised he didn't confess his undying love right then and their, but then again he's never been one to commit to anything besides Quidditch. I can't believe he's stuck with that whore Regina Daily. I want to know how the three of them all have girlfriends and you look better than the three of them put together times ten but your single."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you are one sexy beast. Not in a lesbian way I know how you feel about that, but honey you should get out there start dating. That's it, the one sure fire way to see if a guy likes you is to make him jealous."

"Or he could think of you like a sister and be just way to overprotective."

"Stop killing my plans Grace."

"Then stop coming up with crappy plans Roxanne."

"Shut up." there was a loud smack on the window, causing Grace and Roxie to fall off the bed and onto the floor, there was a chorus of laughter out the window. The two girls opened the window to see James, Freddy, Benny, Albus and Rosie hovering on their brooms.

"What are you doing?"

"Quidditch pick up game. Care to join us?" Grace turned to Roxie, the latter being the most competitive of the two answered.

"You're on." the girls grabbed their brooms and flew through the open window. They found Dominique and her boyfriend by the lake and Dominique was persuaded, better yet black mailed, by James into joining them. Lily, Hugo and Molly sat in the stands watching their family play. It was James, Freddy, Dominique and Rosie against Benny, Albus, Grace and Roxie. James, Freddy, Benny and Roxie all played on the house team Freddy was a beater, James and Roxie were Chasers and Benny was the Keeper for the Gryffindor team, however in this inner house game Benny and Dom played as the keepers, Freddy and Albus played as beaters and the rest played as chasers. Naturally James team won only because Grace was a klutz, according to her team, but they all had fun except Roxie who challenged James to wizards chess intent on beating him at something.


	8. Sixth Year part 2

Sixth Year part II

The day turned to night and night turned to morning and the Weasley-Potter-Barker-Ares group got on the Hogwarts express and headed home. The sixth years took a compartment to themselves and settled down. Immediately Grace stretched out on one bench announcing that she was going to sleep, and once they thought she was asleep the boys began to talk.

"Damn what a year, huh boys?" James asked

"I'll say we only got caught four times since Christmas. I say it's a new record." Benny announced

"You can say that again. I think the professors are on to us though things keep happening but they can't pin it on us. Oh I'd bet they'd love to know our secret." Freddy said shifting in his seat and propping his legs on Benny's.

"Well they could easily find it if they picked up the right book, I mean Grace only had to read three books in the library to find it." Benny replied shoving his friends legs off of his own.

"Speaking of which, what's gotten into her, she's been acting weird since our fake little row." James said looking at their female friend. Freddy and Benny looked at each other knowing the answer, but apparently their friend was still too thick to see it.

"What do you think of it James?" Benny asked.

"I think she's gone bloody bonkers, but at least she looks good going there. I never knew she could be girly."

"I don't think anyone did, except the girls."

"Girls are strange beings. So glad we deal mainly with tomboys."

"You'd be surprised at how girly they all can be cuz." Freddy said glancing between James and Grace. James gave him a quizzical look then looked to Benny.

"Is there something you two know that I don't." well he wasn't as thick as he seemed.

"YES." they nearly shouted at once.

"tell me."

"No this is something you need to figure out yourself." Benny told him sternly

"This is about me?"

"Yeah and a significant other." Freddy added

"Joy." James spat sarcastically. "I'm going to go see if Regina wants a snog before we get to the platform." A few seconds after James left Grace shot up scaring the other two out of their minds.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" Freddy asked.

"Do you know?" the boys gulped

"Uh know what?" Benny asked

"What do you know that James doesn't?" neither of them looked willing to give. Grace stood and crossed to the other side of the compartment, and looked down at them. She lifted one knee and slid it between Freddy's legs coming dangerously close to his center, she repeated the gesture with Benny and used the over head rack to steady herself.

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"Not particularly, but I value the family jewels more than family itself, so um well we sort of know about you having a thing for James." Freddy said. Grace looked at him a moment before she jumped down and backed up. The boys clutched themselves as if afraid that, that part of their anatomy had disappeared. Grace looked back and forth between them before running out of the compartment and barging in on Roxanne and her friends. Without saying anything she grabbed her younger friend's wrist then sprinted to Dominique's compartment and used the same rude greeting and with the two of them at her side she found an empty compartment and shoved them in.

"They know they both know."

"Who knows what?" Dominique asked irritably she was after all supposed to be spending time with her boyfriend.

"Benny and Freddy know about me liking James."

"Wow I have to give my brother more credit." Roxanne said scratching her head. Grace gave her a scathing look

"Do you think they told James?" Dominique asked trying to be concerned, but not understanding why Grace was so nervous, everyone knew.

"They couldn't have. James would have mad a big scene out of it." Grace shook her head pacing

"Maybe he's just different with you, I mean you are like his best friend." Roxie supplied

"James isn't that sensitive." Grace continued her pacing as her friends sat watching.

"So maybe he really does feel the same way." Roxie suggested

"Or maybe he just doesn't know." Grace began to bite her nails

"Grace are you out to destroy all of my ideas?"

"No I'm being realistic Rox, he doesn't like me and he never will."

"Grace, I'm sure there are loads of guys out there who would love to have you, and if James isn't one of them, then he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks guys, you can go back to your friends I'm going to go for a walk before I head back." the three girls went separate ways. Grace was almost to the other end of the train when she ran into Lorcan Scamander. Grace had a fleeting image of what Regina Daily threatened her with and had to take a step back and shake her head.

"Hey Grace, wh-what are you doing down here? I mean don't you usually sit at the back of the train?"

"I just wanted a change of scenery. So um…Are you going anywhere this summer?" Grace asked, the two began to walk along the corridor.

"Um well my family and I are going to France for two weeks in July to see our grandparents, but that's about it. What about you?"

"Oh I'll be here and there, I'm going to Teddy and Victoire's wedding in August."

"Oh I remember when you girls got the invitations blasted my bloody ear drums." he smiled at her

"Sorry about that, I guess you could say we were excited, I've never been to a wedding before."

"They aren't that fun, let me tell you. All the annoying relatives come and you have to be introduced to all of them, it's a real bore."

"Well it's not my family so I think I'll survive." Lorcan had stopped walking and opened the compartment door. Grace looked at the door and the hall back to her compartment.

"Do you want to sit with my brother and I? you seem hesitant to go back to your friends."

"Yeah sure, thanks. My friends can just be confusing at times." Grace stepped into the compartment. Lysander looked up and his mouth fell open. Grace raised her eyebrows at him, and he continued to stare, it was obvious these two didn't have much experience with the opposite sex. Grace walked up to Lysander, put her finger under his jaw and closed his mouth.

"You know Ly, it's not polite to stare." He blushed and looked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train pulled onto platform 9 ¾ and the students began to pile off, James, Freddy and Benny walked over to where the Potter and Weasley adults stood waiting pulling Grace's trunk along with their own. Teddy and Victoire had come along and all the cousins were surrounding them talking about the wedding. Teddy separated himself from his fiancé and the girl cousins and walked up to James Freddy Benny Albus and Hugo.

"Hey guys where's Grace?" Freddy and Benny shared a look while Albus and James shrugged. Hugo however pointed into the crowd. The others turned around and saw Grace talking to the Scamander twins.

"What's she doing with them?" James asked. Teddy saw Freddy and Benny exchange another look out of the corner of his eye. The entire family started watching the exchange between the twins and Grace now. They all saw how she hugged the two of them goodbye, and they all saw how Lorcan gave her a swift kiss and how they both blushed and looked away. They all saw how James, Freddy, Benny, Albus and Teddy clenched their fists and started whispering death threats as the two started kissing again, the boys started to walk forward, Dominique and Roxanne jumped in front of them to keep them all back. The adults gave each other worried looks before wrangling in their sons, it was then clear to all of them who had a thing for Grace. Lily went over to Grace and grabbed her arm. The two kissing teens jumped apart and looked down at her.

"Grace, we've got a problem." Lily gestured to her family arguing with each other.

"What happened?" Grace asked

"Well they saw you kind of kissing Lorcan." Grace turned red as did the man in question. The two older teens looked at the thirteen year old then back at each other.

"Well I guess I'll see you later huh?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I write you?"

"No problem. I'll be waiting." when Lorcan left she turned to Lily.

"This is horrible Lils. Well what's going on?"

"They all seem somewhat jealous, of you're new little friend they all were about to charge over here and beat the crap out of Lorcan."

"Oh boy."

"We better get over there." Grace followed Lily over to the mob of Weasley's and Potters with her head bowed down. The talking ceased to exist as the group noticed Grace standing there. No one said anything and every few seconds Grace would get a few shades darker.

"Grace it's lovely to see you again, did you have a good year?" Ginny asked wrapping her arms around the sixteen year old.

"S'kay, I've had better." Grace looked up to see the boys glaring at her, she ducked her head back down mumbling an apology.

"Grace you owe no one an apology, you are allowed to see whoever you wish." Dominique said moving in front of Grace forcing her to look up.

"But not the geek twins. Honestly Grace that's almost as pathetic as Zambini." James blurted, then with several resounding smacks followed but a very loud "OW what was that for?"

"Why do you even care James?" Grace asked

"It's bad on image. Hardly anyone knows what house or year they're in let alone their names."

"So it's all about image? All about popularity?"

"Well yeah. And aren't you moving too fast? You barley know him and you're already making out in public. If you want to do stuff like that you should at least do it with someone well known."

"Like who?" James paled slightly before answering

"Anyone."

"You think some random guy could be better than them because they are more popular?"

"Yes I think that."

"Well right now I think that you are a total arse who needs to get a grip on reality. Popularity doesn't mean anything, it is just a figment of your imagination. People may know you but they don't necessarily have to like you, right now for instance. You may be popular but as of this moment you are a judgmental, egotistical, prat who I never want to see again." Grace grabbed her trunk spun on her heal and walked to the exit of the platform. All of the girl cousins rounded on James.

"You idiot, are you really that stupid?"

"I can't believe you James, you're not her keeper."

"Even if you don't agree with her you have to support her, its all in the girl code."

"Jamie I've never been more ashamed to call you my brother."

"How could you? You're supposed to be her friend." the older generation looked around at the teens confused. Teddy was nowhere to be seen. He had run off after Grace.

Outside King's Cross Station Teddy was given weird looks by all the passing muggles for his turquoise hair. He looked around for Grace he saw her waiting at the bus stop, and he walked over to her. She was sitting on her trunk preparing to wait for a while. Teddy bent down in front of her and put his hands on either side of her and looking her in the eyes.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Teddy."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really." she still hadn't looked up at him, but he let her be.

"You know I think the girls are more loyal to you than they are to James, they're in there giving him hell for talking to you like that." she sighed. "And he was out of line he can't tell you what to do."

"But I still listen."

"What?"

"He may not have the right to tell me those things but I still listen and I always do what he wants me to. I can't help it."

"Oh I see, you've got a thing for him." Teddy moved to sit next to her on the trunk. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, it's more than a thing. I love him, but then he does something stupid and I hate him for it, but if he thinks I'm mad at him he won't talk to me. And I can't stand it, I can't stand being away from him. So even when I am mad and want to just slit his throat, I grin and bare it because I don't want to be without him."

"You know I don't really want to tell you this but, you have a serious problem."

"I already know that."

"No this is more, you see, I think Freddy, Benny, James and Al got a little uptight when you kissed that guy, so they either like you, or want to take my job of being your surrogate big brother."

"The tough part is who's who. I miss being normal, no one liked me when I was ugly."

"Sweetheart you have never been ugly. You have always been beautiful just now that you try, you knock everyone off their feet."

"It doesn't even matter anymore he doesn't even like me and I only kissed Lorcan because I knew he liked me like I want James to."

"Hey you can't give up just yet you haven't given it enough time."

"I've liked James since second year, I think that's long enough."

"It's your life you can do what you please, but I never took you as one to give up."

"Teddy trying to get James to like me is like trying to get Grandma Weasley to lay an egg then go streaking through Diagon Alley." Teddy laughed so hard he fell off of Grace's trunk and started to roll on the ground.

"That would be a sight for sore eyes imagine dear old Molly's face if she heard you say that." the two remained laughing until the Potters and Weasley's came out of the Station and headed over to the two.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Grace and Teddy stood up still laughing

"It was a had-to-be-there-moment Harry." Teddy laughed Harry raised his eyebrow before tuning to Grace who was clutching Teddy's arm

"Grace, are your parents coming to get you?"

"No I ride the bus home."

"Here why don't I just take you home?"

"It's no trouble Harry I do it almost every year."

"Nonsense. Ginny I'll see you at home. Bye everyone." Harry grabbed Grace's arm and walked into the Alley and apparated to Grace's house.

"Thanks for the lift Harry. You know you didn't have to." Grace headed to the door but Harry grabbed her arm,

"Grace hold on for a minute. I need to know what is going on between you and James, he said he didn't even know there was a problem between you two, and I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"The reason he doesn't know is because he's a guy, and guys just don't understand these things."

"Oh its that stuff." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and turned red.

"Harry I'm not PMSing or anything it's about relationships." Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Well I'm not very good at those either but if you are wanting to talk to someone, Ginny and I are always here when you need us."

"Thanks Harry it means a lot." Grace hugged him and went up to the door and walked inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 16, 2020_

_Dear Grace, _

_We had to postpone the wedding, so don't bother packing a fancy dress. I just couldn't go through with it. My grandma passed away last night, Victoire said we could wait another year, so we could still be married on Bill and Fleur's anniversary. I just need time, if it's possible for you to come over to Harry's please do, I know you are mad at James but I just really want to have everyone there. The funeral is on the 18__th__ so if you could come that would be great. You know grandma loved you. Please come as soon as you get this._

_Love Teddy_

Grace shoved everything she could into her suitcase and sprinted down the stairs. Her parents and siblings were sitting in the parlor, and they looked up as she entered the room making a beeline for the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked

"Where I'm needed."

"Can't you just apparate?"

"I don't turn seventeen for another month."

"Oh you don't do you?" she appeared to have an epiphany.

"No I don't good bye mother, father, girls. Potter Manor."

"Oi I'm a boy!" her brother shouted but she was already on her way to her real home. Fireplace after fireplace passed in front of Grace until she stumbled out of the one she was headed for. As soon as she stepped into the room she was engulfed in a hug.

"Teddy I am so sorry. Andromeda was a wonderful woman."

"I know." Teddy buried his head in her hair and pulled her closer "Thank you for coming."

"I would never leave you Teddy."

"Am I a coward for postponing the wedding for something like this?"

"No absolutely not, she was your only blood relative left. You need time to recuperate."

"I really wanted her to be there."

"She'll be there in spirit, she loved you so much, I'm sure your parents and grandparents are all watching you."

"You sure do know how to make a moment awkward Grace."

"One of my many specialties." they laughed and let go of one another. Grace looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Ginny and Lily are in the kitchen, Harry's working, Albus is editing his summer homework and James ran off somewhere with Freddy and Benny, probably doing something they shouldn't."

"Why do they always side with James?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase bros before hoes?"

"So I'm a hoe?"

"God Grace, no its just like chicks before dicks but the guys version." Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"I know I just get so ticked sometimes." Grace sighed looking down.

"So how are things with you? Do you talk to that Loco guy?" Teddy asked sitting down and pulling her down next to him.

"Yes I occasionally get an owl from _Lorcan_ but I haven't really seen him because he and his family went to France. So I just basically spend my time in my room at the penitentiary."

"Hmm sounds like fun."

"Oodles."

"Grace! I didn't know you were here." Lily jumped over the back of the couch and hugged her friend. Grace hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Miss me already kid?"

"Absolutely James and Albus are insufferable."

"You should try living with my family." Lily looked sheepish

"Did you find out if your brother was gay?"

"Not yet I don't think I'll ever get proof unless he tells me in all honesty."

"Shame you could have black mailed him."

"Lils you need to stop hanging out with James." she scoffed and got more comfortable on the couch.

"MUM! We're home!"

"Speak of the devil."

"What devil are you talking about Ares?" James Freddy and Ben all walked into the living room and sat down.

"You James, only you."

"Admit it you love me."

"Of course I love you James, I love you so much I can't stop thinking about you even if I tried. You occupy every fragment of my meager existence." it took all of her will power to say that with a sarcastic undertone

"As I should." he smirked at her from across the room. Grace let out an uncharacteristic growl and leapt off the couch and up the stairs. He's so cocky, so arrogant and so egotistically perfect, his smirk melts her heart when ever she sees it. She spoke the truth and he didn't even know it. She slammed Lily's bedroom door shut and sat on her bed, her vision became blurry, but no she couldn't cry she can't let these things get to her because if she wanted him around she would have to deal with these things all the time. She didn't understand these things and she certainly didn't want to feel these things, they were ruining her life and she doesn't think she can handle it. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Gracie can I come in?" James poked his head around the door.

"Uh yeah." Grace turned away from the door and listened to his footsteps as he made his way directly behind her.

"Gracie, are you okay?" her heart was screaming at her, screaming for her to tell him everything, how she felt about him how she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. But her brain told her to stick with the plan.

"Yeah I guess I was just having a 'girl moment.'"

"Like PMS or something?"

"More like something. James, you are my friend right?"

"Of course."

"Then as my friend you have to respect my decisions."

"I'll try. We cool?"

"As a pair of popsicles." he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She breathed in his scent and held on for as long as possible.


	9. Seventh Year: The Beginning

Seventh Year

Professor McGonagall stood at the podium making her 'Beginning of the year speech'.

"on a final note there will be no Quidditch this year-" there was an uproar in the great hall, students shouting obscenities, and rising to their feet.

"However the ministry of Magic has decided to reinstate the Triwizard tournament hoping it will be restored to its former glory." the shouting stopped but the students began to whisper excitedly. "Only those who are 17 and older may participate and because of the last Tournament's difficulties the Goblet will be guarded at all times by either myself or the other Headmasters." McGonagall went on and James leaned in to the table gesturing for his friends do so as well.

"I'm putting my name in that cup. What about you?"

"James don't you think that your dad won't want you in the tournament. I mean last time his friend died."

"Grace, dad defeated Voldemort there is no more threat. Besides if he was back he'd be after my dad not me."

"But he could use you to get to your dad." Grace persisted.

"Grace he'll be fine if anything gets killed it'll be his ego when they pick someone else." Freddy chuckled.

"That or Durmstang beats him into the dust." Ben started laughing. Grace smiled as she looked at James' scowl.

"James if it will help I won't enter." Grace said gently.

"How would that help?" James asked indignantly

"Well because if I entered I know I could kick your ass." Freddy and Benny chuckled

"Oh you could kick my ass huh?"

"Yes."

"You're on." James stuck out his hand. Grace looked at it.

"On? On what?"

"We both enter see who wins."

"James I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why are you afraid?"

"James people can die in this tournament."

"So you are afraid."

"Yes I am afraid James, and I don't care if it means eternal glory or 1000 galleons I'm not entering."

"What's your problem?"

"Just let it go James." neither of the two arguing teens realized that food had arrived on the table, or that everyone within a ten foot radius was looking at them, and neither cared.

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to." Grace looked at him waiting. He didn't say anything so she turned to her plate and began to eat.

"and you say you can kick my ass?" James muttered to his plate Grace put her utensils down before turning back to James.

"James, I am perfectly capable of defending myself and defeating whatever is thrown at me but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be scared out of my wits. I have the ability to win but not the bravery, that is why I would never enter. You however can feel free, you fear nothing."

"That's not true."

"Oh really then what are you afraid of?" James looked away from her and began to eat again. She continued to stare before standing and walking away. Benny and Freddy looked back and forth between the each other. Freddy stared at his cousin as he ate slowly glancing at Grace's empty seat.

"Just go after her mate." Benny said.

"Why?" he asked monotonously

"Are you really that blind?" Freddy asked

"What?"

"Don't he has to figure it out for himself."

"No Ben he's too thick, soon she won't be the same and she'll leave all three of us." James looked back and forth between his arguing friends

"He needs to do this himself." James stood up and walked away.

"Grace." James grabbed her arm and turned her around at the top of the stairs. She was not crying but was very close. She looked conflicted and afraid. "What's wrong? Is this another of your girl moments?" She looked at him scathingly.

"Yes this is one of my 'girl moments'. that's all it is a 'girl moment'…" relief made its way onto James' face, but Grace's voice changed it turned angry instead of sarcastic and it raised several octaves. "Fuck James. How can you not see it? The facts are everywhere. The whole ordeal is blatantly obvious. Everyone else sees it, If you still can't after all these years, then you are the stupidest man I have ever met in my entire life, and I should not be doing this."

"Doing what? Are you - Are you breaking off our friendship?" He looked at her hopelessly confusion in his eyes after everything this is what she gets so mad at that she would end their friendship.

"So what if I am?" she looks at him determinedly as if daring him to try and save their relationship

"But you can't."

"Why not?" he was quiet, and looked away. She waited looking at him, he didn't look at anything but the floor. "So this is it? You're not even going to say something? No 'Don't do this.' No 'Nice knowing you' or even a 'Please stay'. this is it. You're just going to let me walk away?" James looked up into her eyes. Hazel met blue and her stomach erupted, not with butterflies but with a whole zoo all stampeding towards the exit to be free. He broke eye contact and turned away back down the stairs. The zoo of animals in her gut all seemed to die at that moment as quickly as they were set free for the gate they were trapped again forced to lie in their cages. Grace stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at where he had stood. He walked away, away from her, and as he left he unknowingly ripped her heart in half. One half was lost in the cesspool of life with him while the other half kept her life going, but only just. She kept saying that she couldn't live without him, and everyone said she was being overdramatic, now she wished she wasn't. she wanted to die right then and there, right where he left her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't eat with the others. She didn't speak with the others. She sat alone. She worked alone. She was alone, and she didn't want to change that. When he left her standing there, she had to gather herself, she went and packed her things and went to the Room of Requirement and that is where she stayed, where she slept. Her roommates wouldn't notice that or they would be overjoyed, they didn't like her. She ate her meals in the kitchens with the house elves, they were her company. She no longer spent time with Roxanne and the others, they were related to _him, _they had ties with _him,_ so her ties to them had to be eliminated. She became a ghost, she did nothing but her schoolwork and she became paler from her lack of the outside world. She didn't bother to go to the Halloween Feast, she knew who the Hogwarts Champion was, and the next day _he _rubbed it in everyone's face. _He _did not seem disturbed by the sudden end of their friendship, the others always looked hurt when she passed, _he _looked away, _he _ignored her very existence.

He would strut around the castle with his head full of air and his heart free of regret. She did not go to the first task, she could not bare to see it, not with him. Instead she sought solitude in the library. In the muggle section she found her sanctuary, with all of her free time she was able to read a lot more she had started in the back of the library, reading anything and everything of interest. One day she happened upon an annex of the main part of the library devoted to entirely muggle books, she was thrilled, or as thrilled as she could be. On the day of the first task she went to her sanctuary intent on reading another novel when she was stopped in her tracks. There sitting in the annex was a small blonde Ravenclaw girl. Grace looked at her, should she talk to her, she hadn't had real human contact since the beginning of term. She began to back away.

"Hello Grace." Grace looked more closely at the girl who was speaking to her.

"Hullo Marcie." her voice sounded strange, unused.

"Do you enjoy muggle books?" this girl had no ties to _him_ she could talk to her.

"uh yes I find them riveting. It's like experiencing muggle life first hand."

"As do I. I also find the way they view witches and wizards hysterical."

"Well they don't have much to go on do they?" it was nice to talk with someone.

"No they don't do they? Mum keeps trying to get dad or I to elaborate more, but we'd just confuse her." Grace cocked her head to the side, "Dad married looks not brains."

"Ah I see. So uh why aren't you down watching the task?" she looked a little sheepish at Grace

"Well you see, I noticed that you and your friends are on kind of rocky grounds and I sort of don't have any to begin with so I thought, in a brief wave of courage, that I could talk to you when you came to the library. I'm normally not a talker, not even my dorm mates talk to me."

"My roommates don't talk to me either. I moved out."

"Where?"

"To the room of requirement. If you want you can stay with me." her face lit up

"Really?"

"Well I realized I don't function well on my own." the two teens looked at Grace, not only was she pale, but her hair had lost some shine, her eyes were darker, and she looked awfully frail, almost sickly.

"I see. Well I'll run up to my dorm and get my things, I'll meet you…?"

"In the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of trolls doing ballet."

"Alright. Thanks Grace."

"No problem." Marcie left the library and went to her dorm. Grace lingered she flipped through books one at a time after selecting a few she made her way to the room of requirement, where an eager Marcie waited.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mid December came and Marcie and Grace were inseparable they spent every moment they could in each others company. They would no longer confine their conversations to the library, instead they would walk all around the castle. Neither realized how much human interaction they were missing by being loners. Grace confided in Marcie about why she and her friends had fallen out, Marcie tried to understand, and she supported her. Marcie told Grace of her home life. Her mother was a muggle and her father was a wizard, she had two younger brothers who did not posses the wizarding gene and they resented Marcie because of it. In return Grace told Marcie about her home life. Marcie clung to Grace, she was a very shy individual, which is why she had no friends until now. She would mainly keep to herself and her books. Grace was glad to have Marcie and Marcie was glad to have Grace, they were each others confidant, and they were highly compatible. As the two began walking the halls, unaware of the eyes following them, Grace's old friends watched as she smiled and laughed with the shy Ravenclaw. None of them dared to approach, they promised James they would give her time, but was time what she needed.

Beauxbatons and Durmstang students swarmed the halls in their secluded groups, males from both schools would look at the pair as they passed, it was a sight to see after all. A small blonde rather nerdy looking girl with a squished in face, looked rather awkward standing next to the tall beautiful brunette. As the male population became even more aware of the females around them, and the females tried to mask their anticipation of being asked that certain question, Marcie and Grace talked on, oblivious to upcoming Yule Ball.

It was only three weeks before the alleged ball, when Marcie and Grace were confronted. Lorcan Scamander stood in front of them blocking them from the stairs. Grace had avoided him, she would always be reminded of what James said when in his company.

"Hello Grace." Grace dropped her gaze to the floor. "uh Grace?" she looked up to see him scratching the back of his neck. "I uh- I wanted to know if you would - if you would go to the ball with me? Maybe catch up?" Grace looked at Marcie with her head cocked to the side, and Marcie shrugged her shoulders. Lorcan started to get more nervous. "I-I mean you don't have to if you don't-don't want to but, uh I just wan-wanted to ask."

"What ball?" Grace asked. Lorcan gave her an odd look.

"The Yule Ball, the one on Christmas Eve, the one people have been talking about nonstop."

"like a dance?"

"Yeah." Grace looked at Marcie, who didn't look to thrilled about dancing in front of people.

"I don't know, I'll think about it, but I'm probably not going." Lorcan looked down at his feet.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to get the chance to ask you before you said yes to anyone else." he turned to leave.

"Wait. What do you mean before anyone else?" Lorcan looked up at her.

"Grace, you may not realize it, but you are the most beautiful girl in this school, and everyone wants to take you to the ball, to have you on their arm." Grace thought fleetingly to her friends, her old friends.

"Not everyone."

"You'd be surprised." he walked away from them down the hall.

"Grace are you okay?"

"No not in the least." the two began walking again.

"Do you want to go to the ball?"

"Not without you."

"You go, I'll help you pick out a dress and you can go with a date and dance the night away like Cinderella."

"No, you'll be alone."

"I've spent six years alone I can deal with another night. Besides you love to dance."

"I have an idea, I'll reject everyone who asks then you and I can buy some cheaper dresses and we can make the R-O-R into a mini ball room and dance the night away together, maybe we could hide out in the entrance hall first and laugh at Regina and Paulette's slutty dresses."

"How do you know they'll be slutty?"

"Have you met them?"

"Good point." the two girls laughed as they walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the last day of term and Professor Mortimer their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was having difficulties with keeping order in his class. The new age Marauders let a firework lose and he was trying to catch it, while the majority of the class laughed. Grace and Marcie however sat in the back passing notes, each making crude drawings of their teacher with the unrelenting firework. They sat until the bell rang, and everyone shot up from their seats, the two girls made it to the door first, they were stopped in the door way by three Durmstang boys. The whole class was watching and waiting as the three boys made their way closer to the two girls at the front. The boy in front walked up to Grace. She could hear girls behind her sigh, he was attractive.

"Hello vhat is you name?"

"My name? now why should I tell you that?" he quirked an eyebrow

"Vell I did ask nicely."

"Serial killers can ask nicely."

"But I am not a Serial killer."

"OI. CRAM! Get out of the way." Grace flinched when she heard James yell.

"Zat is not my name. you should know it by now Potter." the Durmstang student told him irritably

"Oh I'm sorry I don't pay attention to the guy in SECOND place!" other classes started forming.

"If I had known you vere in zis class I vould have vaited for ze next von."

"What next one?" James asked making his way up to the front of the crowd to where Grace and Marcie stood.

"Zis beautiful young lady's next class." he gestured to Grace, who turned red. James looked at her for a moment.

"You're wasting your time Cram. She'd never go to the ball with you."

"And you vould know?" he asked raising his eyebrow again. By that time Freddy and Benny made their way up behind James.

"I'd know better than you. You see me and Gracie here go way back." he flung his arm over her, something he had done many times, something he hadn't done in months, it caused her stomach to explode, the beasts of the zoo were clawing at their cages. Grace hadn't felt like this in months, her heart swelled the other half of it was within her reach, but she didn't make a grab for it, she pushed it away, she pulled in her anchor and she ran, she ran away from the crowd, she ran away from the Durmstang champion, and she ran away from James. Marcie's arm was in her grasp as the two of them ran to the room of requirement. Grace flung open the doors and ran to her bed. Marcie followed her friend, and sat down on the bed next to her. Grace lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Grace, do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head 'no.' "Do you want me to leave?" another no. "Do you need anything?" again, no. "What do I do?" Grace instead of shaking her head she patted the space next to her. Marcie lay down next to her friend, both stared at the ceiling and both were thinking about the encounter. The pain in Grace's heart had numbed with her friendship with Marcie and she was content, she could laugh and have a good time without thinking about James and the others. She wasn't happy but she could deal with it. She learned how to handle living with half a heart, figuratively speaking It would pang when she saw him, but with time she just ignored it. However when he touched her, she felt full force pain in her chest. Like he was constricting her heart instead of wrapping his arm around her. Her wound was reopened for the world to see, but alas the world wasn't looking. So for the first time in their lives Grace and Marcie cut class. They both lay on the bed staring. And only when it was time for dinner did they sit up.

"You should go to the ball." Gracie looked at her friend in confusion.

"What?" Marcie sighed

"Grace I know you want to go, so go. Say yes to the Durmstang Champion, and have a good time."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay up here."

"No you are coming with me, I'm going to find you a date."

"Grace I'm not sure."

"Nonsense, in fact I'm going to go down and ask if the invitation from Mr. Durmstang is still there."

"But Grace we haven't had a meal in the Great Hall since the Sorting Ceremony."

"Who said I was eating. Are you coming? Maybe I can get you a date with one of his friends."

"Grace no one is going to go with me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure plenty of guys would love to take you." Grace stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"Grace I don't know about this."

"Please it will be a new experience and if you don't have fun you can use it as a guilt trip on me."

"Fine let's just get this over with. If we hurry we could get them as they leave." Marcie and Grace walked out of the Room of Requirement and down to the Great Hall where lo and behold stood the Durmstang Champion. Grace walked down the steps and up to the Bulgarian. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was very rude earlier, I was just having a bad day. I also wanted to know if that offer was still out in the open."

"Yes." he looked expectantly at her.

"Well I would be honored to go to the Yule Ball with you." He broke into a large grin. "But first we need to introduce ourselves properly…I'm Grace Ares." she held out her hand to shake his, but he took it and kissed it instead.

"Simeon Krum." Grace smiled at him.

"This is my friend, Marcie. I was wondering if any of your friends needed a date she doesn't have one yet." Grace turned and pulled Marcie up to where she was standing, she turned a light pink at being on the spot. Simeon looked at her with a critical eye before turning and shouting for someone to join them. Grace and Marcie were surprised to see a boy from Beauxbatons come up.

"Michelle this is my date to the Yule ball and her friend Marcie, Marcie needs a date, vould you be so kind as to escort her?" Michelle looked to Marcie with an almost similar glance as Simeon had.

"It would be my pleazure." Marcie attempted a grateful smile, but no one saw it, because she ducked her head back down.

"Thank you, both of you, now once again I am being rude but I need to get going Marcie and I need to talk." Grace grabbed her friends hand and began to walk when Simeon grabbed her other hand he pulled her up to him.

"I vill see you tomorrow von't I?" Grace blushed at their close proximity, she was fully aware of his arm traveling up her arm to her shoulder and back down as he waited patiently for an answer.

"Of-of course." she stuttered

"Good, I can not vait." he kissed her on the cheek before turning and walking away. Grace stood there for a moment before Marcie pulled on her arm. The two walked silently back up the stairs arms linked. At the bottom of the stairs three sets of eyes watched them go. Those three sets all watched regretfully.

The next day Grace used her memory of secret passageways to sneak her and Marcie out of the castle and to Hogsmeade Village. They went into a dress shop. Grace found her dress immediately, white and strapless, with black lace and black embroidery on the bodice and trim. Marcie however could not find a dress they searched high and low, but she would claim that each dress wasn't right, whether it 'fit funny', 'wasn't her', 'too revealing', or was just plain ugly. They went to every shop in the village and just as they were about to leave, Marcie asked.

"Can I try this one on?" Grace turned to see her holding up a beautiful red and black dress. It was perfect. The girls paid for the dress and left the shop. They went to their room and hung them up until Christmas Eve when they would put them on, and knock everyone off their feet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_First off I want to thank my reviewers, I finally reached twenty and that is the reason I am posting this. Thank you I really appreciate it, my reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. _


	10. Seventh Year: When Did You Fall

_You're all smiles and silly conversations  
__As if this sunny day came just for you  
__You twist you hair you smile and you turn your eyes away_

"I change my mind I don't want to do this." Marcie turned to go back up to the Room of Requirement.

"No you can't we've come this far already. Besides are you a Gryffindor or not?" Grace asked her blonde companion. Marcie looked at her strangely.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." she said incredulously

_Come on tell me what's right with you  
__Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talking  
__And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

"Oh sorry I forget sometimes. But still we should at least go for an hour. We can eat dance one song and then run to the kitchens get a tub of cookie dough ice cream and come back up to the room and eat until we puke. Now doesn't that sound like a good plan?" Marcie gave her that look again, but she did however face the stairs once again. Grace and Marcie stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at all the people in the Entrance Hall. Krum and Michelle saw them and walked to the bottom of the stairs looking up expectantly. The two girls made their way slowly down the stairs and joined arms with their dates. Grace gave Marcie an encouraging smile as she and Krum stood in line while Marcie and Michelle went into the Great Hall.

_Cause your secrets out and the universe laughs at it's joke on me  
__I just caught it in your eyes  
__It's a beautiful surprise _

"You look beautiful." Krum whispered in Grace's ear and she blushed a light pink.

"Thank you." she smiled lightly and looked down at the ground. She looked through her eyelashes to see James standing next to Regina Daily, her dress was black and strapless her chest was practically falling out of the tight bodice, and her hair was piled high on her head, there was a slit on the left side of the dress that went up to her mid thigh. Grace smirked to herself, _once a whore always a whore._ Grace had her hair down and curled elegantly shiny and soft. James looked at her and narrowed his eyes looking from her to Simeon.

_When did you fall in love with me, Was it out of the blue  
__Cause I swear I never knew it  
__When did you let your heart run free_

Flitwick came out and ushered them all in the hall. Everyone stood as the champions and their dates passed, the three couples made their way to their table, a round table that could seat twelve. One half of the table was already occupied, the three heads; McGonagall, Madame Maxime, and the Headmaster of Durmstang the three other places where taken by Fleur Weasley, Harry Potter and Victor Krum, Grace was now regretting coming to the Ball. Harry and Fleur gave her a piercing glance before smiling at the Champions. Grace was placed next to Harry unfortunately for her, on her other side was Simeon obviously, then James then Regina, then the Beauxbatons champion and his date.

_Have you been waiting long  
__When did you fall in love with me  
__When did you fall in love_

Dinner was awkward and Grace, Simeon, Harry and James stayed quiet the entire time unless asked a direct question. Because of the awkwardness the meal went rather slow. Grace kept her eyes on her plate. Finally it was time for the first dance, the Champions stood and made their way to the dance floor. The band began to play and they moved to the slow beat, the three couples synchronized, Grace let Simeon lead her. every time he spun her she would see Harry's bright green eyes looking at her, then James with his hands all over Regina.

"Are you all right?" Simeon asked.

_Make your way over here  
__Sit down by this fool and lets rewind  
__Come on lets go back and replay all our scenes_

"Yes I'm fine, just some complications." Grace answered. Soon other couples began to dance as well and Grace could no longer see Harry or James. Before long the song ended as the second song started Grace saw Harry walk up behind Simeon and tap him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Simeon looking slightly peeved moved aside and let Harry take his place.

"Hello Gracie." Grace looked away as he took her hand and her waist and began to dance.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"What's with the formalities Gracie. I thought we were closer than that?"

"We were."

_You can point out hints the clues the twists the smiles this time  
__All the ones that slipped by me  
__I bet my face is red and you can hear my heart pounding_

"What happened? Why have you been ignoring my family? Hm." Grace could tell he was getting angry. "I get letters from all the kids here asking if I know what's wrong with you, why you won't talk to them. I get owls from Dominique as well. Then I have Teddy who sits on my living room couch day after day drinking away his sorrows because he no longer has his confidant. Do you want to tell me why Grace?" Grace began to tear up as Harry's voice became stronger and more hurtful with every word.

"He wasn't supposed to walk away." she cried

"What?" Harry asked confused.

_Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
__Cause maybe I missed it then but I can surely see it now  
__Right here before my eyes_

"He wasn't supposed to walk away. In all of our fights I'm always the one who walks away, but I always walk back. But not this time, he walked away from me and didn't come back. He ignored me, it's like he didn't even care about me. He wasn't supposed to walk away. He was supposed to let me walk away and then when we met again in the common room later that night it was to be like nothing ever happened. But no he had to change and he had to walk. I'm the one who walks I just walk and I cool off but he left me at the top of those damn stairs and went back to his friends." she cried into his robes and they continued to sway to the music.

_It's my beautiful surprise  
__When did you fall in love with  
__Was it out of the blue_

"They're your friends too you know." he rubbed her back.

"Maybe then they were, but they all hate me now for ignoring them." Harry hugged her tighter.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"No they won't I'm a horrible person for ignoring them."

"Why did you?"

"Because they were all connected to James." Harry nodded even though she couldn't see him, she knew he understood. "I'm sorry I just can't stand it anymore, I just want this year to be over."

_Cause I swear I never knew it  
__When did you let your heart run free  
__Have you been waiting long_

"Sweetheart look at me." Grace looked up at the man who had been more of a father to her than her real one. "You don't need to act like this, there's still time, you can fix it. If you want I can talk to James, but you are going to half to talk to him eventually. Now follow me." Harry took her hand and led her to a table where a few couples sat. "Roxanne could you come here?" Grace tried to back away but Harry held onto her arm. Roxie got up and walked over to the pair.

"Hey uncle Harry. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help Gracie return to her former glory, I'm ashamed to say I've made her makeup run." Roxie looked at her oldest friend and smiled slightly.

_When did you fall in love with me  
__When did you fall in love_

"I'd be glad to." Roxie took Grace's arm and led her out of the Great Hall and to the nearest Girls bathroom. Roxanne had Grace stand with her back to the mirror as she wiped away her makeup. Roxanne chatted on and on about pointless drama going on in the school, just like last year when they would sit in each others dorms talking, as if nothing happened. Once she was done taking off Grace's makeup Roxie took out her purse and began to reapply it. Never once did she stop talking, she smiled at her own joke but continued to go on. After she was done with Grace's face she spun her around and used her wand to make sure Grace's hair stayed in place, the witches hairspray.

"There all better." Roxie smiled. Grace looked at Roxie, and flung herself at her old friend.

_Or the time we built the snowman  
__The day at the beach sandy and warm  
__Or the night with the scary thunderstorm_

"I am so, so, so sorry. I'm a horrible person, and you're being so nice about it. I don't deserve any of it." Grace cried.

"Wow it's a good thing I made your makeup waterproof we would have to redo it all over again." Roxie chuckled. "It's okay Gracie I'll always be here for you. Whether you want me or not I'll be here, and so will the rest of us; Rose, Molly, Lily, Dom, Al, Hugo, Freddy, Benny and even James. We all miss you."

"Not James, never James." Grace mumbled.

_I never saw the signs  
__Now we got to make up for lost time  
__And I can tell now by the way you are looking at me _

"You'd be surprised." Roxie said looking down at the older student. "Come on our dates are probably wondering where we are." the pair walked back in arm and arm Roxie sat down with her date and her friends while Grace continued on to the champion's table. She saw Simeon sitting at the table brooding. Grace walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked angry.

"I'm sorry I was having a 'girl moment'." he looked at her strangely, of course he wouldn't understand what she meant by girl moment, only James would, because all of her girl moments were about him. "Would you care to dance…again?" Simeon stood and took her hand leading her out to the middle of the dance floor. He didn't speak he just lead her around spinning, twisting holding, grabbing. The music became faster and they started moving quicker. Grace was spun out but as Simeon began to pull her back in a different hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled against a strong chest. Grace looked up into the hazel eyes that haunted her every moment of existence.

_I better finish the song so my lips will be free  
__Have you been waiting long  
__When did you fall in love_

"Vhat are you doing Potter. I vill not refuse your father but you have no right to take my date." Simeon stood behind Grace glaring at James as he continued to hold her tight.

"Shove off Cram."

"It is Krum."

_I kept you waiting so long  
__When did you fall  
__Have you been waiting long_

"Whatever I don't care. I need to talk with Gracie, you can have her later. Now can you please move?" Grace looked at James…who said she wanted to talk to him? Without waiting for a reply James pushed Simeon aside and walked into the crowd with his arms wrapped securely around Grace's waist. He led her out of the Great Hall, then out of the castle entirely. They walked through the garden and he sat her down on a bench that wasn't covered in snow. He didn't sit on the bench but rather he knelt in front of her.

_When did you fall in love…with me  
__When did you fall in love_

"Hey Gracie." he looked up at her, she looked away. "I'm here Grace, I walked back. It's okay right? Do you want me to say I had a girl moment, because I will…Grace I'm sorry I walked away, I was just having a girl moment. For that period of time we didn't talk, it was just a really long girl moment for me." he looked at her expectantly.

"Did Harry talk to you?" she asked uncertain. James looked sheepish.

"Yeah, he told me what was going on." Grace looked at him sharply.

"Wh-what did he say?" James looked at her curiously.

_I kept you waiting so long  
__When did you fall  
__Have you been waiting long_

"He told me that you were upset that I walked away, and that whoever walks away has to be the one to walk back. Why? Was there something else?" Grace looked down at her lap and started picking at the lace. "Grace, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is this what everyone has been keeping from me all these years? Do you know what everyone's been keeping from me?"

"I can't tell you." James stood up and glared down at her.

"And why the bloody hell not, Grace? Why is it that everyone feels the need to keep this big secret from me? I swear everyone but me knows my family knows, the whole Gryffindor house knows, hell even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs know. What the hell is it? Why does everyone know but ME?!" Grace stood up and faced him.

_When did you fall in love…with me  
__When did you fall in love_

"BECAUSE THE ANSWER HAS BEEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE SINCE SECOND YEAR!"

"THEN HOW COME I CAN'T SEE IT?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BLIND JAMES! IF YOU PAID CLOSER ATTENTION YOU WOULD SEE IT!"

"SEE WHAT? WHAT DO I NEED TO SEE GRACE?!"

"THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Grace began to breathe heavily, James stared at her unblinkingly.

_Was it as the coffee shop  
__Or the morning at the bus stop  
__I never saw the signs…No, no_

"What? How? I don't understand." Grace began to cry again. The moon reflecting in her watery blue eyes as big and innocent looking as always.

"What is there to understand? It makes no sense at all." Grace wiped her eyes and walked up to the castle, James stayed in the garden. Grace walked into the Great hall and looked around, she found Marcie sitting at a table by herself. Grace walked over to her bypassing Roxie's table. Marcie looked up at her, and stood enveloping her friend in a hug, as if she already knew what happened.

_Cause I'm gonna fall  
__I'm gonna fall  
__I'm about to fall in love _

"Let's get out of here." the two girls made a bee line for the exit. Grace knew that Roxie was watching her probably Molly and Rose as well. They were back at square one, except now James knew he would probably make a huge scene out of it and embarrass her in front of the whole school. They were almost to the door when James appeared in the doorway, snow in his hair. He searched frantically but stopped when his eyes landed on Grace. She pulled on Marcie's arm and they began to go back to find another way out. James ran after them, and they quickened their pace.

_I need to know  
__When did you fall for me_

Grace saw Roxie, Rose, Albus, Molly Freddy and Benny all watching, Grace lowered her head and continued on. A hand grabbed her elbow and spun her around, Grace was once again pulled flush against James' chest. Instead of holding her there by her waist he moved his hands up to her face and kissed her. Slowly and tenderly he kissed her. Every cliché came true in Grace's mind. Fireworks exploded, the world spun faster, so fast that it seemed to be standing still, all the worlds unanswered questions now had their answers. Her heartbeat quickened and her lungs screamed for air. Every romance novel she read, those moments were nothing to her now, because now she had her own.

_Lips will be free  
__My lips are free my lips are free_

Grace's legs seemed to have failed her she clung to the front of James' robes and he moved his hands to her waist, he lifted her up so that she was no longer touching the floor and they were no longer straining their necks to reach each other. She didn't care that the whole school was looking, she cared for nothing except her and James, finally they were together again.

He broke the kiss and set her back down on the ground, placing his forehead on hers he whispered

"What I don't understand is how I couldn't see it. Now that I think about it you were so obvious. I really am an idiot. Please forgive me." he smiled slightly at her, waiting for her to tell him it was alright. However he didn't say what she wanted him, that kiss could have just been like the one in sixth year…one sided and only to use her. Grace looked down and he grabbed her hands. "What's wrong Gracie?"

"Don't." he looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" she backed up and looked at him.

"Don't do things that you don't mean." she shook off his hands and turned, once again leaving James flabbergasted. Finding Marcie the two of them left the Great hall. As quickly as they could in heels they made their way up the Grand staircase.

"I guess this means no ice cream." Marcie asked. Grace looked at her friend apologetically

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay there's always tomorrow. Right?" she smiled.

"GRACE!" the two girls spun around to see James at the top of the stairs. He began to run to her, she didn't move, she wanted to run but his gaze kept her still, petrified to even move. He stopped right in front of them and glowered down at Grace. "What do you mean 'don't do things you don't mean'? hmm? What do I not mean?"

"You don't like me." Grace said quietly. James reached up and ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated growl.

"If I don't like you why the hell did I kiss you back there? Please tell me? You seem to know more about what I think than I do."

"You didn't want me to feel bad." he violently rolled his eyes and grabbed her bare shoulders, she was suddenly too hot and needed air.

"Is that what you think? That I felt guilty that I ignored you and that was the only reason for me kissing you? No it was so much more than that, yes I feel guilty, so much I want to cut out my heart and have you stab it through with an iron hot poker, so I can feel like you probably did when I left you. There is another reason I kissed you though, I kissed you because, believe it or not, the feeling is mutual between us. I love you, I always have, I just never knew it. I thought that we were just close and that I would feel this way for all of my friends who are girls, but no I love you. I want you and I'll be damned if Krum gets to dance with you instead of me ever again." he was panting slightly at the end of his speech. Grace looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Really?" she asked uncertainly. James rolled his eyes once more, before stepping forward.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he placed his hands at her waist once more pulling her close. "I" kiss, "L" kiss, "O" kiss, "V" kiss, "E" kiss, "Y" kiss, "Ommm" Grace didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. When they pulled away James began to rapidly blink. "U" he smiled down at her and brought her close one more time, this time they simply hugged one another.

"FINALLY!" James and Grace spun around and looked down the hall to where Roxie hands on her hips in front of Freddy, Benny, Albus, Rose, and Harry. Blushing crimson, Grace looked at her feet. James however smiled brightly at them all.

"I know it took me a while but at least I know now right? Better late than never." Grace looked around the hall and spotted Marcie walking away, pushing away from James she ran to her friend. "Grace?" she didn't stop to answer James but kept going. She reached Marcie and grabbed the smaller blonde's arm.

"Marcie what's wrong?" Marcie wiped tears from her eyes before smiling.

"Nothing. You have your friends back. You can go back to how you used to be, but if you don't mind I still want to stay in the Room of Requirement, because I don't think I can go back to my dormitory." she sniffled

"What do you mean? I'm not moving out. You're still my best friend, except now I just have more than one best friend. I'm not going to dump you just like that."

"So you're not moving back to Gryffindor tower?"

"the only way I could go back is if I stayed with James or Roxie because my ex-dorm mates hate me. And if I wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower I don't think I could stand sharing a room with five guys or a bunch of sixth year preppy girls, no offence to Roxie though, she's just a little hyper for me." Marcie smiled at her friend. Grace looked back at the others with a smile. "Do you mind if they come to the Room of Requirement for a while?" Grace asked

"No I don't mind." Marcie said looking at them. With a wave from Grace all of them came forward, Harry bringing up the rear. The group silently made their way to the seventh floor. Grace paced back and forth in front of the wall and opened the door as it appeared. One by one they walked in, Roxie, Rose, Molly, Albus, Benny, Freddy, James and Marcie. Grace gestured for Harry to go in as well but he just shook his head. He walked forward and kissed Grace on the top of her head.

"It's nice to have you back Grace, we all missed you." she smiled up at him, and hugged him. "You take care of yourself. Oh and it'd probably be good if you wrote to Teddy and Dominique to explain what happened. They'll want to know. We love you sweetheart."

"I love you to Harry, same with Ginny and everyone. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now, you don't have to keep apologizing, the thing about Weasley's is that they always come back to you. Even when you royally screw up. I've got to go."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Grace."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to write more, and it would help if you would review more, it makes me feel better about my pathetic attempt at being a writer. PLEASE OH PLEASE HAVE MERCEY PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!! I AM DESPERATE, I DON'T WANT TO BE BUT I CAN'T HELP IT...By the way the song is When Did You Fall In Love With Me by Chris Rice**


	11. The Wedding

Grace and James were going strong. Never apart, and, almost, never unhappy. Now together they didn't fight, they would of course bicker occasionally because of difference of opinion, but one could never leave the room without being in the other's good graces. James' family and Benny also seemed to be enjoying themselves, they would constantly take the mickey out of James for his ignorance. Marcie got along well with the others, especially with Rose, who was always accepting of people despite their houses. Roxanne welcomed Marcie by trying to give the small blonde a makeover, which Marcie desperately tried to decline, however Roxie doesn't know the meaning of the word no. She even got Grace to unwillingly be involved in the makeover. Lets just say James was very happy with the results and as soon as Grace came down the steps, dressed like she was in sixth year, he swept her up to the boys dormitory. Marcie whom Grace had snuck into Gryffindor Tower came down being dragged by Roxie and Rose. Freddy instantly took a liking to her and asked her out. Only Benny was left alone.

James won the Triwizard Tournament. Even though he was a legal adult he was still immature and to rub it in Simeon Krum's face who came in second place, James pulled Grace on the platform and kissed her long and hard. After pulling apart he smirked at the fuming Bulgarian. Simeon never really got over James stealing his date, in fact at the second task the Beauxbatons Champion almost won because James and Krum started an all out brawl over her, to which she is still extremely embarrassed. James had a very potent way of showing public display of affection. Which is constantly the cause of their arguments.

Graduation came and went and Marcie had started rent on a flat in London and offered a place for Grace which she hurriedly accepted. Taking all of her belongings from her parents estate and moving into Marcie's spare room. With seven NEWTS Grace followed in Teddy's footsteps to become a Healer. James as soon as leaving Hogwarts went to tryout for professional Quidditch, he, succeeding at everything he tries, became a starting Chaser for Puddlemere United's team moving one of last seasons starters to the reserve team. Benny went to work trying to become a teacher, saying he wanted students to actually like learning, Freddy and James laughed at him. Freddy went to work at his father's joke shop in Diagon Alley, but at least he lived in his own flat unlike Benny who still lived with his muggle parents and James who was living with his parents as well. Marcie, wanted to try her luck in the muggle world and started small, working full time in a muggle book store. Everything was going wonderfully.

* * *

Marcie and Grace had been living together for a month. Though it seemed James and Freddy lived there as well seeing as they never leave except for a change of clothes. One morning in early July an owl flew through their open kitchen window and landed in front of Grace.

"Who's it from?" Freddy asked as he walked up behind his friend clad only in his boxers, having spent the night with Marcie, who was still asleep.

"It's from Victoire." Grace curiously opened the letter and read it quickly. "Oh no." she groaned.

"What?" Freddy asked, then leaning over her shoulder he read the letter through, before laughing out loud.

"What is it?" Marcie asked coming into the small kitchen. Freddy sobering up grinned at his girlfriend, who blushed.

"Victoire wants Grace to be a bridesmaid at the wedding, and she's coming to pick her up today at three for dress fittings." Marcie smiled at her friend before taking out her wand and with a flick the refrigerator opened and eggs came out and cracked themselves over a pan on the stove. The stove began to heat with another flick, and with the third flick the eggs began to scramble themselves.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. Look on the bright side, the dresses won't be pink they won't go with Roxanne's red hair." Grace groaned pathetically.

"No. Rox isn't a bridesmaid, it's just Dominique, me and Vic's two friends and they're all blondes. Pink is Victoire's favorite color." Grace slammed her head on the table a few times before Marcie put her hands on her friends forehead.

"Listen to me Grace it's not the end of the world, everything will be alright. Isn't that right honey?" Marcie looked away from Grace to Freddy who stood at the counter eating the eggs straight out of the pan. He looked up guiltily and nodded his head before putting the pan down.

* * *

The wedding date came, Victoire, who was a model for Witch Weekly, had a huge white wedding planned. She forced her bridesmaids into pink and yellow dresses that looked like mere rags next to Victoire's dress, though being part veela did make her more appealing. The bride and bridesmaids were in Ginny's old room at the Burrow getting ready, well it was mainly Dominique Anna and Cassandra gushing about Victoire while Grace sat on the bed, dreading the walk down the isle in her ridiculously high heels. Fleur came up to the room and began to pick at her daughter making sure everything was perfect. Grace wondered why everything needed to be perfect, in her mind imperfection was beauty, that's probably why she loved James their relationship couldn't be more wrong, she was shy and modest, he was outgoing, bold, and had no shame. Fleur herded them down the stairs to the pavilion that was set up where the groomsmen and Bill stood waiting. There they got in their lines and paired up with their respected partners. Grace bent down with her shoes in her hands intent on finally putting them on. She felt him come up behind her and grab her hips pulling her back against him. After her shoes were in place she straightened, the heels gave her height she had been lacking and the top of her head was at eyelevel with James as he turned her around and captured her lips with his own tenderly biting down on her lip. She hadn't seen him in a week, he missed the rehearsal dinner for Quidditch practice.

"You look mind-blowingly beautiful." he whispered huskily then moved his attention to her neck.

"James Potter you better snap out of it because I swear if you aren't ready to walk down that aisle I will shove my stilettoed heel up your arse." Victoire snapped, the other groomsmen laughed as Grace blushed and tried to step away from James. He just gripped her waist before turning to his cousin.

"Don't worry Blondie I won't ruin your wedding." James smirked.

"James don't patronize your cousin." Harry said from his spot next to Dominique.

"I just want to have some fun. You all know how I hate wearing this monkey suit, and the happier I am the less I think about it."

"Well you better get used to it James, because you'll have to wear it again when you and Grace get married." Victoire said matter-of-factly, James paled slightly as he looked between his cousin and Grace, the latter looking at him with curious eyes. As the music began the party began to walk, James let Grace lead him. James had never really thought about marriage, sure he thought about his life after school and it was definitely with Grace, just in his mind he was living in a mansion and Grace was a little more open with her body, but never had he imagined them married. Grace and James parted at the altar and he looked at her closely, he was always somewhat ashamed of himself that he would imagine himself with her while she was so innocent and naïve. Now as they stood across from each other at the altar he imagined himself in Teddy's place, and Grace in Vic's, he imagined himself saying 'I do' to her and she repeating it. He then thought of them as parents with a family, little tiny James' and little delicate Grace's running around. James shook his head violently he was too young to be thinking about having kids. James looked out into the crowd and spotted his mother sitting with Lily, Albus and his grandparents, how old were his parents when they had him, 23, 24, couldn't be much older than that. He was only 18, Grace was still 17, that was way too young, they were still basically teenagers, they couldn't get married now. James looked back at Grace who was staring at Victoire and Teddy as they said their vows, he wondered if she wanted to get married, was she ready, probably not, she said she wanted to finish Healer training before she did anything major in her life, maybe that was a clue for him to figure out, was it? He didn't know, that was for sure. Clapping brought James out of his muse. Teddy and Victoire were kissing, happily married at last. Sparklers went off courtesy of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and with a flick of their wands the waiters for the reception turned the church like scenery into that of a reception hall a dance floor and tables for the guests to sit at. James heard his father sigh behind him and turned.

"What?" James asked Harry looked down at him and grimaced.

"This is just like Bill and Fleur's wedding. I hope death eaters don't come storming in this time."

"Look at the bright side Harry, at least you didn't have to drink polyjuice this time." Grace said walking toward them with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Harry looked over into the crowd. "Excuse me while I go dance with my wife." Harry hurried off to where Ginny stood smiling. James looked at Grace, she seemed extremely happy as she looked from couple to couple.

"Look James." she leaned her head on his shoulder, that she could now reach with her heels. The two looked out as Teddy and Victoire shared their first dance, Grace swayed softly to the music as if she were dancing herself. Bill and Fleur came out dancing as well. When the song was over they switched partners, Bill with his daughter and Teddy with Fleur. Grace gripped James' hand harder then she intended causing him to flinch, he looked down at her. She was biting her lip as she gazed at the father daughter duo. Other couples started to join in as well swaying back and forth to the music. James continued to gaze at Grace, who was starting to cry. James pulled her close and held her, she buried her face in his chest breathing slowly.

"Grace, love, what's wrong you can tell me, can't you?" James asked stroking her head, she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch my hair it took forever for it to get this good." James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Grace, what's wrong?" she looked up at him as if she had never been asked a question before.

"What do you mean? nothing's wrong I'm perfectly fine. Why would you think that something is wrong?"

"Grace you're crying." she instantly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"They could just be happy tears." she stated indignantly

"You have never cried 'happy tears' before." James let go of her to use air quotes on 'happy tears'.

"there's a time for everything." James looked at her until she looked away.

"Love, please don't lie to me, I try to not lie to you, I would hope that you would do the same for me." Grace turned back to look at his deep hazel eyes, she couldn't lie to him, but now was just not the time to tell him. "Please tell me Gracie, I love you, you know that, so please just tell me what's wrong with you." Grace looked at him before taking his hand and leading him out of the pavilion and into the apple orchard. Once they were far enough away Grace transfigured a bench out of a weed and sat down. James did the same adjusting so he could see her. Grace however adjusted so she could still see the pavilion in the distance.

"Grace-" James began, but she cut him off.

"Do you ever think of life after this?" James gulped.

"uh- at times. Why?"

"Do you - Have you ever considered…you know…getting married?" she shyly turned her big bright blue eyes on him.

"Well, to be honest the first time I thought of it was while we were standing at the altar."

"Could you ever imagine getting married to me?" he looked at her incredulously

"Who else would I be getting married to?" Grace blushed and looked away. "what is it Grace?" she shook her head. "Gracie what is it?" she looked back at him.

"What if…you-What if you get tired of me? I-I mean that I can't be that much fun, I'm always training, I'm not experienced like Regina Daily, and, and I'm not comfortable with things that you try. After a while wouldn't you just get sick of it and leave me for those girls who practically throw themselves on you whenever we go out. They'd probably be willing to do whatever you asked, and literally bend to your will." she looked close to crying, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, those girls, they're nothing compared to you. You are a goddess and they are a bunch of cheap whores who will take whatever is given to them. And personally the fact that you aren't experienced and that you have that innocence only makes me want you more, but I am willing to wait, as long as I'm the one who will have you in the end." she looked up at him, and he lent in for a kiss, but she began to talk again.

"What about…marriage?" James sighed.

"I thought that maybe you forgot about that. Well Grace, it's not that I don't want to be with you it's just that well I don't know if I want to get married. I love you but, I'm just not sure I want marriage." Grace pulled away from him.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not ready, and what if, and I mean IF, this ends badly. What would we do?"

"James every marriage has a chance of failing. That doesn't mean ours would. Is this really the reason you're afraid? that we would get a divorce?" James sighed and rested his head on the back of the bench.

"No…Grace please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to be tied down right now." James looked over at her, she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but James cut her off. "Grace I love you, I love to show you off, you are beautiful, and I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with, but that's the thing…we have the rest of our lives to look forward to, we can just take it slow. We can…eventually get married, but not now, we're too young. You aren't even 18 yet. We should just wait, at least till I get my own place, do you really want to move into my parents house with Albus and Lily?" Grace looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Love you don't have to apologize, I knew the question was coming and everything. We just need longer. Okay?" she looked back up at him.

"Yeah." he gave her a swift kiss. "We should probably head back up." Grace looked at the pavilion where she could see the wedding guests moving about.

"Probably, but I need to ask you something." she glanced back at him.

"What?"

"I can't help but think that something else is bothering you. Do you mind telling me what?" James put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong." Grace tried to pull away but he kept her still.

"The thing is I don't believe you, Grace. I think it's more than getting married that's bugging you. You were practically glaring at Bill and Victoire as they danced, what's wrong?" Grace stared at him for a moment, so he had become more perceptive, there are times she wished he wasn't…now being one of them. She sighed and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"I won't get that." she replied quietly.

"You won't get what?" James asked, she clenched and unclenched her teeth before replying

"I won't have my family. They all hate me, and they won't be there for me. I won't have the opportunity to dance with my father and brother, or to have my mother and sister help me get ready wanting everything to be perfect. Not like Victoire. Bill, Fleur, and Dominique are there for her. No one will be there to walk me down the aisle." Grace had started to cry again.

"I'm sure my dad or Teddy could walk down the aisle with you." James couldn't understand why she wanted her family there, they had always been cruel to her, why would she want them present on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"It's not the same James, they're your family, not mine." she was distraught at this point. James pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, and he began to rock her, back and forth.

"Teddy and my dad had to go through their wedding without family." James said trying to comfort her.

"It's n-not the s-same. The-the groom is-sn't walked down the aisle by th-their mother. Be-besides their parents are d-dead, and they died loving them. My parents a-are alive, and hate m-me." Grace sobbed into his robes. James continued to rock her, rubbing circles in her back, desperately trying to soothe her.

"Why don't we just worry about that when the time comes." After a long while she calmed down and sat up slightly still on his lap.

"…James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me back to the pavilion my feet are killing me?" he smiled at her put one arm behind her and the other underneath her legs and stood, lifting her bridal style before making the trek back to where the reception was in full swing.

When James and Grace came in Benny was drunk flirting with some of Fleur's cousins. Roxanne, who had turned seventeen in May was drinking Firewhiskey straight out of the bottle. Freddy and Marcie were nowhere to be seen probably having apparated to either one or the others flats. Harry and Ginny were sitting and laughing with Ron and Hermione, the other cousins ran wildly throughout the pavilion. Teddy and Victoire made there way over to where James and Grace were standing. Teddy stuck his arm out to Grace.

"Care for a dance, milady?" Grace smiled at him before turning to James.

"Don't worry about him, he shall be dancing with me, whether he wants to or not." Victoire said grabbing her cousin's arm. Grace took Teddy's and the two couples went to the dance floor.

"Why was James carrying you up here?" Teddy asked. Grace looked at her feet.

"These ridiculous shoes that your wife stuffed me in, hurt my feet when I stand." she told him.

"here I'll help you." Bending slightly, Teddy held her tighter by the waist and lifted her off of the ground so that she was eye level with him, about seven inches off of the ground. He held her steady as he swayed back and forth.

"Are you having a good time?" Teddy asked.

"Well I haven't really been here, James and I talked in the apple orchard for a while."

"I noticed. Anything you want to talk about?" he asked genuinely trying to help

"I don't think so, I just asked James about the future, what he thought and everything."

"You know James doesn't want to grow up. If he could he would have stayed sixteen forever." Grace cocked her head.

"Why sixteen?" she asked. Teddy laughed.

"Because he's old enough to do certain things but he doesn't have the pressure of OWL's, NEWT's or a job."

"Oh." Grace nodded understanding.

"OW. James! Watch where you're going!" Teddy and Grace looked at Victoire and James as they danced.

"I'm sorry I'm just used to leading." James spat.

"Don't you dare ruin my wedding Potter." Victoire said just as viciously.

"How would I ruin your wedding. Its over this is the reception, incase you didn't realize it."

"You are so infuriating!"

"Then why in the hell did you want to dance with me."

"I'm going to dance with everyone, I might as well just get you over with." James snorted.

"You're a dancing whore Vic. Shouldn't you get back to your hubby." Victoire visibly tensed and with a jerk of her leg her stiletto clad foot stomped on James', and she stalked off to where Teddy still held Grace.

"Go see if your prick of a boyfriend is alright." Victoire told Grace. Teddy gently let her down and steadied her when she almost fell over. Grace walked over to James and bent down to look at his foot. It was bleeding and there was a hole in his foot where the heel had pierced it.

"I need to sit down." James said through clenched teeth. He sat down at a table and Grace pulled up a chair so she was sitting in front of him. She bent down and picked up his foot and began to take off his shoe and sock before placing it in her lap. She looked at his foot. It was broken that was obvious, Victoire's heel landed right on a bone breaking it in half and breaking the skin as well.

"Healer Ares, will I live?" James said jokingly. Grace looked up at him.

"It's hard to tell Mr. Potter, I am only a student after all." Grace poked his wound, and he howled in pain. "Oh did that hurt?" James glared at her.

"Yes it bloody well hurt. Aren't you supposed to make the pain go away?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…James why did you have to say that to her, she hadn't done anything to you." Grace said gripping his foot in one hand as she reached for her wand with the other. He winced as her grip tightened.

"I didn't think she would react like that." he replied in all seriousness.

"James, no girl would take being called a whore lightly." Grace said

"You would." James insisted

"No I wouldn't I would castrate you right here and now in front of all your relatives. Leaving you with a broken foot and no dignity." Grace told him, with her wand pointing at him menacingly.

"Okay I'll apologize, but can it be after you fix my foot?" Grace rolled her eyes before waving her wand over and over his foot, slowly but surely mending the broken bones, ligaments and tendons, healing the nerves and closing the skin, it looked as good as new.

"Now for your apology." Grace moved his foot away from her and swiveled around in her seat. "Victoire could you come here, I promise I won't let him say something stupid." with Teddy pushing her the whole way Victoire came over, both of them were glaring at James as he tied up his shoe. When he raised his head Victoire looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked tapping her foot. James looked at it nervously

"I was out of line. Really I just meant it as a joke and I didn't think you would take it the wrong way…I'm sorry." James looked to Grace for approval, she rolled her eyes and nodded, and he sighed and visibly relaxed.

"James, you may be my god brother, but I swear one more thing like that and you won't be fit to ride a broom." Teddy said wrapping his arms around Victoire.

"No problem mate." James said standing and pulling Grace up with him. "Now love how about you and I get a few rounds of Firewhiskey, that is if there's any left after Freddy, Benny and uncle George had some, then one dance and we head back to your place?" James asked as Teddy and Victoire walked away. He wrapped his arms around Grace and pulled her close.

"James you know nothing is going to happen." Grace said playing with the front of his robes.

"I know but there is no harm in trying, at least not yet anyway." James smiled down at her.

"Also I think you should do the shots by yourself, you know I'm not fond of Firewhiskey." James laughed remembering the graduation party.

"Yes we don't want you to do that ever again." James smiled at her blush, and kissed the top of her head. She had a rather odd reaction to the strong beverage and thought that she was on fire and began to strip down. She got down to her under things by the time James put a blanket on her saying she was just imagining it, but it wasn't before Benny, Freddy and Marcie got an eyeful. Grace was thankful it was only them that had seen.

"Look over there." James said. "Benny finally found someone that'll kiss him. Huh who is that?" Grace looked where James was pointing. Her eyes widened when she saw who exactly was sucking Benny's face off. Not wanting James to see the girl, Grace grabbed his robes and pulled her against him and kissed him forcefully, taken by surprise it took James a minute to respond. Grace opened her eyes and saw that Benny and Roxanne were still fully entangled in one another. James pulled away. "On second thought how about we just skip drinks and dancing and just go right back to your place." Grace nodded violently.

"Yup, yup sounds good lets go." Grace pulled him out of the pavilion and to the outskirts of the Burrow to the aparation point. Landing in front of the building Grace began to pull James inside.

"Whoa a bit eager aren't we? What's gotten into you?" Grace looked back at James, a guilty expression on her face, should she tell him, Potter's and Weasley's were very over protective of their family. James could on one hand not care, which was entirely impossible, or go storming back to the wedding and beat Benny to a pulp for touching his cousin. Then go get Freddy, tell him, and Freddy would then proceed to kill Benny. No Grace would just keep her mouth shut.

"Oh you know, I get like this sometimes." Grace said nonchalantly, getting in the elevator. James pressed her against the corner.

"Oh really. Well I happen to like your sometimes attitude." he growled possessively then proceeded to bite her neck.

"Good." she gasped. The doors opened and James pulled Grace towards her apartment. With a wave of his wand the door flew open and James pushed Grace inside and shut and locked the door. Pushing Grace on the couch James captured her lips with his and began to furiously and passionately kiss her. His hands were on her chest through her dress, and hers were in his hair. Like everyone of their make out sessions Grace pushed him away.

"You know I won't go any farther right? Clothes stay on, and we stay out of the bedroom." James rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know the drill. Can we get back to what we were doing." he said impatiently.

"Alright, just don't get to into it." James leaned down and took her lips again. Grace thought of Roxanne and Benny, hopefully it was just in a drunken daze that they found each other. Then again, Roxanne said she had a sort of crush on someone, maybe that someone is Benny. When Roxanne as her mind made up no one will stop her. She's so ambitious she was almost put in Slytherin, but apparently her Weasley genes came in handy. She always had brazenness ways when it came to the opposite sex. She would always flaunt her current boyfriend as much as she could. She wasn't anywhere near Regina Daily though, Roxie would keep her boyfriends as long as she could months, one even a year and a half, while people like Daily would have someone new every week.

Benny seemed to be completely and totally wasted though. Sluggish and sloppy with his movements as he held onto Roxanne. He would probably have no idea what happened when he awoke tomorrow morning with a huge headache coming here to ask for a hangover relief potion. Sure enough at ten in the morning Grace and James were abruptly awoken from their shared slumber on the couch at ten fifteen that morning. Grace who had fallen onto the floor opted to get the door. Groggily she made her way over and opened it up. There looking frantic and worried were Benny and Roxanne. Grace's eyes widened. She looked over at the couch to see James looking back at her curiously. She smiled at him before stepping out into the hallway closing the door.

"Grace can't we come in? we really need to talk to you." Roxanne asked.

"James is in the living room, he'll suspect something is wrong if you two walk in there together." Grace said.

"So you two saw us last night?" Roxie asked.

"I saw James didn't." Grace replied

"Wait why did James spend the night? I thought he said that you wouldn't have sex with him?" Grace blushed furiously. the color was partly from embarrassment and part from anger. Roxie's worried face cracked a grin as she watched Grace.

"We just hung out, we watched a movie, and fell asleep." Benny smirked

"Oh really just hanging out?" he winked suggestively at her. Grace narrowed her eyes

"Hm? Well what did you and Rox do? Why are you both here, together? In the same clothes that you were wearing last night?" Grace smirked at their blush. "Oh follow me." Grace tapped Roxanne with her wand and opened the door allowing both Benny and a disillusioned Roxie to go into the flat.

"Benny!" James cried jumping over the couch. Benny flinched at the loudness of his voice. "Have you come to get some hangover potion?" Benny nodded.

"Why so quiet Benny boy?" James asked thumping his friend on the back.

"James, what time is your Quidditch practice today?" Grace asked.

"Eleven same as everyday why?"

"Well shouldn't you get going it's almost ten thirty." James rolled his eyes

"Fine mum I'll actually go on time today." James lent down and kissed her "Goodbye love." he walked to the door and turned. "Goodbye Benny." with a wave he was gone, out the door and into the hall. Grace hit Roxie on the head and un disillusioned her.

"Okay you two, talk." Grace said sitting on the couch. Benny sat on her left and Roxanne sat on her right, they were both glaring at each other. "Anytime now would be great." they looked at her. Neither one spoke for five minutes "okay then." Grace got up to leave when Benny blurted

"We had sex." Grace slowly sat down and looked at him.

"Yes and the idiot didn't use protection." Grace leaned her head on the back of the couch as the two began to bicker,

"well excuse me I was drunk and not thinking straight."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Were you drunk?"

"Duh how else would I end up in bed with you?"

"Aren't you on the pill or something?"

"Those are for muggles you dumb ass. Wizards just use a contraception spell, that you neglected to perform."

"Oh so if you get pregnant it will be entirely my fault?" Benny asked sarcastically

"Yes!"

"You were drunk to you didn't have to come onto me like you did."

"Me? Come on to you? What a laugh Barker. I think you have it the other way around."

"Oh yeah? How about-"

"For the love of God both of you shut up!" Grace shouted standing up again, this time to face her friends as they remained seated. "Benny go into the kitchen you know where I keep my different remedies. Roxanne, just because you didn't use protection it doesn't mean that you are necessarily pregnant. I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade trip to conduct a pregnancy test. We will go from there, if you're pregnant then Benny won't live till next Christmas, okay?" the two cast worried glances at one another before nodding. "Good now the two of you need to leave before Marcie gets back, because she'll bring Freddy, and I know you two don't want to see him now. I have to get ready for Healer Training, it starts at noon today." Grace got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Roxie looked over at Benny.

"If I'm pregnant I'm going to castrate you." with that she stood and left the flat. Benny rolled his eyes and found the hangover tonic and drank the proper dosage before following Roxie out.

* * *

A/N Please oh please have mercy please...review my story I love to read them, they are the things that keep me writing. PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Problems

**I am so so so so so sorry it took so long to update…school really sucks, my time management and just in general…at first I was waiting for 40 reviews but sadly they stopped at 3-freakin'-9 so I decided to finish writing it anyway…but homework had to be done…well enough dilly dallying here is the next installment of my (hopefully worth reading) story.**

A slightly aged Madame Rosemerta came and gave Grace her third Butterbeer. Grace glanced at her watch, 1:33, Roxanne was supposed to meet her at noon. Roxanne wrote her an owl in September saying she missed her period, and didn't know what to do. Grace insisted that even if she was pregnant she wouldn't start showing until later so they still were going to meet at noon, on the first Hogsmeade trip. Fifteen minutes later Roxie came running into the pub and collapsed into the booth that Grace was sitting at.

"Sorry. My boyfriend thought I was meeting some other guy, so I had to convince him that it was just you, then Lily overheard and asked if she could come and have lunch with us also and I told her no and she started having a fourteen year old fit. Then Rose and Al came up and asked what was going on, Lily said that I was meeting you and then they wanted to, and-"

"Roxie, shut up. Why don't we go into the bathroom and get this over with."

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Roxie asked as the two stood. Grace blushed.

"James is taking me on a date before his match tonight." she smiled lightly at her friend.

"Aw how sweet." the two walked into the bathroom and got into one of the stalls. Grace pushed Roxie down on the toilet and then reached into her bag and pulled out a white stick that she put on the end of her wand. Grace blushed as she did this. "What? What is it?" Roxie asked

"Um you see I need to, well to put it bluntly, stick this in you, and say the magic word." she blushed even more as she said this, and so did Roxanne.

"Oh, okay then. Might as well get this over with." Roxanne pulled her skirt up and looked away. "How will you know-?"

"Red you're pregnant, Blue Benny lives." Grace shut her eyes as she bent over.

"GRACE! Don't shut your eyes you need to watch what you're doing." Roxanne snapped. Blushing again Grace took a big breath and inserted it. After a few moments she pulled it out and waited. Roxanne turned to look at it as well its white turned red. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Grace mumbled.

"OH GOD! I'm gonna die! Benny's going to die. You're going to die." Roxanne screamed frantically

"Wait hang on why would I die?"

"Because you're the bearer of bad news." Roxanne said starting to fan her face.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You are." Grace said standing up.

"Why? How did this happen?" Roxanne asked frantically.

"I think you know how it happened better than I do." Grace said leaning on the wall.

"People will think I'm a whore. Oh God, Grace I'm a whore, I'm worse than Regina Daily! I can't be pregnant Grace you have to do the test again. Oh god I don't want to be fat!" she started wailing loudly. The door opened and three pairs of feet could be heard.

"Roxie are you okay?" Lily shouted.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Get out!" Roxie shouted.

"NO! Where's Grace?" Rose asked.

"Present." Grace raised her hand over the stall door.

"Why are you in the stall with her?" Lily asked.

"Um it's complicated Lily."

"Did you make her cry?" Lily shouted.

"No she didn't." Roxanne sobbed grabbing hold of Graces leg and sobbing into her hip. Grace stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down. There was pounding on the door. "Who-Who all is out there?" Roxanne asked pulling her face away from Grace's leg.

"Well, Albus and Hugo were with us then Benny showed up, of all people, looking for the two of you. He told us to go check the bathrooms, why he would know you were in here is beyond me…Lily Molly get out there." Rose commanded.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Just go!" the two younger cousins ran out. Roxanne and Grace could hear Rose get closer to the stall door.

"Alohamora." the door opened and Rose looked at Roxanne and Grace. "Don't tell me, Roxie and Benny are going to have a baby?" Rose looked at Grace, who nodded while Roxanne cried harder. The door busted open and Benny ran in. "Hello this is a girls bathroom Barker. I thought you were smart enough to know how to read." Rose snapped. Benny didn't pay her any mind as he looked at Grace and Roxanne. Putting two and two together Benny leaned against the wall and slid down. He pulled at his hair looking at the floor.

"How did this happen?" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Funny that's the same thing she said when I told her." Benny looked up at Grace.

"What am I going to do? They'll kill me. I'm a dead man. They'll all kill me. Oh God." Benny began banging his head against the wall in rapid succession.

"Benny it's okay. They won't kill you, I won't let them." Benny looked to Grace as she said this.

"How will you protect me? You're five foot five inches, I'm six two, James and Freddy are six three. Those aren't very good odds Grace."

"I have a wand you idiot. Not everything has to be physical." Grace snapped

"Oh God, physical. What am I going to do I'll definitely be showing by Christmas." Grace rolled her eyes.

"There's a spell that hides it. You have to perform it every morning, it wears off after eight hours."

"I'll help you Roxie." Rose helped. "I can look up helpful hints in the library."

"I doubt they'll have helpful hints about teen pregnancy." Roxie moaned as she stood from the toilet. "Grace when is it due?" she asked.

"April? Around there."

"Will your Healer Training be done by then?" She asked timidly.

"Well delivery isn't my specialty. I'm a child's healer." Grace told her. Roxanne looked away and began to cry again. "But I suppose I could take an extra course." Brightening up slightly Roxanne gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh I'm sick of this." came a mumbled voice from the other side of the door. Albus, Molly, Hugo and Lily barged into the bathroom. The four immediately stopped and looked from a tearstained Roxanne to Benny who still sat on the floor to Grace and Rose who looked awkward.

"What's going on in here?" Albus asked. Roxanne backed up and locked herself into the stall again. Benny buried his face in his arms that were crossed over his knees. Rose looked to Grace with a worried expression. Grace looked down at her bare wrist.

"Oh look at the time. I have to get going. Benny would you escort me out. Roxanne if you drink the potion I gave you your stomach cramps should go away. As for the rest of you, stop being so nosy." with a mighty heave Grace pulled Benny to his feet and the two walked out of the bathroom and into the pub where they walked through the crowd of students and out the door.

"Grace, I don't know what I'd do without you." Benny said sincerely as the walk down the street.

"You would all die or become completely insane. By the way I better be Godmother of your illegitimate drunken love child." she smiled as they linked arms. "Oh I better get James a birthday present November is only a few days away."

"You didn't get me anything for my birthday." Benny said trying to sound offended.

"Well consider me keeping my mouth shut about your child my gift to you." Grace smirked as she walked into Honeyduke's. Benny rolled his eyes but followed her. How were they going to tell everyone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"BLECHLEY CATCHES THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE WINS. 420 TO 250." the announcer screamed. Grace stood and turned to hug Teddy and Victoire who came to watch James with her. The crowd was going wild with either excited cheers or shaking their fists claiming foul play. Teddy spun Grace around before kissing Victoire. Grace was hit with a gust of wind and turned to face the railing, James sat hovering on his broom. He smiled when she saw him, and she ran forward. James leaned over the edge and picked her up and hauled her over the edge and onto the front of his broom. Cameras flashed as he kissed her over one hundred feet in the air. Grace clung to him tighter as he started to fly down to the pitch where his team stood waiting. Blechley the second youngest on the team stood grinning ear to ear still clutching the snitch in his hand. James landed next to him and he and Grace dismounted the broom. James wrapped his arms around her waist grinning as well.

"So Potter, is this the girl you keep telling us about?" a tall broad shouldered man who looked to be around 26. He was Matt Kenton, beater.

"Yes she is. Was I right or was I right?" James smirked as he gripped her tighter.

"I'd hit that." a man with an American accent smiled a straight-toothed smile, keeper, Alex Miller.

"You will not be hitting anything, of mine, Miller." James said. Grace turned red.

"Well Potter if you brag about her and flaunt her around like this you're going to get people to notice her." the only female on the team, lesbian and chaser, Clarissa Bucket.

"Well it's hard to help myself at times. She's just so amazing." James said embarrassing Grace further.

"Is she amazing in the sac?" Kenton asked. Grace blushed again as James scratched the back of his head. The team other than Clarissa started laughing. "You mean you haven't…? oh James I thought you said you were a man?" Grace turned redder still. James looked embarrassedly down at her.

"Hey at least he has a girlfriend." Grace said plucking up the courage to says something. Kenton slowed his laughing down.

"Of course I have a girlfriend." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I bet that she doesn't have a chest like mine. Or an ass like that makes you hard just by looking at it. Come on James I want to go home now. We don't have to stay here and prove that I'm more attractive than all their girlfriends put together." Grace walked away from the group holding hands with a laughing James. When they were out of sight James stopped her.

"Grace that has got to be the most risqué and conceited thing I have ever heard you say. I think I just fell in love with you again." turning red again she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come now love. A chest like that needs to be shown to the world."

"Oh shut up and let's go. I want to get away from your pigheaded teammates." she sped up and walked ahead of him. chuckling James followed her and the two apparated back to Grace's apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Grace,_

_Well I did the spell, I know that I don't need it right now but, better safe than sorry. Well um I don't really know why I'm writing to you, other than I wish you were here with me. I'm always afraid someone will find out. You have to help me, how am I going to tell my parents, my family. I'd have to do it at Christmas. Because by Easter Holiday I'd have the baby already. What am I going to do, Gracie? I'm too young. I know there's not much you can do, but I just needed to talk to you. Rose told Lily and Molly, they're okay with it. They don't mind, although Albus and Hugo are getting suspicious, I don't think we should tell them. I know my daddy, and Freddy will kill Benny. What can I do? I suppose I could kill him myself. I'm just so confused and I'm desperate Gracie. Please reply soon._

_Love you lots_

_Roxanne N. Weasley_

_Dear Roxie,_

_I know it's going to be hard. Nothing in life is easy. There isn't a lot I can say to make you feel better. It would probably be best if you did wait until Christmas, but you have to decide about Benny as well. Whether you want him to be the father or not he is. So you can share the experience with him or you can push him away. He really is a wreck over here. He only leaves his parents house to come ask me for hangover remedies. He feels really bad about it. Please just consider him to be a part of your baby's life. Oh and if you even think of getting rid of the baby I will never speak to you again. This baby is an unplanned gift. You will learn to love being a parent. I know I can't speak from experience or anything like that, but unless you are like my parents, which I know you aren't, you will love your baby. Soon you won't have to worry about anything, accept your child's future, but Benny will help, I'll help, the whole family will help…eventually. Just trust me._

_Love you,_

_Grace_

_PS: I better be Godmother_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Christmas came faster than anyone expected. Grace hardly slept, she was either, delivery training, training to be a children's healer, or flooing to Roxanne at her parents house to help her. Marcie helped when she could, she being a Ravenclaw and all had figured out the whole pregnancy, and who the father was. _

_Christmas Eve came and Marcie and Grace were getting ready for the Weasley Christmas dinner. Which had been moved to the Potter house because the Weasley family got so big, and the burrow could not accommodate so many people. When they were done getting ready Grace and Marcie apparated to the Potter's and let themselves in through the kitchen door. Grandma Molly and all her daughter-in-laws were cooking in the kitchen, finishing off last minute things. Ginny came up and gave the two new arrivals each a hug and told them to go to the living room where everyone else was waiting. The two girls walked into the room and saw James, Freddy and a nervous looking Benny in the corner talking to Albus and Hugo. Roxanne sat with Dominique, Rose and Victoire, looking as if she wanted to throttle her newly married cousin, as the blonde talked animatedly about a recent vacation she went on with Teddy. The metamorphagus stood by the fireplace talking with Harry, Ron and George about God knows what. Everywhere family members were huddled around in little groups talking to one another. Lily came up to Grace and Marcie and hugged the former around the waist._

"_Happy Christmas Gracie. Do you want to play chess with Hugo and I? you can play the winner…and I promise I'll go easy on you." Lily smiled, looking up at Grace expectantly._

"_Not right now Lil, I'm going to try to talk to Roxanne alone." Lily nodded understandingly. "Marcie could you make sure that the boys don't suspect." Marcie smiled at her. "Lily could you watch out for any wandering eyes or prying ears as well?"_

"_You got it." Lily raced back to her game and Marcie walked over to Freddy. Grace turned and made a beeline over to the group of gaggling girls. Victoire was the first to notice Grace and she stopped laughing at her own joke. The other's calmed down eventually._

"_Happy Christmas Grace." Rose said standing to hug her. The other's offered the same greeting. "Do you want to sit down? We can pull up another chair." Rose asked, but Grace shook her head_

"_No actually I was wondering if I could speak to Roxie for a moment." Roxanne looked up from her stomach to Grace and nodded, struggling slightly in her seat she stood up and the two walked silently up the stairs to Lily's room. After closing and locking the door Grace turned to Roxanne. She was sitting on the bed with her hands cupped around her stomach, she chewed her lip and tapped her foot, looking at Grace. Grace moved to sit next to her, and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Roxanne looked at her with worry._

"_Is-is something wrong? I don't know if I can handle that…I-I already named it." Roxanne's eyes began to water as she spoke._

"_No, nothing is wrong with the baby. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I also wanted to know if you have told your parents yet?" Roxanne grew visibly stiff. "I'll take that as a no then." Grace summed. Roxanne gazed at her pleadingly_

"_You know how Freddy and my dad would react. Not to mention the rest of my family. Well the male part of my family."_

"_Rox I know, I am dating James, you should have seen him, when I got a letter from Lily. You know she has a boyfriend now? Well she wanted my advice, and James ripped the letter from my hands and went into a shouting rage about how no one deserved his baby sister. I thought it was so cute." Grace said smiling. Roxanne looked at her in disbelief._

"_Seriously, you thought that was cute? That is positively sickening and frightening, Lily's not even fifteen yet I'm eighteen an adult and still they'll crucify me." Roxanne said standing up and beginning to pace._

"_Roxie, they won't crucify you they might be angry and want to kill Benny, but they won't crucify you."_

"_Yes they will. They'll kill Benny, kick me out then kill Benny again. Where will I live what am I going to do about school? What if I have the baby in class. I'm probably the biggest slut Hogwarts has ever seen." Roxanne's ramblings became so incoherent it was if she was like she was speaking a different language all together. "Roxie it's going to be alright…I'll be here for you." when Roxie controlled herself into her normal physique Grace asked her the most important question. "How do you plan on telling them?" Roxanne looked up at her friend with a hopeless expression._

"_I-"_

"_DINNER'S READY! EVERYONE IN THE DINING ROOM!" Molly Weasley's voice carried throughout the house without even using a sonorous charm. Nervously Roxanne grabbed Grace's hand as the two girls made their way out of Lily's bedroom and downstairs to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Grace sat next to James and Roxie took the seat next to her, lucky for her, her mother was on her other side. The meal went smoothly everyone chatted happily, everybody was just glad to have the whole family together, that is everyone except Roxie. The meal went as planed no mishaps except for the occasional and traditional hair-changing tonic put in some unsuspecting relative's drink, this year it was Albus. After dessert everyone under the age of seventeen went into the living room while everyone else stayed at the dining room table. This was when all the uncles opened the Firewhiskey and they all passed the bottle. It was one of the few times in the year that Molly would drink. It was always customary in the family for the youngest member would drink first. When her father passed her the glass of Firewhiskey, Roxanne looked at Grace nervously. _

"_C'mon Roxie, drink up." George told his daughter_

"_I-uh-I don't want any." Roxanne shakily put the glass down._

"_But you love it." Freddy said looking at his sister from across the table._

"_I just don't want any." Roxanne insisted._

"_Are you feeling okay, dear you look a bit peaky." Molly asked._

"_I'm fine grandma. I just don't want any." Roxanne continued_

"_Oh, that's bull. Unless you were suddenly allergic to the stuff you wouldn't turn it down." Freddy pestered._

"_Oh just leaver her alone. And pass me the glass." James said reaching across Grace for his cousin's untouched drink._

"_Doesn't anyone care about tradition?" George cried indignantly._

"_Oh leave her alone. If she doesn't want a drink she shouldn't have to drink." Hermione said in a motherly tone._

"_Oh sure Mione." Ron said to his wife. "If it was you we wouldn't make you drink, but this is a family tradition."_

"_I don't want a drink." Roxanne looked pleadingly at Grace, who tried to subtly shrug her shoulders._

"_Grace," Fleur asked, apparently it wasn't subtle enough._

"_Yeah?" Grace looked up nervously at the family._

"_Do you know what is wrong with Roxanne?" Roxie stood up so fast her chair toppled over._

"_NOTHING is wrong with me. I don't want a drink, that is the end of it!" Roxanne screamed "Why do even have to drink! Sure I liked it at Teddy and Victoire's wedding, but you don't like everything the second time you have it. Am I not allowed to change my mind about something? I don't care about a bloody tradition, all I care about is my baby." Roxanne abruptly stopped talking and grabbed Grace's wrist. Roxanne pulled Grace out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Roxanne knelt in front of the toilet as soon as she was in the door. Grace shut and locked the door and went to her perturbed friend and held her hair. Grace rubbed Roxie's back as the younger girl cried, and heaved._

"_Rox, you probably should have told everyone sooner and in a more gentler way." Grace chided lightly_

"_I-I know." she sobbed_

"_You don't want all this stress, it's better now that it's out in the open. At least you didn't tell them who the father was."_

"_Puh-lease, B-Benny has such a big mouth they probably know by now." Roxie shifted so she was sitting against the wall, Grace moved next to her and held on to her friend_

"_Well Benny even though he really didn't want it, he will love your baby, I know Benny he'll be there for your child."_

"_If he lives."_

"_He will. He'll have bruising and possible broken bones, but he'll live." as if on cue a loud anguished bellow came from downstairs followed by scrambling feet and screeching voices. Grace and Roxanne stood and made their way down stairs and into the kitchen. There with their wives and sisters clawing at their backs were every male in the family, except Harry, Albus and Hugo, with either their wands or fists attacking Benny. Roxanne latched on Grace's arm as the older girl reached for her wand. With a flick they were all on their backs moaning. Grace walked over to Benny and hauled him to his feet. He was battered and bruised there was a large gash on his forehead and his arm looked to be broken, his hair was disheveled and ratty, he looked a right mess. With a summoning charm Grace retrieved their coats and proceeded to help Benny into his._

"_GRACE!" slowly she turned to face James._

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you know about this?"_

"_Yes James I knew that Roxie was pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know so I kept it confidential. I had no right to tell."_

"_So that's why you're taking those extra classes, to know more about pregnancy?! How could you?"_

"_I did it to help my friend."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I knew you would tell everyone, and, no offence but I knew you would all act like immature troll children. Now if you will excuse me Benny needs proper medical treatment Marcie if you will please assist me and apparate with Roxie back to the flat she doesn't need to be around this kind of atmosphere all this hostility will endanger the baby. It was wonderful to see you all again, and when you all are calm I will love to see you again. Have a Merry Christmas." Not wanting to wait any longer Marcie and Roxie grabbed their coats and followed Grace who was supporting the limping Benny out past the aparation point._

_After patching up Benny Grace sat him on the couch with Roxie and left the room. Marcie and Grace sat in the kitchen and waited. About a half hour later the fireplace erupted in green flame and out walked Angelina and Ginny, both looking equally disgruntled. When Angelina saw her daughter cowering back in fear, obviously pregnant as the potion wore off, and sitting next to Benny who was discretely trying to leave the room, the woman was overwhelmed. She ran to her daughter's side and held her whispering words of comfort. Ginny, however, walked calmly to where Benny sat. after gently removing the ice pack from his eye she smiled slightly at him._

"_I'm not upset with you, Benny, neither is Harry. We can handle the rest of the family, but you need to talk to George and Freddy." he stared at her blankly, not comprehending what she just said._

"_You're serious? I have to talk man to men with the most hot-headed members of your family?" he asked incredulously._

"_It has to be done." Ginny stated handing Benny back his ice. She stood and walked to where Grace and Marcie stood behind the couch. "Make sure it's done." the two girls nodded. "Grace…James isn't in the best of moods maybe you should speak with him as well."_

"_What about-?" Marcie started_

"_Freddy, doesn't blame you he just blames Benny." Ginny interrupted_

"_Thanks Ginny, we'll get on it ASAP." Grace smiled up at the older woman. She rolled her eyes and bid them farewell and left._

_After a while Angelina and Roxanne left through the fireplace, leaving the girls alone with Benny. They each sat on the couch on opposite sides of him and sighed. Benny looked back and forth between them._

"_So who do we talk to first?"_


	13. Mamma Mia

"Hello Love." James walked into Grace's muggle style apartment, as he did everyday after Quidditch practice, and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you making?" James looked at the pot in front of her that was sitting on the stove. Inside was a black tar like substance that was bubbling violently. "You're not trying to invent your own potion again are you?" Grace looked down at her concoction and blushed.

"Actually it was supposed to be dinner." she spoke to her feet as James looked at her incredulously.

"How did it end up like this? Wait never mind I don't think I want to know."

"Hey I tried really hard, on it. I just sort of lost track of time." she glanced between him and her pathetic attempt at cooking.

"Sweetheart I'm sure it would have tasted wonderful." James said wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to gaze mournfully at the pot.

"You think so?" she looked up at him hopefully

"Really."

"Liar." she sighed dramatically, "I don't think I'll even be able to get that goop out of there, even with magic. I'll have to throw the whole pot away." James did a little jig inside, that means she would no longer be cooking.

"It's probably for the best." he stated. He led her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. "So my darling, what did you do today without me?" James propped his feet on the coffee table and began to nuzzle Grace's neck moving his hands along her arms and back. She shifted in his grasp stiffening slightly. James stopped his wanderings and pulled back to look at her. She was once again looking at the floor. "What is love?" she shook her head and looked up at him giving him one of her fake smiles.

"It's nothing." she shifted on his lap again so that she was straddling him now. "Nothing at all." she muttered as she began to suck on his neck.

"Grace, what's wrong, really?" he began to pull her away but then she hit that special spot right behind his ear and he moaned, savoring the feeling. He moved his hands to her waist and untucked her shirt. He slid his hands underneath her top as she moved her lips to capture his, in one of her mind blowing kisses. He groaned as he ripped her top off. For the year they had been dating she had never, ever let him this close, something was wrong, Grace believed in no sex before marriage. She would never change her mind, but it seemed like she did. James felt something inside him, he needed this. He shouldn't do this, but he wanted to ever since seventh year. It's not right. He struggled within himself as he tried to figure out what to do.

James opened his eyes to see that they had somehow ended up on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, he had lost his shirt and she was only in her undergarments. He wanted to go back to what they were doing when he saw the small pieces of black lace that she was wearing, but he stopped himself. He looked at her face, her mask really she still wasn't ready, she had her eyes squeezed shut. James looked at his hands that were firmly grasped around her large breasts. Quickly he sat up and let go of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he straddled her.

"What's wrong?" she asked unsteadily.

"You're not ready." he stated simply. He face contorted into one of annoyance.

"How would you know if I'm ready or not?" she sat up so that they were closer.

"Grace what's wrong? You can tell me." she leaned forward and placed her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her almost bare torso as she leaned on him. She didn't cry, she just breathed, in and out, for several minutes that's all she did was sit and breathe. James would never have this much patience for someone else, only her.

"I uh, I got a letter today." she mumbled into his chest.

"Who from?" he asked stroking her hair.

"My um, my mother." James took hold of her shoulders and looked at her. She moved her head so that a curtain on curly black tresses blocked her from sight.

"What did the letter say?" James inquired

"She wanted to meet-"

"When?" he moved her hair aside so he could see her.

"For lunch."

"Did you go?" she nodded solemnly. "Why?" she looked up at him, this time her eyes were watering.

"I don't know. I wish I didn't but I did, and she told me something horrible." she began to cry softly. James pulled her close and picked her up. Gently he sat on the couch with her on top of him once more. He wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch around the two of them, he held her until she calmed down.

"What did she say?" James asked lightly, curiosity the only reason he asked.

"She-She said that she and my father had signed a contract, and that I am required to fulfill the contract."

"What-" she held her finger to his lips.

"Don't interrupt. the contract basically says that Zambini and I are to procreate pureblood descendents. However because I am labeled a blood-traitor the contract now states that I must produce an offspring to continue the Zambini line, but I will not be allowed contact with the child, it will be taken from me to be raised as one of them." James tightened his grip on her.

"Don't worry love that won't happen. I won't let it." he smiled down at her but she didn't return it.

"James my parents have power, they can do whatever they want. They have influences as well. In the end they will probably have Zambini rape me, but if I go to the authorities they will say I am insane then wait till the baby was born, and lock me up in Azkaban." James rubbed her arm as she spoke and when she was done he shifted so that he was looking at her.

"You forget that my parents have power too, plus the wizarding world prefers my dad over your parents." James stated confidently.

"Yes but my parents play dirty, and good doesn't always triumph over evil." James looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Must you find the worst case scenario for ever situation?" he asked

"I'm just being realistic." she stated.

"yeah. 'Good doesn't always triumph over evil.' that isn't realistic it's depressing."

"It is too realistic. Just take a look at Regina Daily! She manipulates everyone." Grace stood from the couch letting the blanket fall. James stood as well rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air.

"Here you go again with this Regina shit. What is it that you have against her?" he shouted.

"She's a whore. She's always around asking for an interview for the Daily Prophet." Grace retorted

"That's because she's a reporter! Her job is to interview Quidditch players!"

"She only signed up for that because you accepted the spot for England. She was going to go work for Witch Weekly but when she found out you were going to be even more famous than you already are, she just couldn't resist."

"Jealous much?" James taunted and Grace fumed

"Of course I'm bloody jealous, I'm your girlfriend and yet you spend more time with her than me."

"It's part of the job Grace! We have to give interviews."

"Yes but they're supposed to be about the bloody sport, not whether you wear boxers or briefs. It's as if she's interviewing you for bachelor of the month!" Grace stamped her foot as she screamed.

"Well maybe I am bachelor of the month." he said puffing out his chest.

"BACHELOR JAMES BACHELOR that means you're available. You are taken, by ME if you care to remember!"

"Maybe I don't want to be taken." James spat, but instantly regretted it. Grace's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Gracie, I'm sorr-"

"Get out." Grace whispered.

"Grace please, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." he walked towards her reaching for her arm. She jerked away and went behind the couch where she picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" she grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself, she didn't want to be exposed to him any longer.

"Grace, you know I'm hopeless, that I'm an idiot." she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Leave now." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." he said indignantly.

"Yes." she growled.

"No Grace, I am an idiot I won't deny it, but I am an idiot in love with you. I'm not leaving until this is sorted." he stood firmly in place arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's already settled, James. You don't want to be tied down with me, so you can go shag Regina, while I go to my parents and have Zambini's child. Then it will be just like seventh year, except now you get Marcie on your side, her and Freddy are going strong, I thought we were stronger than them, but apparently I was wrong." James rolled his eyes and strode forward and grabbed Grace by her upper arms, pulling her closer he kissed her the blanket falling to the floor. She struggled but only for a moment, she has never been able, to resist him and she never will. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist and he pulled her even closer her hands became entangled in his hair. His hands worked their way up and he began to fiddle with her bra strap, she didn't stop him, someone did however.

Laughing came from the other side of the door, Freddy and Marcie walked in carrying bags from their trip from Diagon Alley. They stopped abruptly in the doorway dropping their purchases seeing their friends half naked in a tight embrace and blushing furiously. Marcie shut the door and Freddy faced the wall.

"Please both of you get dressed my innocent eyes do not need to gaze upon your naked flesh." Grace turned, if possible, redder. While James just threw a shoe at Freddy. Marcie walked to the kitchen after picking up her bags and taking her coat off.

"Grace what's in the pot?" she asked with a slightly raised, and worried voice. Once again Grace blushed and looked at the floor. James answered for her with a smile on his face he bent down and wrapped the blanket back around an immobile Grace.

"That is your dinner Marcie." Freddy walked into the kitchen to see why his girlfriend made a particularly nasty gagging sound, and busted out laughing.

"Grace are you trying to poison us?" Freddy asked as he and Marcie walked back into the living room. Grace raised her head.

"I tried very hard on that soup the least you could do is pretend I did a good job." Grace huffed. James raised his eyebrows and Freddy and Marcie looked into the pot that Marcie had brought into the room.

"That is supposed to be soup? How do you get an outstanding in Potions but you can make soup look like tar?" Grace glared at Freddy.

"You best watch your tongue before I force feed the whole pot to you." Freddy visibly shuddered. James laughed and flung an arm around her, she shrugged it off. "Do you want to join him?" James face was wiped clean of any humor. Marcie and Grace took the pot of tar back to the kitchen while Freddy and James sat on the couch. A frantic knocking sounded at the door. Freddy walked over and opened it.

"Hello Benjamin, what are you doing here?" Benny stepped into the apartment trying to avoid contact with Freddy, and looked around. Freddy and James still had not completely forgiven Benny, even two weeks after Roxanne had told everyone at the Christmas Eve dinner. The bruises on his skin were still healing.

"Hey you got anything to eat?" Freddy smirked at James.

"Yeah we have some experimental soup in that pot on the stove." Benny made his way warily over into the kitchen.

"Hello Benny." the girls said together, before returning to their conversation.

"Well I do love Marcie's cooking." Benny stuck his finger in the tar soup and stuck his finger in his mouth as James and Freddy began to laugh. He instantly stiffened and his face contorted in a look of pain and disgust. James walked over to Benny and slapped him on the back.

"Yes Grace wanted to try and cook dinner tonight…Why Benny? why aren't you swallowing? that's awfully rude of you, you don't want to hurt Gracie's feelings do you?" before Grace could say anything Benny swallowed and began to gag.

"Oh Benny you didn't have to swallow-" Grace was cut off as Benny made a dash for the bathroom and the four in the kitchen shuddered as they heard their friend dry heave into the toilet. Grace looked at her friends, all three were trying not to laugh. "I tried really hard." Grace said crossing her arms, the blanket around her slipped slightly. James regained his composure.

"Love why don't you go put some clothes on before you give Freddy a show." Grace looked down at herself and turned tomato red. She readjusted the blanket before running to her room and slamming the door. Freddy started laughing.

"Come on Gracie I'd love a show you don't have to hide." he laughed good naturedly. James and Marcie turned to face him and he stopped laughing instantly. Marcie crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"What was that? You want her to give you a show?" she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Yeah mate, you want my girlfriend to give you a show?" James took a step closer to his cousin.

"Darling, James, you two should know I'm only joking around, all in good humor. Besides James I have my own girl right here, I don't need Grace." James and Marcie continued to glare profusely at Freddy.

"Uhg, who let Grace cook?" Benny walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Looking up at him he raised an eyebrow. "Why you all look so twitchy? Where's Grace?"

"I'm right here, Benny." Grace walked up and sat on the counter next to where he stood. She looked at the others and raised her eyebrow at James, who lost his 'twitchy' demeanor. He walked over to Grace and stood between her legs and kissed her cheek.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you look while wearing my clothes?" Grace began to play with the sleeve of the England Quidditch sweatshirt that James left there after his first match.

"Not recently." she said quietly, he nuzzled her neck and then kissed her along her jaw line.

"well you do. Just so you know." his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer.

"Really?" she put her hands in his hair and messed it up even more. He slid his hands underneath the sweatshirt, she wasn't wearing anything under it and he pulled her closer to him.

"Mhm." he rubbed her back and stomach, slowly getting higher.

"OI, NONE OF THAT!" Freddy yelled from the doorway. James and Grace looked up, Grace's face red. It was obvious that Marcie had tried to lead Benny and Freddy out so that Grace and James could have some privacy.

"Bugger off Weasley." James said as Marcie tried to shove him into the living room.

"Get a room Potter." James rolled his eyes once his friend left and returned to his assault of Grace's neck. His hands gripped her breasts, once again a thought came to mind, she is never this open. For the second time that day James pulled back to see a pained expression on Grace's face before her eyes opened.

"What?" she asked moving her hands to his shoulders

"Grace, why are you doing this?" he asked moving to place his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"Doing what?" she asked rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He gripped her smaller hands in his larger ones and moved them to the side.

"This. Why are you so…willing, now. Is it because of what your mother said?" Grace's face turned sour and she looked away.

"My mother has nothing to do with our sex life." she whispered the last two words and James smiled, she was too innocent.

"No not ours, but yours and Zambini's…yes." Grace looked up at him sharply.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm just thinking that maybe you had an ulterior motive to sleeping with me." James said leaning in to kiss her cheek. "That and I don't think you're ready yet." he kissed her other cheek. "Am I right or am I wrong?" he kissed her lips before pulling back. She began to cry softly.

"I don't want to have Zambini's baby." she rested her forehead against his chest once more. "I want to have yours. I can keep yours, and, and my mother she, she did a weird virginity test on me, say-saying that she can't offer up tainted meat to the Zambini's." she mumbling pathetically.

"Tainted, what does that mean?"

"You aren't pureblood. So if I were to be…involved with you in that retrospect then the Zambini's wouldn't accept me. So then I wouldn't have to do it. And if I have your baby I could keep it." she looked up at him with her wide blue innocent eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You're telling me that you are trying to get me to sleep with you so you will be pregnant with my child instead of Zambini's." he asked looking down at her.

"That and I love you, and he scares me." she kissed his chest. "So will you do it?"

"I'd love to." she smiled up at him. "But I won't."

"Why?" she asked all traces of a smile wiped from her face.

"Because you aren't ready yet."

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready, she's coming again tomorrow to pick me up to take me to Zambini's. we have to do it tonight." James looked at her and picked her up off the counter and carried her bridal style into her bedroom. Grace looked up at him, this was it, he would finally take her, Grace shut her eyes waiting. She was surprised when he placed her on her feet, but still she waited. Only when she heard the opening and the shutting of her drawers did she open her eyes to see what he was doing. James was packing her bag. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing, you are going to stay with me at my parents house. No exceptions." he continued to throw random articles of clothing into the suitcase.

"She'll know where I went." Grace stated going to unpack her things. "She'll just take me away like last time." James grabbed her hands and held her close.

"No she won't. you were five years old then. Now you're an adult and you can make your own decisions. Your parents will have no right to take you away. Besides, they wouldn't dare, what with my dad suspecting them of dark magic, he'll conduct another raid." Grace pushed him away.

"Why can't you do this one thing for me? I do so much for you, but you can't do this one for me." James reached for her again and pulled her close with a tighter grip.

"Grace you aren't ready, I know this you know this, the world knows it. You just aren't ready for this step yet. Please just believe me, and trust me." she bit her lip and dug her head into his chest.

"I don't know what to do." he sat down on the bed and she curled up into a little ball next to him.

"Just trust me. I promise everything will be okay. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of you."

"James you couldn't even keep your owl alive without your mothers help." Grace said looking up at him.

"An even better reason for you to come home with me." James smiled down at her. "Please Grace." there was a hint of desperation in his voice now.

"Promise me?" Grace asked. James looked confused.

"Promise what?"

"That you'll always be there for me."

"Doesn't I love you mean exactly that."

"Yes but you have to prove it to me." James furrowed his eyebrows,

"Does this mean you'll come with me?" Grace nodded. James whooped for joy and sprung up spinning her around.

"Hang on." James stopped and set her down.

"What now?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"What about Marcie? She can't stay here if my mother is coming." Grace persisted. James smiled.

"Is that all? Well there's no worries when it comes to that. She would love the chance to spend the night with Freddy. Now all we need to do is tell them. Freddy's been wanting another reason to get her in his bed." Grace slapped his chest.

"Shut up, about that stuff please." he grinned down at her.

"Only for you. Alright let's go break the news." James grabbed Grace's repacked bag and with a flick of his wand it levitated and floated before them as they walked to the living room. Benny Freddy and Marcie were sitting on the couch playing wizard's chess; it was Freddy vs. Benny while Marcie would help someone if they were about to make a bad move.

"Marcie, can you stay at Freddy's for a few days?" Grace asked. The three looked up at her.

"Yeah sure." Marcie said "Can I ask why?"

"Uh yeah, my mother is coming to collect me, and it will be a lot better if you aren't here when I'm not."

"So you're staying at James'?" Marcie asked Grace nodded. "Then I should probably get packing. Fred do you want to help?" like a lost puppy Freddy followed Marcie to her room, leaving James Benny and Grace in the living room.

"So…Ben what brings you here?" Benny seemed to suddenly remember something and he hopped over the back of the couch.

"Well, for Christmas I got my mum two tickets for her and dad to go see this play. Turns out that dad bought her three tickets for the same show and so my mum said I should bring a little friend from my magic school. So I was wondering if any of you would want to go." Benny said

"None of us would want to go to a play." James said chuckling

"I want to go." Grace said looking up at her boyfriend. The two boys looked down at her.

"What? Why?" James asked

"I think it would be fun to go to a muggle play. Besides I've never really met Benny's parents, it will be a new experience." Benny smiled relieved.

"Thanks a million Gracie. It's Saturday night, semi formal wear."

"Okay. I'm excited now. What is the play?" Benny groaned as if wishing she didn't ask, which he did.

"Mamma Mia. Last time I saw it was when I was ten, it's my mum's favorite so thought I would surprise her and dad, dad hates it as much as I do."

"Well now I'll be there." Grace said smiling

"Isn't this wonderful, you two planning a date…right in front of me." James said sitting down. Grace looked down at him.

"James you know that-" Grace began huffily.

"I know I know. I'm just kidding. I'm just glad I don't have to go." BAM the sound of a table falling over came from Marcie's room followed by giggling and Freddy's strange hyena laugh. "Speaking of go we should probably get out of here before they get to into it." with nods of agreement Grace and Benny followed James out of the flat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace and Benny apparated to the small suburban home and walked up the driveway.

"So this is where you grew up." Grace said looking at the blue brick house, it seemed rather out of place standing next to all the white brick houses.

"Yeah. Uh before we go inside you have to know that my mother isn't all right in the head. She's not technically insane or anything, it's just she's rather strange."

"Like Luna Lovegood?"

"A bit, but different. If that makes sense." Grace nodded and Benny knocked on the door. A tall man with graying hair opened it.

"Benjamin so glad you could come!" the man said loudly. There was a shriek of excitement somewhere in the house. In a quieter tone the man continued. "Thank God your mother was about to drive me insane with her bloody obsession." Benny nodded solemnly. The man then turned to look at Grace. "Oh you must be Grace, I've heard a lot about you from Benjamin here." shaking her hand he turned to Benny. "Son you weren't kidding when you said she was a looker." Grace blushed violently, and Benny's neck turned red.

"Dad please don't." Benny's voice sounded strained

"BENJI DARLING!" a short blonde woman came running through the door and ran right into Benny, hugging him fiercely. "I didn't think you would come, you know what I say punctuality is key. Oh this must be Grace, it's wonderful to meet a friend of my little Benjamin, did you know I named him after my favorite character Sweeny Todd? You see Sweeny Todd's real name was Benjamin Barker, but he was-"

"MUM! Please don't." the woman looked at Benny for a long time.

"Oh alright, we just have to get Todd out of his room then we can go." Grace turned to look at Benny as his mother went inside the house again. Benny pulled Grace inside the house, his dad following behind him.

"TODD GET DOWN HERE NOW! BENNY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!" Grace blushed and turned to Benny.

"I didn't know you had a brother." she whispered.

"I don't like to talk about it." he replied. Stomping could be heard, Grace looked to the stairs to see a pair of large leather combat boots, dress pants a suit jacket, then a pale black haired boy around fifteen with piercings in his nose, eyebrows, ears, and lips. The boy wore more make up than Roxanne, with eyeliner and mascara. Grace's eyes widened at the boy and she turned to Benny. He gave her a look before facing his little brother, who was openly gaped at Grace. She uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. "Grace, this is my brother Todd. Todd this is Grace. Stop staring!" He closed his mouth but continued to look at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Grace said shyly. Benny's father walked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I daresay Benny most likely has his hands full with you. You don't even look pregnant" Grace and Benny blushed again.

"Dad she's not my girlfriend, and Roxanne is the pregnant one not Grace." his dad looked confused.

"No? well why not?"

"She's dating my friend James."

"Well then why is she going on a date with you?" his mother asked.

"She's not, she just wanted to see the play she's never been to one before." his mother looked appalled

"Never? Well then we must get going. To the car everyone." the four Barkers and Grace piled into the car. Grace sat in the back between Benny and Todd. She couldn't help herself and kept staring at the kid. She had never seen someone with that many piercings. Why would someone want to puncture their face with needles. And why would a fifteen year old want to wear make up, Grace was tempted to ask him if he was a transvestite. These muggles were strange, did all non magic teenagers do this to themselves. She would have to ask Benny later. She looked at his hair again it was strange, there was traces of green in it, how did he do that. Was he a metamorphagus like Teddy? But then he would be a wizard wouldn't he so he would have gone to Hogwarts, but he doesn't. she'll have to ask Benny that too.

Eventually the car stopped and they all got out and walked to this huge building. Todd was being pulled along by his mother for saying something that Grace didn't catch and Benny and his father were laughing at. Grace pulled Benny back so that she could speak with him.

"Is your brother a transvestite, or transsexual?" she asked imploringly. Benny looked at her for a minute before laughing harder than she had ever heard him laugh, passers by looked at them strangely as they went into the building.

"Wh-What?" he laughed.

"Well he is a boy isn't he? But he, wears make up. And, and then is he a muggle metamorphagus or something? I mean your entire family is blonde except him, and he has green in his hair." Grace continued and Benny laughed louder.

"Grace." he began after controlling his laughter. "My brother isn't a transvestite or anything like that…he's goth, and he dye's his hair to look like that." Grace looked confused.

"What's a goth?" Benny smiled and wrapped his arm around her before leading her into the building.

"He wears black, all the time, jewelry, and make up. Likes the dark. He's kind of like a vampire but doesn't drink blood." nodding slightly Grace asked him something else.

"So how does this dye work?" Benny rolled his eyes before walking up to his parents and getting their tickets. They sat in their seats and let the show begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. O-o-oh see that girl watch that scene digging the dancing queen…you're a tease and you turn em on, leave em burning and then you're gone-"

"Grace, not that you don't have a lovely singing voice but could you please shut up." Benny asked exasperatedly as they walked up the path to the Potter's house, where Grace was staying for the time being. She giggled slightly.

"No…Honey, Honey, how he thrills me, uh-huh honey, honey. Honey, honey nearly kills me uh-huh honey, honey." sighing Benny sent the silencio charm at Grace, though she could no longer make a sound she still moved her lips to the words and began to dance around. He forgot to mention to his parents not to order alcohol, because Grace can't hold her liquor. After almost tripping and falling Benny picked her up and walked quickly to the door, and knocked. A fourteen year old Lily, who was home for Christmas break, opened the door.

"Hey Benny, what's up with Grace?"

"She got drunk. My parents gave her one glass of wine, and she's completely hammered." Lily laughed before calling James down. A minute later he and Albus walked in and rolled their eyes at Grace who was spinning in circles and falling over.

"Thanks for getting her home Ben. How was the thing?" James asked.

"I hated it. Grace, however loved it. She was singing the songs as we came home, you'll get an earful tomorrow." Benny said chuckling as James chased Grace around the kitchen. Lily and Albus sat watching.

"Joy" James said sarcastically as he set Grace on the counter and tried to take off her shoes as she played with his hair giggling silently. "Did you put a silencing charm on her?" James asked as Grace continued to mover her lips having no sound come out.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up." Benny smirked. James waved his wand.

"Honey Honey touch me baby, uh-huh, honey, honey." Grace sang.

"Oh I'll touch you alright." James began to kiss her.

"Ugh James in the kitchen. Really?" Harry asked as he walked downstairs. "Lily, Al, get up to bed you have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow remember." rolling their eyes the two got up and left.

"Hey Mr. Potter."

"Hullo Benny, how was the thingy?" Benny chuckled lightly. Harry and Ginny seemed to be the only adults in the Potter/Weasley family who didn't have a bounty on his head.

"I hated it, she on the other hand loved it. She won't stop singing show tunes." Benny pointed to where James had Grace locked in an embrace. "Well when she has her mouth free that is." Benny corrected himself.

"Glad she enjoyed it. She's been a little upset about her family lately, she needs something to cheer her up." Harry said, Benny nodded. All of a sudden Grace went slack in James' arms Harry and Benny started forward but James stopped them.

"She's alright just passed out, from her one glass of cheep wine. I'll go take her to bed. See you later Benny. Night dad." James scooped Grace off of the counter and carried her up the steps.

"So how is everything Benny?" Harry asked.

"Not to good. Roxanne still isn't talking to me. The whole family after me except Rose, Lily, you and Ginny, my bruises are just starting to heal from my Christmas beating. Also I may get fired a little bugger threw a quill at me and I threw it back, the kid went to the headmaster and I'm on parole. I'm mean come on he was asking for it. Can they even put a student teacher on parole?" Harry looked sympathetically at Benny he understood what it was like to date a Weasley girl, even though they liked you as a person didn't mean they would like you as an in-law. Although Benny had it harder than Harry did the whole dating and marriage thing before Ginny got pregnant, Benny and Roxie had a one night stand.

"Well hopefully everything will turn out for the best."

"Yeah hopefully."


	14. Breaking the Bonds

Everything was relatively calm throughout the rest of the year, until the week before the younger Weasley's and Potters were to have Easter Holiday's. Grace was woken up bright and early by a Great Horned owl that was pecking furiously at her window. It was Roxanne's owl Popler. Grace rolled out of bed and retrieved the letter the bird flew off. Grace opened it and began to read there were only two sentences on the parchment.

_GET TO ST. MUNGO'S NOW. I'M IN LABOR!!!!_

That was all the motive Grace needed to get dressed and rush to the fireplace.

Grace stepped into the lobby of St. Mungo's to see the place swarming with redheads. Grandma Weasley was the first to see her.

"Oh thank heavens you've arrived. She won't let anyone in the room unless it's you. She gave one of the healers a concussion because the poor fellow tried to restrain her."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Grace hurried off to the maternity ward and easily found Roxanne's room. It was the one that random items were being thrown out of. She walked towards the room, but was stopped by one of the Experienced Healers.

"Healer Davey, is that Roxanne Weasley's room?" Grace asked.

"Are you Grace?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then go right ahead, she's all yours."

"Won't someone be with me?"

"With a Weasley woman? No bloody way." Davey walked straight towards the stairs leaving Grace alone in the hallway. Grace quickly walked into the room.

"I SAID I WANT GRACE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Roxanne yelled clearly not realizing Grace was the one that entered

"You do not mix well with hormones Roxie." the girl in question spun around from where she stood and burst into tears.

"It hurts. Make it stop Gracie."

"You need to lay down now. It's going to be alright. I'm fairly confident that I know what I'm doing."

"WHAT? I thought you were a healer?"

"I haven't finished training yet. You know that. There only letting me in here because you attacked everyone else."

"But you know what you're doing?"

"Uh…Yes."

"OOOOOHHHH."

"Okay let's do this."

"MUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!"

After four hours of intense labor Roxanne was now holding her healthy baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Grace asked. Roxanne smiled at her friend before answering.

"Katherine…Grace…Barker, Weasley. I need to talk to Benny about the last name, but we both decided…because you are so amazing that the baby would have your middle name."

"But what if it was a boy?"

"Franklin Grace."

"Seriously?"

"No that's stupid."

"The family probably wants to meet the newest member shall I bring them in?"

"Bloody Hell No! I look like a train wreck you have to take the baby out there I need to fix myself up before anyone sees me."

"You are so shallow Roxie."

"Oh shut up and go parade my baby." Grace sat on the bed next to Roxanne, and the new mother placed her child in Grace's waiting arms. The newborn looked lazily up at her and blinked slowly. Grace smiled down at the baby and held it close adjusting the little pink hat on her head so that it would cover her ears. Grace stood slowly so she wouldn't startle little Katherine and made her way to the door still smiling. With her hand on the door handle Grace was stopped. "You'll be a great Godmother Grace." Grace turned to look back at Roxie, who was looking in a mirror she had conjured, and smiled.

"You'll be a great mother."

Grace walked into the waiting room where everyone…waited. Everyone stood at once and walked over trying to get a look at the child.

"Ah, ah, ah, the father first." Grace said. Most of the Weasley men scowled as Benny slowly walked over to Grace. He bit his lip and looked at the ground. "You do know how to hold a baby? Don't you Benny?" Grace asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then take you're baby girl." Gently and a bit hesitantly Grace placed Katherine in her father's arms. Angelina was at Benny's side like Velcro cooing at her first grandchild,

"She's so little." Benny said quietly, his head was bowed over his child.

"Benny are you alright?" Grace asked stepping forward. He looked up at her, tears running down his cheeks, but he was smiling.

"I just can't believe it. How? My baby. My little girl." he bit his lip and looked down at Katherine, who stared right back at him. He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek with his index finger and kissed her forehead. He began to rock her back and forth, smiling and crying.

Grace felt arms around her waist, and she leaned back into James' chest.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered in her ear. Grace wiped her face on her sleeve and turned to face him.

"James do you want children?" She asked. James looked up at Benny who was clutching Katherine to his chest and one by one the family looked at her. Her large brown eyes shown brightly, and curiously at her relatives. He watched as Angelina walked down the hall to find her daughter's room. He watched his mother and father embrace and look at Katherine. Everyone seemed to be joining their significant other embracing one another probably all thinking about babies. "James?"

"I don't know Grace. Like I said, I'm not ready." He was still looking around.

"But have you thought about having kids?"

"Yes, once. When you tried to get me to sleep with you."

"And?"

"I don't know Grace. My whole life I've dealt with little kids, I've never really liked them. Though having a kid with you wouldn't be too bad, however, I think I would only enjoy the process it takes to get one." Grace unclasped his hands that were still around her waist and walked away from him. She took off down the hallway and into the Healer's lounge. She sat in a chair thankful that she was the only one in there. She leaned on a table and buried her face in her arms. After a moment she heard the door open.

"Grace." a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Grace are you okay?" she lifted her head to see Teddy with his signature turquoise hair.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am. Really."

"No you're not. Gracie, what's wrong?" he sat across the table from her and held onto her hands.

"I'm just…I'm confused."

"How so?"

"You know that I love James right?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what's going on anymore. He doesn't want commitment. I do. He doesn't want kids. I do. He's still a child at times. I'm mature. He doesn't want to move out of his parents house, but yet he wants to be independent. We fight so much more frequently now we want different things. I'm afraid to think that we may not be compatible anymore."

"Sure James is a little immature, but he can change. He's done it before. Just look at how far he's come since the two of you started dating."

"But that's all we'll ever be. He doesn't want to get married. He just wants things to stay as they are…well he wants _intercourse _in there as well, but I'm not…oh I don't know." she whispered intercourse, as always

"Grace how long have you gone on thinking this way without telling anyone?"

"Since I got a letter from my mother."

"Grace! That was around Christmas."

"No it's only been a week."

"What do you mean? she's contacted you again."

"Yes I got an owl last Thursday."

"What did it say?"

"Enough."

"Grace maybe you should talk to James about this."

"And what go back with him to his parents house again? I'd rather not."

"Gracie…what are you thinking?"

"Do you think James and I need a break?"

"No, I think you need to talk."

"But every time we talk I get upset, because he won't even consider the thought of marriage or children."

"I thought he had thought of it."

"No he thinks of one good thing about it…aka…_sex…_with me…and then he thinks of everything that's bad about it, and apparently the bad overrides the good in our relationship."

"I still think you should talk to him."

"I-" the door opened and Healer Bridges came inside.

"Ares the Potter-Weasley family is looking for you." she said snottily. "Hello Teddy." she smiled at him before backing out. Grace rolled her eyes and stood up. Teddy followed her out the door and back into the waiting room. Only Victoire, Harry and Ginny were left there.

"Is everyone in Roxie's room?" Grace asked

"No, only Benny, Angelina, George, Mum and dad are. The rest left. Grace could I have a word with you?" Ginny said. Grace nodded and followed her over to the other side of the large white room. They both sat down facing one another.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I must ask, is there something…are you and James alright?"

"I don't know. That's what Teddy and I were talking about. We just don't seem to have that much in common relationship wise."

"What do you mean?" She asked leaning forward.

"He doesn't want to get married, nor does he want any children. The only thing he wants is…well a more physical relationship. What do I do? You've known him longer than me. What can I do? What's going to happen? Do you think we need a break? Teddy says we should just talk, but James never does, well not for very long he's just so…oh I don't know, he has a one track mind and it's all going to the _intercourse station."_

"I don't want to say this but maybe you do need a break, not a break up, but just time away so you can think about what you want, and he can think about something other than _'intercourse.'"_

"But- what about…?"

"Grace do what you think is right. If you think you need a break, take a break, but this time, remember we're your family, you don't need to ignore us…again."

* * *

It had been two weeks since little Katherine was brought to this world. Two weeks since Grace and James decided to take a break, but only two days since the Daily Prophet was adorned with a picture of James wrapped up in Regina Daily after the last match of the season. Two days of mail lay unopened on the counter of Grace's apartment, all members of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin family were trying to reach her, except one. Grace only answered one letter in those last two days. One from her mother, they must be desperate to be involved with a blood traitor.

And that was what Grace Ares was doing at that moment. She was walking up the long walk way to her parents' estate. Breathing slowly she raised her hand and knocked. The door opened seemingly of its own accord, but when a squeaky voice said to follow him Grace saw her families house elf Axes. She followed the small awkward creature up the stairs and into her father's office. When they entered the room, five people were already there, her parents standing tall and proud with their high aristocratic cheek bones. Looking more like siblings than husband and wife. Next to them stood Mr. and Mrs. Zambini both dark skin and haughty looking. Next there stood Marcus Zambini, no doubt he was attractive, but he had a certain hunger in his eyes. Grace took her seat in the middle of the room, her stomach started churning and her hands began to sweat, she shouldn't have come.

"So, let us get this over with. Girl sign the contract and we'll leave you two together." Grace's father said. Grace took the quill from Axes and looked at the innocent looking paper on her father's desk. She did not stand from her chair. "What is it now?!"

"Will I-What is going to happen? Will I be considered part of the family, or will I be turned away once you get what you want?" Grace asked. Grace's father raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Why of course, my dear, we would do nothing less." she shouldn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him, but she still stood and walked to the contract. She however stopped half way there, when a loud persistent knocking sounded from the front door. Axes disapparated with a crack and Grace stood still watching the door. It opened seconds later revealing two angry looking wizards. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood at the door with a cowering house elf hiding behind their legs and a Ministry of Magic issued document in their hands.

"Grace put the quill down now."

"She doesn't answer to you Potter. She's my child and she will sign that contract."

"Grace have you even read that contract? Do you know what it says?" Harry asked. Grace shook her head. "Come on let's go home."

"Once she signs that paper this will be her home again and she will no longer be plagued by you blood traitors. Sign the damn paper Grace."

"Put it down." by that time her brother, sister, and her sister's husband Antony had arrived and were listening in the doorway.

"Sign it!"

"Don't!"

"SIGN!"

"Grace if you sign that paper you'll never be able to see any of us ever again. Not Teddy or Katherine, Benny or Freddy, you'll be here with only the company of the family that shunned you your entire life. Do you want that?" Grace bit her lip and looked at the ground. She stepped towards the desk and stood looking at the contract. After a few moments she put the quill down and walked to her mother and father and looked them straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I can't I want you to accept me but I just can't." with her head held high now she walked to Harry and Ron and each of them grabbed one of her arms and led her out of the room passed her siblings. Down the hall and to the stairs.

"Potter, release my daughter." Harry turned back around and faced Grace's fuming father.

"Why don't you try and make me Ares?"

"You have no right."

"I have more right than you." Harry said Ron moved beside him and they pushed Grace behind them.

"I am her father. And she will stay here."

"Over my dead body." Harry stated

"So be it." Her father pulled out his wand. Harry and Ron followed suit.

"Please stop, I'll go back and sign just stop it. Please." Grace made her way around the arguing fathers and stood in between them.

"Grace go home." Harry said.

"She is home Potter, as long as she behaves."

"Why the sudden interest in her now Ares? Why not have you're other children pop out little heirs?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Potter. So if you don't mind leaving I'd rather not have to murder you…today at least."

"That a threat?"

"No, a promise."

"Father, maybe you should-"

"Quiet Andreas, you have no say in the matter."

"But-"

"SILENCE!" Andreas backed down at his father's raised voice.

"You really should be kinder to your children, they'll end up resenting you in the future." Ron said pulling Grace back.

"You would know Weasel. How many children did your mother pop out again?" Harry held Ron back and pulled out the Ministry of Magic document again.

"I can have you arrested for threatening authority. Make one false move and you'll be in Azkaban for the next five years."

"My, my. Mr. Potter, abusing your power…how very Slytherin."

"Mr. Ares, I believe we are done here." with out another word Harry grabbed Grace's arm and led her out of the house before side-apparating. To the Potter house. Once there Harry marched her up to the door and pushed her inside. He sat her down at the kitchen table and began to pace.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do we mean nothing to you? Why would you go there? It's a good thing Marcy came when she did or…"

"Marcy?"

"Yes Grace, no one knew where you were. Marcy found the letter from your mother and brought it to me. You better be thanking her. I don't want to be in that situation again, but I will not let you through your life away. God how could you be so stupid?"

"I-I I'm sorry."

"Grace, why did you feel like you had to go to your parents?"

"I, I just wanted to…be…to be wanted."

"Love we will always want you."

"No, I'm just the ex-girlfriend."

"You didn't have to be."

"Yes I did. I needed time to think, I just wanted a two weeks. He couldn't even wait for that. Has he even been home? Did he stay with her, or did she stay with him here?" Harry turned around.

"I think you know."

"So they're here. Lovely."

"Grace, please understand, James is just frustrated."

"So he just screwed the first person he thought would tick me off the most?"

"No he-"

"Saw it as an opportunity, he knew I wouldn't do it with him so during our break he saw himself as a free man and has been having the time of his life."

"Grace you don't give him enough credit. He feels awful."

"But he's still seeing her?"

"That doesn't matter."

"THE HELL IT DOES!"

"Grace please calm down." Ginny said walking into the kitchen. She sat down opposite of Grace. "I think now is the time to talk to James, he sent that Daily girl home. I'm sorry to say the three of us were listening, but you need to talk this out." she reached for Grace's hand and gave it a squeeze before standing and leading Harry and Ron out of the kitchen. A few moments later James walked in, his hands were deep in his pockets and he wouldn't look at her as he sat down. No one spoke for a few minutes. James would randomly glace up at the door way or the clock before looking down at the table.

"Well…"

"That's a deep subject."

"Hehe yeah tis. Mm mum, I-I mean I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure you did."

"Grace this isn't easy I'm not good at apologizing. And I know this one is all my fault. I know you just wanted to think but Grace, I don't want to be without you. I need you, I know you don't believe me, but I honestly and truly need you."

"Is that so? Then why has Regina Daily been staying here?"

"I need someone, Grace. It's a horrible excuse. But I need contact. I hate staying at my parents but what else am I to do, all the essential are here except for my own 'significant other.' I'm going to get my own place soon."

"Why so your parents won't have to hear Regina when she comes over?"

"Grace, I know I messed up but I'm trying here."

"No you're not you're rambling about non-relevant issues."

"They are too relevant."

"So make your point James, if you don't I will go back and sign that contract."

"What's the matter with you? You'd give up your body and soul just to get your parents attention."

"Shut up James."

"Why should I? you don't need them, they are worthless, and yet you continue to crawl back to them offering up everything you have in hope they would except you. They aren't your family anymore Grace we are."

"No you're not." she cried.

"We can be." James stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed Grace under the arms and pulled her up so she was standing. "Grace nothing has changed. Regina Daily is now and will forever be a slut. And I love you with every ounce of my being, forever and ever. I don't want you to be mad at me. And for the most part this break did some good. These past two days I've been thinking. You're right I need to grow up. So I'll take my first step now. Grace Ares, will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long, school is murder, it's like a prison, and the homework is monstrous. Please forgive me for my Epic delay.


	15. Deserving

She didn't answer she just stood staring at him. Every second that passed showed on James' face every moment his face changed into a deeper stage of pain and depression.

"Grace I-" James began but Grace cut him off.

"No."

"What?"

"I won't marry you."

"Why not?"

"That won't solve anything. I don't want to."

"But you said-"

"No James I don't want to marry you. I wanted you to want to marry me for us to want the same things. But you don't you just don't want me to leave. I won't stand for it James. Goodbye." Grace stood up and walked towards the door. Ginny and Harry came into the kitchen. Grace only nodded before opening the door. Standing in the doorway she turned and faced James again. "I don't want to see you ever again James. Don't owl me, don't floo over, don't bother me. If and only if I change my mind I'll find you." she slammed the door in his face and walked down the path to the aparation point and disappeared.

James turned to face his parents, he took a deep breath that shook his torso. He stared at his mother and father for a moment, then it appears he snapped. Spinning on his heel he faced the door and punched a hole right through the glass. With his hand bloodied he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs slamming his bedroom door. Harry and Ginny remained in the kitchen listening as their eldest son began to throw his furniture about his room the nightstand ended up on the front lawn, but the parents only intervened when he set his mattress on fire.

* * *

ONE YEAR AND SIX MONTHS LATER

"Happy Birthday mate." Said Benny as he James and Freddy sat at the bar of a local club. It was James' 21st birthday and he just got out of practice at 10 o'clock that evening.

"Yeah maybe tonight I'll get laid." James said throwing back his shot.

"Mate you haven't got laid in like a year. Not since you and Grace-" Freddy said.

"Shut up about her."

"Look James you need to get over her, she's gotten over you, and you two are going to have to deal with each other because hello we're related to her best friend. Hell I'm dating her room mate." Freddy continued.

"Look she doesn't want me around so I'm not going to be around."

"Be around where, she's not here."

"She is now." Benny said looking at the door. James and Freddy turned around to see. Grace walked in wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her curves and black high heeled shoes three inches off the ground holding hands with Thomas Fleeton surrounded by his friends. James clenched his jaw and turned to glare at the counter top. Fleeton's group made their way past the bar, unfortunately he noticed James Benny and Freddy.

"Well look who it is? Weasley how are you I haven't seen you since I graduated. How's it going?"

"It's pretty good. What about you? Other than seeing Grace I mean?" Freddy answered. Grace bit her lip and looked down.

"Not to bad. What about you Barker? How's that little girl of yours Gracie here never shuts up about her."

"Oh she's fine. Roxie's letting her spend the night at my place tomorrow night so we're at least getting somewhere. I didn't think she'd be able to spend the night for three more years but maybe Rox just has a date or something."

"Yeah? Well-Wait. Potter is that you? What have you been up to lately? Still playing Quidditch I see." James slowly turned around to face Fleeton. Grace averted her eyes and let go of Fleeton's hand. He didn't seem to notice. "What's the matter Potter Hippogriff got your tongue?"

"No."

"Then answer the question…what have you been up to? How's Regina?" Grace abruptly turned and walked to where Fleeton's friends had sat down. James stood up and stepped closer to Fleeton.

"That whore has moved. And I suggest that if you truly care about Grace you would never mention the slut's name again."

"Why would it bother her? Oh that's right you cheated on Grace with her. You know I almost feel sorry for you but then I remember you were an asshole to me, now it's time I returned the favor." before James could move Fleeton was at the table with Grace and he kissed her. He kissed her in public, in front of James. And when they broke apart he smirked at James when Grace turned away blushing. She looked over at James only to turn back around when she saw him watching.

"One more round and we're leaving." James said. Benny and Freddy looked at each other before sitting back down on either side of him. They each ordered a Firewhiskey and drank. Then they grabbed their cloaks and headed to the door.

"ATTENTION! CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE!" the three men stopped and turned. Fleeton was standing on a platform in the middle of the room with his arms raised. All of the people there stopped talking and faced him. "I need all of your help. I want this to be the most memorable night of my girlfriend's life. So if you would all assist me in helping her answer my question. Grace Ares, Will you marry me?" most of the crowd ooed or awed the others screamed 'SAY YES' Benny and Freddy stared at their immobile friend. James was practically shaking with rage. Fleeton looked around his eyes hovered over a blushing Grace but moved to the door where James, Benny, and Freddy stood. "What do you say James? Yes or No." James could have left but that wink and that smirk Fleeton threw at him were too much. With a mighty growl James ran forward and tackled Fleeton to the ground and began to punch him repeatedly in the face and chest. Fleeton pushed James off and stood up, James followed. Fleeton pushed James back onto some table and James kicked him in the stomach before rolling off the table and grabbing Fleeton's head and slamming it onto the table. Two of Fleeton's friend grabbed James but were instantly pulled off by Freddy and Benny. But it still gave Fleeton the advantage and he punched James in the face. He staggered back a few steps before charging back, shouldering Fleeton in the stomach and ramming him into the bar. Fleeton reached behind him and grabbed a large glass bottle of Firewhiskey and raised it above his head. Suddenly James was flung away and the two of them were ten feet apart from one another with Grace in between them.

"GRACE STOP IT! WE AREN'T FINISHED!" Fleeton shouted

"Oh yes you are. Aurors are on their way. And you'll both be spending tonight in prison." She began to walk away as she put her wand back in its holster.

"Grace wait. Please." James voice cracked as he said this. It was the first time she heard his voice in over a year and a half.

"What Potter?"

"Please. Please. Just talk to me for a moment." the Aurors came in Harry and Ron at the front of the group. No one moved except Grace as she looked between James and Thomas.

"What James?"

"I need to know."

"What?"

"Do you hate me?" she looked back at Thomas biting her lip.

"I could never hate you James."

"Do you love me?"

"James you can't ask me that"

"Why not? Never stopped us before."

"James we aren't dating anymore. I'm seeing Thomas, I'm…marrying Thomas."

"But you don't have to."

"No but I want to. James I'll always love you, but you hurt me. You can't fix that only someone else can. I thought I could handle you, but I can't I don't think anyone can."

"But you can do anything Grace. You've changed me before, you can change me now."

"No James I can't. I'll be your friend but we can never go back. So please stop right now."

"Grace he doesn't deserve to have you."

"Oh and you do?"

"No I deserve nothing more than a slow and painful death. I'm not good enough for you. No one is. You deserve only the best. But Grace, I'm selfish, I know I can't have you but I want you more than anything." several onlookers awed. Grace blushed again as she tried to hide her smile, Fleeton scowled. "Grace."

"Maybe we should save this for another time James."

"Yes Potter stop trying to get my fiancé to fall for you it won't work." Fleeton drawled. The Aurors moved forward and grabbed Fleeton, his friends, Benny and Freddy. Harry and Ron came over to where James stood immobile with Grace only a foot away. She didn't realize she had moved closer to him and she jumped back. Harry released his son from his invisible binds and James stepped towards Grace. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Gracie, as long as you are happier with Fleeton than you were with me, I will not object or plan to ruin your wedding, but you have to promise me that you'll talk to me before you become Mrs. Grace Fleeton."

"I promise." with his thumb he wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek and smiled at her. Ron placed a hand on James' shoulder and led him out of the bar. Harry pulled Grace into a hug.

"It's nice to see you Gracie. I haven't seen you since my birthday."

"I'm sorry Harry just got caught up in some stuff."

"It's alright. So are you going to come bail out that guy you were with? Or will he have to stick it out with James?" Grace looked up at him

"You're not going to James out?"

"No I will just not until morning, he needs to learn how to control himself."

"Well if it's any consolation Thomas did provoke him."

"And yet you are still dating him."

"Actually I'm going to marry him, that's why James attacked Thomas proposed."

"I would say congratulations, but I don't feel comfortable knowing you're with someone I don't know."

"Thanks Harry, and just for that I think I'm going to copy you. Give them both some time to sweat. I'm going home, tell Marcie what happened."

"Why wasn't Marcie here?"

"She and Thomas' friends don't really get along. So she chose to go visit her parents tonight."

"Well tell her Ginny and I say hi. And I'll see you tomorrow morning when you come to get that guy you were with."

"Thomas Fleeton…my fiancé."

"Whatever you say Gracie." he hugged her one last time kissing her on the top of the head before walking out of the bar.

* * *

"Sorry mate, guess this isn't your best birthday, I promise next year it'll be a million times better." Freddy said as he was escorted out of the room. Now it was only James and Fleeton left. Benny was the first to be sprung, surprisingly by Roxie, her excuse was that Katherine would miss her daddy. Next Fleeton's friends were released by their dates. Freddy and James rubbed it in that Grace didn't come get Fleeton. Freddy's mum came and bailed him out. Before the door could shut behind Freddy, Harry walked in and leaned against the wall. James stood up.

"Sit back down, son."

"Why?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

"But-"

"No both of you are going to be spending the night here, together. You see Gracie isn't very happy with either of you so we thought we would just let the two of you settle your differences alone here at night. She'll come to get you in the morning Fleeton. James your mother will be coming to get you."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I work here it would be counted as favoritism."

"But you're head of the Auror Department, surely you can bend the rules."

"Yeah I can, but I'm not going to. Have fun."

"Dad! You can't."

"Goodbye James, see you in the morning. Stevenson is watching the door." with that Harry opened the door and walked out shutting and locking the door. James spun around and looked at Fleeton.

"This is all your fault." James said sitting down

"My fault. If I remember correctly you're the one who vaulted over a table and tackled me."

"Yes, but I would have just left had you not done that."

"Done what proposed to Grace or asked your opinion on it?" he smirked again.

"Both you sniveling little weasel. You don't deserve her."

"How repetitive. You've said that how many times tonight. Besides it doesn't matter if I deserve her or not. She picked me, and I'll take her in the end," he stood up and walked closer to James leaning in so they were mere inches apart. "All of her. And you'll never get to touch her like I will."

"You better shut your mouth before I give you another black eye Fleeton, I will not hold back."

"Neither will I when I'm screwing your ex girlfriend." James grabbed the front of Fleeton's robes and slammed him into the wall.

"Watch your mouth. I'm serious. I swear to God I'll kill you if you do anything."

"You're just jealous, Potter. That you've been waiting and waiting for her to give in, and now I'm the one who gets to f**k away her virginity." with a strangled yell James pulled his fist back and punched Fleeton in the face for what felt like the millionth time that night. Fleeton fell to the ground and did not move, he lay on the ground unconscious with his nose bleeding and his face swollen. However James didn't stop he punched and kicked and did whatever he could to make Fleeton feel his pain. James was hoisted in the air and thrown to the other side of the room. When he stood he saw Stevenson and his father putting Fleeton on a stretcher. James leapt over the benches and ran to the door.

"NO!" James shouted. He was once again flung to the opposite wall he tried to stand back up but was being held down. He heard the door slam shut, and he stopped struggling. In the next second his father was standing over him. He grabbed the front of James robes and pulled him to his feet and pushed him up against the wall.

"What is your problem James?" James saw the door and began to fight again but Harry held him fast. "James look at me." reluctantly James looked away from the door. "What happened?"

"He-Grace-he-he said-I'll kill him."

"James tell me what happened and I'll let you go home. Come on, to my office." Harry led James out of their jail style room and down the hallway into the Auror offices. Harry opened his office door and James walked inside. Harry sat behind the large desk that was cluttered with papers while James sat in the chair facing his father. "James do you want to tell me what happened?" he only looked at the floor.

"James, you will have a trial, you will be punished, if I'm not harsh with you they will think it's favoritism and that will compromise my position. Not to mention you are probably band from Puddlemere, or at least suspended…James you have to tell me what happened."

"He can't love Grace."

"What do you mean?"

"If he talks about her like he was with me, he can't really love her. She's just an object to him, if they truly loved each other then I could let her go, but not this I can't let this happen dad. She deserves the best. Nothing less and everything more. Fleeton will only use her."

"Then after this gets sorted you should probably fight for her."

"I will."

"But James be careful. You've been known to say a lot of stupid things."

"Can I go home?" Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. Oh and I wouldn't contact Grace for a while. She'll probably be pretty pissed at you for putting her fiancé in St. Mungo's."

"I really hit him that hard?" James asked standing up.

"Yeah, and not to show, quote unquote, favoritism but I'm proud you, only your aunt Hermione can hit someone that hard."

"Thanks dad. I'll make it up to you." the two walked to the door.

"Do that by showing up to your trial on time. I can maybe get you community service."

"Thanks again, bye." James opened the door and started walking.

"Bye, oh don't forget your wand at the entrance." he flashed his father a grin before turning the corner.


	16. Quidditch

Grace walked into a house, and hung her cloak in the closet. She walked into the kitchen and put her bag down. Someone had been cooking, it smelled wonderful. She turned around at the sound of running feet. Two black haired children were running to her. She couldn't see their faces though, it was as if they were blurred, but she didn't mind at all. One little girl and a little boy. Neither looked over five.

"Mummy, mummy look what we did today." the little girl pulled out a piece of paper with a painting on it.

"Oh it's lovely, sweethearts."

"I think it's stupid." the little boy said.

"No it isn't it's an amazing picture." Grace said kneeling down. The little girl turned to face her brother.

"Told you." he stuck his tongue out at her and she reciprocated. The little girl then pointed to her picture. "This is you mummy, and this is daddy, and me, and the baby, and that's him. I made him pink because he was mean and he doesn't like pink."

"Then why is daddy pink as well?"

"Well bubby and daddy look a lot alike so I had to make them the same color. Like I look like you and we're both purple. But the baby doesn't look like anybody yet so he's green like his eyes."

"Well that is very nice. Do you want me to hang it up with your others?"

"Uh huh."

"No mummy I don't want to have to look at another one."

"Don't be a pessimist." Grace said hanging the picture on the wall.

"I'm not a pest, she is."

"It's not a pest it's a pessimist."

"Well what's that?"

"I don't know, but at least I can pronounce it, unlike you."

"Shut up. No body likes you."

"Everybody likes me, I'm the cute one."

"No you're not. You're just a girl."

"Yes I'm the girl, and you're the boy who rolls in dirt like a little pig."

"I don't roll in dirt."

"Then what are you doing to get so dirty?"

"Kidditch, I'm going to play professionally like daddy."

"In your dreams." the sound of a baby crying interrupted the children's argument. The three looked to the stairs where a black messy haired man walked down, holding a baby.

"Here I couldn't get him to stop crying." just like the other children the baby's face was blurred, but when she held it in her arms the toddler instantly stopped crying. "How do you do that?" the man asked standing behind her.

"It's a gift." Grace said before turning around and kissing the man. When she looked at him. She was surprised, his face was not blurred like her children's were his was crystal clear. His black hair and his hazel eyes, so very familiar.

"Love you Gracie."

"I love you too, James."

Grace sat bolt upright and looked around. She reached for her alarm clock, 6:32. With a sigh she laid back down, but did not close her eyes. That was the strangest dream she had ever had. Why would she have a dream like that. All kinds of doubts and thoughts were entering her mind. All sorts of what if's and why not's were swarming in her head. She shook her head to try and get rid of them. She would be getting married in one day, she couldn't be thinking these things. She sat up quickly she needed to talk to someone she walked down the short hallway and opened Marcie's door. The moment she looked inside she slammed the door again, Freddy spent the night. Thinking quickly she went to the fireplace and flooed to Roxanne's. she fell out of the grate to hear yelling.

"JUST BLOODY FEED HER ALREADY!" Roxie screeched

"I FED HER LAST NIGHT IT'S YOUR TURN!" Benny yelled.

"I'M NEVER LETTING YOU SPEND THE NIGHT AGAIN YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!" the whole time Katherine sat crying on the floor. Grace rolled her eyes, and picked up her goddaughter who instantly stopped crying. Roxie and Benny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Grace, thank God I was going insane, take him away." Roxie said pointing to Benny and collapsing on the couch.

"You two are going to have to learn to deal with each other for the sake of your baby." Grace said sitting down next to her.

"I'd rather not. Is there anyway I could get a break from parenting for just a minute?" Roxie asked glaring at Benny who still stood in the doorway.

"Actually there is. I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone about something important."

"Grace please no more wedding plans I'm about to go insane…and I'm not even the maid of honor. I can't even fathom how stressed Marcie is dealing with you everyday." Roxanne whined

"It's not about the wedding…wait…well maybe it is, but not directly…well not completely, I mean, Lordy. I don't even know anymore. Maybe I should just forget it." Grace got up and handed Katherine to Benny and walked to the fireplace.

"Gracie. Get back here and I'll call Dom together we'll have a pity party and we can talk about this non-related-sort-of-related wedding fiasco you have going through your mind. Alright?" Roxie said from the couch. Grace turned and smiled walking back to the couch. The two girls leaned on each other and looked up at Benny. "Do you want to take her for a while…she hasn't been to your parents in a few weeks." Benny smiled at Roxie.

"Yeah I'd like that." With a wave of his wand a diaper bag flew out of the room at the end of the hall. Benny walked to the couch and kissed Grace and Roxie on the forehead. As he backed up into the fireplace he grabbed Katherine's hand and moved it up and down so she was waving goodbye. With a flash they were gone.

"When are you going to get Dom?"

"I sent her a patronus she should be here in a few." 'POP' "Ah speak of the devil."

"I brought the whiskey what are we drinking away?" Dom asked sitting down.

"My second thoughts." Grace said taking the bottle from her friend.

"Second thoughts?"

"Yeah I had a dream I was married had three beautiful children, the little boy wanted to be a Quidditch star like his father."

"What?"

"You had a dream you were married to James?" Grace nodded.

"But that's nuts, it's just your mind playing tricks on you."

"I don't think it is…I think my mind is reminding me of something."

"What?"

"The night Thomas proposed James asked me to talk to him before I got married. I promised I would, but I don't know if I can I'm afraid that I won't be able to go through with the wedding if I see him."

"Grace, what are you thinking?"

"I don't even know anymore. I was so sure I loved Thomas and that I was ready to marry him, up until that dream, now every time I think of the wedding I imagine James across from me. I should have talked to him sooner. Now that I've waited almost seven months it could be too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Roxie asked.

"That he no longer thinks of you as a long lost lover?" Dominique said

"Try saying that five times fast." Roxie said.

"You two aren't helping." Grace whined.

"Oh it's alright Grace love you just need to find him before your bachelorette party tonight. That way your conscience will be cleared and no more second thoughts will cloud your mind."

"So you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes, in fact go now, but first take a shot for good luck."

Grace walked into the large empty stadium only once before had she been on the actual pitch. She looked up at the practicing team the reserve team was there as well they were having a scrimmage game. Grace stood on the sidelines, watching. James missed the ball repeatedly. He missed every shot he made. Eventually he came down after he was hit with a bludger and his team mates couldn't stand him any longer. He walked towards Grace with his head down. He didn't notice her until she stepped in front of him. He jumped back in surprise and blinked a confused look was plastered on his face.

"Grace?"

"I told you I would talk to you before I became Mrs. Grace Fleeton." James dropped his confused face and glared. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong. I hate that sniveling little weasel with ever fiber of my being. If I didn't love you so much I'd hate you for marrying him."

"You-you still love me? Even after two years?"

"Grace I'll still love you in two hundred years. I do not want you marrying Fleeton. From the moment I saw him trying to kiss you in the common room, to the time we spent in jail, to now, I've hated him. How could you possibly choose him. I'd prefer Lorcan or Lysander Scamander. Anyone but the piece of filth you're marrying. The way he spoke about you made me want to vomit. That's why he spent the rest of the night at St. Mungo's he - Grace…when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"F*CK. Grace you waited this long, to talk to me. You can't marry him, he's no good, he doesn't care about you."

"How would you know you're just blinded by jealousy."

"Grace he's just like Regina Daily. A bloody slut. He just wants to sleep with you."

"No he's not. If he only wanted to sleep with me then he would have left me over a year ago."

"Grace he's sees you as a trophy. You are the most perfect and prized possession that every man craves. Look at it this way. Ugly women are like Bludgers they keep getting hit back and forth pawned off to all the different players. Women like Regina Daily are like Quaffles, players want to handle them so they can score, pun intended. You're the bloody golden snitch of women though. Only the best can get you. You're pure and untouched, but once someone catches you, you're theirs forever. Don't make that person be Fleeton because he is farthest from the best." James had stepped closer and was staring down at Grace he reached for her hands and held them.

"And what position do you play James?"

"I've tried out for the team but the captain hasn't told me my position yet." Grace leaned her head on his chest and breathed him in. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"James I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm just a horrible person for coming here. I'm getting married and you need to move on I can't be selfish and neither can you we are no longer together-"

"But that can change. Grace it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. do you know how happy people would be if you dumped Fleeton at the altar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Grace you can't love Fleeton."

"But I do."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"James you're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense. It's a simple question with a simple answer. Yes or no? Do you love me?"

"James this isn't fair."

"What's not fair, that I pour my heart out to you saying that it doesn't matter that you're getting married and that you dumped me in front of my parents that I still love you more than life itself. If I could do anything in the world I would take you to my house, I got a house for you just incase you came back, you said that it wasn't right for me to live with my parents. Well I would take you home as my wife, not Fleeton's wife girlfriend fiancé or whatever. You would be mine again. All mine and we could have a family like you always wanted a little girl just like Katherine, I know you miss getting to hold a little baby. She's getting to independent for you to hold her." James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Grace as her eyes began to water. "I've had two years to think about the how much of an asshole I was to you. You deserve better. You deserver a seeker, and if the captain doesn't want me to play that position I'm not going to be on the team." Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the back of his practice robes.

"Yes." James pulled away and looked at her tear stained face.

"What?" he asked cupping her cheek with his hand and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Yes I still love you." he pulled her face towards his and kissed her slowly and softly. He moved his left hand to the back of her neck and his right went down to her waist. She moved her arms around his neck. She pulled away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Even though you started out as a chaser for other team, you're going to play seeker on mine." He grinned wolfishly at her and kissed her again.


	17. Second Then Third Thoughts

"Okay I know Grace isn't much of a partier but it's not like her to skive off of her own party, I mean it's her last day to be single and she's missing it, what could possibly be keeping her?" Marcie asked, as she sat at the table in the reception hall. Dominique and Roxie looked at one another.

"Dom you don't think that this has something to do with, you know?" Roxie asked.

"I hope not." Dom said

"Wait what?"

"Well she would have come to you but you were with my brother at the time," Roxie began

"She probably should have just woken Marcie up for all the good we did." Dom said downing a shot of Firewhiskey.

"What are you two talking about?" Marcie asked.

"Grace came over and said she had second thoughts." Roxie said.

"Well not second thoughts per se, she had a dream about James, and she felt guilty, because she promised that she would talk to him before the wedding." Dom said.

"So we told her that she should go talk to him and just put and end to it."

"Bloody hell you two are thick. It's obvious that they are still head over heels in love with one another, having her go find James was just basically saying go ahead cancel the wedding and elope with your cheating ex boyfriend."

"Hey that's our cousin you're talking about."

"So doesn't mean he isn't a jerk. Though personally I prefer James, Fleeton and his friends just rub me the wrong way."

"I know what you mean, they're so pretentious."

"The stuck up snobs. None of them are here right?"

"No, they didn't know there was a party, they only thought there was a bridal shower."

"Hey what are you three talking about?" Rose asked as she sat down at the table.

"Dumb and dumber over here told Grace to go talk to James." Marcie said taking a sip of her drink. Rose gasped.

"You didn't. How could you? The day before her wedding. Everyone knows they still love each other." Rose said.

"That's what I told them." Marcie said.

"Well what can we do about it what's done is done." Dom said moodily.

"I'm going to go see Benny and Katherine. Floo me if she decides to show up." Roxie said standing up.

* * *

"James, just because my love life is screwed up, doesn't mean that my morals are." Grace said raggedly. She was currently being pushed into James bedroom of his new home.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself." James said breathing on her neck. They fell onto the bed and Grace turned her head so that James could have better access. She just happened to turn to the alarm clock. It was ten thirty in the evening. She had spent the day on a date, kissing, a man who was not her fiancé. She quickly pushed James off of her and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. James knocked.

"Grace are you alright?"

"NO! I most certainly am not alright I just committed adultery." she shouted.

"Grace we kissed we didn't go any farther. Plus you're not even married."

"I still cheated, Thomas doesn't deserve this. He needs an explanation."

"Grace Fleeton is an arse. You deserve better than that."

"No I don't I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't have went out with Fleeton when I still loved you. I shouldn't have ignored you to try and forget I shouldn't have the dreams, but it all happened and I don't know how to make it right."

"We just have to take it one step at a time, love. I'm not walking away again. And if you walk away I'll follow."

"I don't know if that's creepy or endearing right now."

"Endearing. James Potter is not creepy."

"I beg to differ."

"Hey I resent that."

"Nice to know."

"Grace, come on out. We can deal with this. All of it."

"What do you mean by all of it?"

"Your relationship with Fleeton, and your relationship with me."

"James I'm not quite sure we have a relationship."

"We just spent the day snogging, I think that consists as a relationship."

"James you broke my heart, and now I'm hiding out in your bathroom, this isn't good. Especially since I'm engaged."

"You're still marrying him?"

"James,"

"God Damnit Grace-"

"James shut up, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh I can tell you what you're going to do. You're going to call off the wedding. So help me God if you don't I will barge in there the moment the preacher asks for any objections." James said pounding the door.

"Really? You would do that?" Grace asks leaning against the door.

"You sound almost hopeful at that." she can hear his smirk.

"It's just Roxie's romanticisms rubbing off on me."

"You think it would be romantic?"

"Yes just like all those cheesy romance books. But even if you did that what makes you think I would go along with you?"

"You love me."

"James, how do I know you still love me?"

"Grace, I haven't had sex in two years, hell I haven't even snogged anyone until this morning."

"That doesn't prove anything James."

"What do you want me to do Gracie? I'll sit on the other side of this door until you tell me." James sat on the floor and waited.

"James if you love me, you'll let me go."

"What?" He stood up as the door opened.

"This was a mistake James. I shouldn't have come here."

"What are you talking about Grace, this wasn't a mistake." He reached out to grab her but she moved around him.

"James, Fleet-Thomas has never given me reason to doubt him, you have. I'm sorry James I'll always love you, but for my sanity and well being I'm going to marry Flee-Thomas."

"You can't. Grace he's not a good person. I know you can't imagine someone being bad in your innocent little world, but he is a sod, and a bloody arse hole, not to mention a man whore. Did you know he's slept with Regina Daily too?"

"SHUT UP!" Grace shouted. "You don't love me! You don't, you don't you don't! I'm marrying Fleeton, everyone is going to be there. If you show up I'll never speak to you again."

"If you marry Fleeton I'll never speak to you again."

"Well at least we have an agreement."

"Grace how can you do this? You don't love him."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"How would you know?"

"I love you, and I can tell, he doesn't. He wants you, but he doesn't love you. How many side relationships do you think he's had. Other than Regina Daily he's probably screwed half of our graduating class."

"Stop it James. You don't know him like I do."

"You're right…I know him better."

"No you-"

"I know his type."

"His type?"

"Yes, you know the womanizing man slut category I used to be part of well he's president. I know him because I've been in his same position. Except I stopped for you, he didn't he continued his philandering ways."

"James please just stop. Just for once let me do something, for me, not because it's what you want."

"Fine do what you want." James turned around and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"You are such a child James."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Grace shook her head as she left James' house. The one he bought for her.

With a crack Grace apparated to her flat and walked in the door. Marcie, Dominique, Roxanne, Rose, Molly, and Lily all sat in the living room staring at her.

"Where have you been?" Dom asked standing up.

"Out." Grace replied tersely walking towards her room.

"With whom?" Marcie asked stepping in her way.

"No one of consequence."

"I'm pretty sure there is a consequence for spending the day with my cousin on the eve of your wedding day." Dom said.

"Nothing happened." Grace said still trying to get around Marcie.

"When you say nothing happened that pretty much means that something happened."

"Nothing happened okay."

"Grace is something wrong?"

"NO. everything is perfect, there are no problems, now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep before my wedding tomorrow." Grace pushed past Marcie and slammed her door. The six girls looked at each other.

"What do you think happened?" Lily asked

"I don't know." Marcie said "I'm going to make sure she's alright. You girls should head home and get some rest we have a wedding to attend tomorrow." Marcie walked into Grace's room and shut the door behind her. Lily looked up at her older cousins.

"I'm going to speak to James." Lily said before getting into the fireplace and flooing away.

"I should go get Katherine from Benny." Roxie said.

"Rox, it's almost midnight."

"Dom, it's the principal of the thing." Roxie climbed into the fireplace and flooed away as well. Molly and Rose looked to Dominique.

"We better go as well there's not much more we can do." Dom said, the other two nodded and one by one they left.

The next morning was a giant blur for Grace she was dragged off by Dominique to get her hair and nails done, then to have make-up plastered on her face. Roxie came over to find something borrowed something blue something old and something new. Marcie and Rose showed up at eleven with Grace's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, and the group apparated to the church, where the proceeded to get changed. Marcie ran about checking flower arrangements. Roxie and Rose went around making sure the ushers knew what they were doing. Grace convinced Thomas to let Albus and Benny be the ushers. Katherine was waiting impatiently as Dominique curled her hair, she was going to be the flower girl for a two year old she was very well behaved. All the while Grace sat staring at the hem of her dress and picking at the lace of her bodice.

"Grace, it's time to go." Grace's head snapped up and she stared at Marcie.

"What?"

"It's time? Already?"

"Grace, there's still time to back out, you don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No, no I'm going to do this. I'll prove him wrong."

"Prove who wrong Grace?"

"No one." Grace averted her eyes.

"Grace you can tell me anything you know that right?" Marcie said pulling Grace into a hug.

"Yeah I know. Well lets just get this over with."

"Grace…"

"I'm fine Marcie." Grace tried to smile at her friend, but it only came out as a grimace. Marcie led the way to where Dominique and Roxie were waiting for them with Katherine. Albus and Benny stood by the doors, they both smiled at her, if it wasn't for Albus' eyes she would have broke down crying they were the only difference between him and James. She wished she had ignored Thomas when he said it wasn't right to have a non family member walk her down the aisle. She really needed Teddy. She couldn't walk straight. She watched her feet as the music started and they began their walk down to the alter. When she reached Thomas, he took her hand and pulled her closer. Grace zoned out after that, she thought of her life, about her life with Thomas Fleeton, and about her life with James. What if what James said was true, then she would be marrying someone completely dishonest and untrustworthy, James was at least honest when he cheated, he didn't deny it or hide it. But then again what if James was lying about it, then he was just jealous and trying to get her to doubt herself and Fleeton, well it worked. Fleeton squeezed her hands bringing her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked furrowing her brows, how much had she missed. The preacher cleared his throat as Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Do you Grace Ares, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer-"

"Yes, yes she get it." Fleeton interrupted. They both looked at her expectantly. Grace opened her mouth but it was instantly shut when the church doors burst open, and James Sirius Potter walked through the crowd.

* * *

**Holy crap I am so sorry it's been so long, and my last chapter was as fluffy as the love child between marshmallows clouds and the Michelin man sorry if it sucks I wasn't quite sure how to say all of this, I need time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with the next chapter, I know what to do I just don't know how to do it.**


	18. Apologize

**Okay I know this took a super long time to get out there but well no I don't have any good excuses but here it is I hope you don't hate it. Oh and please review it helps loads.**

"Am I too early or too late for the I object part?" James asked as he walked towards the altar.

"James, what are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Love I tried to stay away but I just couldn't. I needed you to know the truth."

"The truth is that you are ruining our wedding Potter so get out." Fleeton hissed through his teeth.

"I'm not ruining anything Fleeton, I'm just assisting the love of my life." James looked pointedly at Grace, who tried to hide her blush, before turning to the crowd.

"I would like to make an announcement on behalf of the bride; the groom Thomas Fleeton is a man whore and as evidence I brought in your friend and mine Regina Daily." If Grace was confused about her emotions before she now had no doubt that she was seething with anger. She glared daggers at the bane of her existence. How could James possibly think bringing Regina slag face Daily to her wedding would make things better. The woman in question gave James a look before walking up to Grace and handing her a notebook.

"What's this?" Grace asked

"A little black book." Regina replied.

"I don't want to read about your conquests Daily." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid enough to keep a diary of whom I slept with. That right there is Thomas's." Grace looked up at Thomas to see him glaring at Regina. Grace looked back at the book and went to open it, but Fleeton snapped it out of her hands.

"This is preposterous. I would never do something like this. You two are ruining my wedding." Fleeton said.

"I found it in your room last week." Regina scoffed.

"THIS ISN'T MINE." Fleeton roared.

"Why so defensive Fleeton?" James asked stepping up next to him.

"I'm not defensive. This isn't mine." Fleeton said.

"Then I guess you won't mind if Gracie looks at it." James made a grab for it.

"No. No one is going to see it. Grace wouldn't want to see it." Fleeton said holding it away from James.

"Thomas, let me see it." Grace said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because you don't need to see it."

"Why?"

"Because it's ruining our wedding."

"Damn straight it's ruining your wedding. Every time you say no she starts to not trust you." James said.

"No she doesn't."

"Don't speak for her. If she doesn't like you then it's her decision."

"We're getting married Potter, I think she would have to like me somewhat to agree to it."

"Well if she likes you so much why did she spend the entire day yesterday snogging my face off?" Fleeton pulled his arm back and punched James square in the face. James fell on his back and knocked Fleeton's legs out from under him. James jumped on Fleeton and punched him in the face. Grace for the first time in twenty minutes remembered that there was a large crowd of people sitting behind them and watching their little soap opera. Freddy, Benny, Albus and Teddy jumped up, and tried to pull the two men apart. That was until Fleeton's friend joined in and there was a family against family brawl right in the middle of the church. Grace looked down to hide her face and tears, and saw the little black book Regina had given her. Grace opened it and flipped to the last entry, it was last night with Paulette Morgan, and it was definitely written in Thomas' handwriting. With all the accuracy she could muster Grace chucked the book at the back of Thomas' head. He stopped mid punch and turned. James jumped up to tackle him but stopped when he saw Grace. Slowly the others looked up at her too. When she had everyone's attention she began to speak.

"The Wedding is off. I am horribly sorry to have wasted your time. I hope you all have a pleasant day." Grace walked as gracefully and with as much dignity that she had back up the aisle. She could hear footsteps racing after her. Someone grabbed her elbow and spun her around. James tried to speak but was cut off.

"Get away from her Potter you're the cause of all this." Fleeton said, then turning to Grace he continued. "Grace love come on we can work this out." He reached out to touch her but she backed up. "Grace-"

"Shut up Fleeton can't you tell she doesn't want to deal with you."

"Potter get lost you started all of this."

"How redundant of you. And you're wrong by the way. This is your fault if you didn't win the womanizing award for this year you could have probably been married by now."

"Shut your gob Potter no one asked for your opinion." Grace kept backing up as they kept coming closer.

"God Fleeton, what is your problem?" While they continued to bicker Grace inched toward the door.

"My problem? You're my bloody problem Potter. What's yours?"

"Well we have something in common then."

"What?" Grace was close to the door she reached for the handle.

"You're MY problem." the two men stopped fighting when they heard the door creak open. They turned to look at Grace her eyes opened wide with tears streaming down her cheeks. She made a run for it but crashed into someone. She would have fallen if it wasn't for two arms to wrap around her.

"I take it I missed the wedding?" Grace looked up at her captor to see Andreas Ares, with Reginald Bleakly on his right.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked.

"I came to see my baby sister get married. I'm sorry I missed it." Andreas said. "Well I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"You didn't miss the wedding, there isn't going to be one." Grace said. Andreas wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Let's get out of here then." Andreas said. Grace nodded.

"Hold up. Just who do you think you are? You aren't taking my fiancée anywhere." Fleeton said.

"I'm pretty sure you two are no longer engaged Fleeton considering she found out you're a philandering cow." James said.

"No one asked your opinion Potter."

"There you go repeating yourself again Fleeton." James taunted. The doors into the church opened and Teddy peaked his head through.

"Gracie love do you want me to keep the guests…" Teddy looked at Andreas holding Grace and stepped fully into the entry way. "What's going on here? What the hell do you think you're doing Ares?"

"I came to apologize to my sister Lupin."

"She doesn't need you."

"She needs me now."

"She has me so get away. If I ever see you within twenty meters of her again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You have no right. I'm her brother."

"Not a very good one. I'm more of a brother to her than you'll ever be. So why don't you go back to being your snot nosed twin's lackey like at Hogwarts, then the world will be a better place."

"I can't go back." Andreas looked down.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"I was disinherited."

"For what reason?" Andreas' face turned beat red. He murmured something that no one could speak.

"What was that Ares? Couldn't hear you." Teddy yelled. Grace gave him a look and he shrugged. Andreas looked to Reginald who nodded meekly. Taking a big breath Andreas began to speak, but James cut in.

"You're a poofter?" Fleeton, Grace and Teddy all turned to look at James.

"God James don't jump to conclusions, you don't have to make accusations about people-"

"Grace, I am gay." Andreas cut off his sister. She then turned to look at him.

"Oh my Lordy I knew it." Andreas gave her a look. "Why do you think I always said 'bye girls' when I left?"

"You knew?"

"Well not for certain I just guessed."

"Not that your brother being gay isn't an interesting topic of discussion but we still have a matter of a non wedding we have to deal with."

"Just give them back whatever they put into the wedding. I'm going."

"But Grace what about us?" Fleeton asked.

"There is no longer an us Thomas." James smirked and stepped forward. "There isn't an us either James, so wipe that smirk off of your face. You two are constantly messing up my life. I don't want to see either of you again. Teddy could you tell the girls to come over after everything is sorted."

"Grace listen to me-"

"No you listen to me James you've broken my heart one to many times-"

"So has your brother. How many times has someone held you while you cried about your family. Then you just forgive him because he said sorry. I've been apologizing my whole life and you won't forgive me now?"

"James you apologize but then go and mess up again, if you were truly sorry you would stop it all."

"But I did. I haven't had sex in two years Grace hoping you would come back. I bought a house for us to live in if you wanted me. Hell if you wanted I would give up Quidditch for you, I'll make my way in life by shoveling animal feces if it means I can have you. Gracie please." he looked so sincere and so pathetic. Grace bit her lip and looked at him.

"Really?" James smiled and nodded.

"OH come on. Are you serious? I could promise you the world but it doesn't mean I'll give it to you." Fleeton said.

"You know you really suck at trying to win her over." The doors opened once more and Harry stuck his head in.

"Is everyone alright in here?"

"We're fine dad." James said exasperatedly. Harry looked at Grace who still stood next to Andreas. Harry stepped through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked using his threatening 'Head Auror Voice' and taking a step closer. Teddy sighed leaning against the wall.

"He's a poofter came to apologize and see Grace get married other than that he doesn't say much. He's not a threat even with his girlfriend back there." Teddy pointed to Reginald and both he and Andreas glared at Teddy. Teddy just raised his eyebrows.

"Gracie come here." Harry opened his arms and Grace ran forward and hugged Harry around the middle and buried her face in the front of his robes. Harry rubbed her back as he spoke to the five younger men around him. "All of you need to suck it up and leave her alone. Don't force yourselves on her she doesn't need that."

"Yeah Fleeton."

"James you are not exempt from this. The two of you are both at fault. Now give her a real apology and let her do what she wants. The two of you are so controlling. She needs a bloody break. Teddy go and get the girls and Benny and Freddy."

"Why Ben and Fred?"

"They have the right to know that their best mate is an arse." Teddy nodded and went back into the church.

"They already know that dad. They've known me for ten years."

"Still."

"Harry?" Grace said looking up.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Could you ask Ginny to come over later."

"Of course." At that moment Marcie, Dominique, Rose, Molly, Lily, Freddy, Benny and Roxanne, who was carrying Katherine, burst thought the door.

"GRACE!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's that wanker still doing here?"

"What's your brother doing here?"

"Oh my god you're crying. Where do you want the body buried?"Dominique said.

"What body?" Lily asked her cousin.

"The one of the person I'm going to kill for making her cry."

"She's been crying all day you'll have a lot of bodies to bury." Rose said.

"She's not going to actually kill anyone. Are you?" Molly said.

"No you idiots." Dominique said.

"Well then why did you say it Dom?" James asked.

"Shut up James this is girl talk."

"Sounds like you're planning a murder."

"Well then you just don't understand girls."

"Well he obviously doesn't if he says he loves Grace yet continually makes her cry." Lily said.

"Some sister you are Lily. You are not helping my cause." James said.

"Shut up James. God all this stress is making my hair frizz." Rose said.

"Your hair is always frizzy." Molly said.

"So today it wasn't."

"POOP!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Katherine.

"I think she wants you Freddy." Freddy glared at his little sister but took his niece none the less. The group stood awkwardly looking at one another for a few moments.

"Where's Fleeton?" Lily asked. Everyone looked around eventually all eyes settled on James.

"Why do you people always assume it's my fault?"


	19. Therapy

**Hehehe well um this is awkward...after over a year, um yeah. Well at first I had writers block then school got in the way and I sort of forgot about this for a while, I was cleaning out the memory on my laptop and found this story, so I rewrote chapter 19 and now I have published it...I will try my hardest to finish it within the next few months...then OFF TO COLLEGE!**

Grace sat on the beat up couch in her flat picking at a loose thread of the blanket draped over the back. She hadn't moved much in the past twelve hours, and hasn't left the flat in the past week. Marcie kept trying to get her to go out and do something with the girls, but she just stayed sitting on the couch. The only time she showed emotion was when Roxie asked if she would baby sit Katherine one night. Marcie was at a loss. She eventually picked up a pinch of floo powder and flooed to Roxie's flat.

"Damn it Ben You don't own me I can see whoever I want. You can't stop me!"

"I can if it means you're bringing strange men around my child! I have a say in who gets to be around her!"

"I give you visitation as a courtesy Barker, nothing more I can revoke it if I want. And I can bring copious amounts of men over if I choose because I pay the rent not you!"

"I can't believe you would do that with our daughter in the vicinity! Have you lost all your morals!"

"MORALS! What about you Mr. One night stand? I at least attempt to have a relationship with the people I sleep with but not you, Mr. One and done!"

"Well Miss Thang if you weren't so bloody obnoxious sober I might have put in a little more effort."

"Um excuse me if I might interrupt?" Marcie asked awkwardly. Roxie and Benny turned and looked at her. Roxie put down the lamp she was about to throw and Benny put away his wand.

"How can we help you Marcie?" Benny asked clearing his throat.

"Tosser." Roxie mumbled under her breath. Benny glared at her.

"First off where is Katherine?"

"With my mother." Benny said

"Yes she was supposed to go to visit my parents, but no his mother had to throw a little fit and demand that she see her grandchild."

"Your mother gets to see her every week my mother is lucky if she sees Katherine once a month."

"Oh shut up your mother's insane I don't want her around my baby."

"Guys shut up!" Marcie shouted, once again the arguing parents put down their weapons and looked at the blonde.

"Why are you here?" Roxie asked.

"Because we need a meeting to deal with Grace, she hasn't moved off the couch she barely eats or sleeps if she keeps picking at that damn blanket on the couch it will be nothing more than a ball of string."

"A meeting why can't you just talk to her it's not all that difficult?" Benny questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Shut up Benjamin, I'll get Rose, Lily and Dominique. You get Molly and Victoire."

"Meet back here in ten?"

"Sounds good."

"Hello what are you two bints talking about?"

"We are dealing with Grace, now get lost." Roxie said as she attempted to shove him out the door.

"Seriously this is what you do when others have problems?" Marcie opened the door and Roxie shoved him into the hallway.

"YES!" they shouted together and slammed the door on his face.

"Bitches be crazy." Benny said shaking his head. Benny walked out of the building and disapparated. When the squeezing sensation left Benny opened his eyes and looked up at the two story house. He walked up the path and through the front door. It looked like a tornado went through the house and then World War III stacked up a body count on top of the wreckage. He was about to call out when he heard glass breaking on the floor above him. Benny walked up the stairs to see Freddy leaning against the wall with his hands on his head.

"I see he's still tearing the house apart." Benny stated.

"Yeah I know after all the work we did helping him move he has to go and mess it up." Freddy said with a smirk.

"What a prat. He really needs to show better manners I bet his mother would be awfully disappointed in him." Benny and Freddy grinned at each other. CRACK. The grins slid off their faces and they looked at the closed door to James' bedroom.

"Do you think we should try to clean up downstairs?" Benny asked. Freddy gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? Hell no he made his mess he can clean it up. But we need to stop him before he permanently damages himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not breaking his shit with magic. He's ripping it apart with his only his hands and the power of his self loathing rage."

"Ouch."

"No kidding, so what brings you here?"

"What I can't drop in and check on my mate."

"Not when you're supposed to be talking to my sister about custody of my niece."

"True, Rox actually kicked me out of her flat. Marcie came over saying Grace was in a state. She's not eating or sleeping and hasn't moved since the non wedding."

"Damn, do you think it's more James' fault or Fleeton's?"

"I don't know they're both idiots. Maybe-"

"You know I can hear you out there." Benny and Freddy stared wide eyed at each other before looking back at James door. Not a moment later the door handle turned and James walked out leaning back on the door frame.

"Hey James."

"How's it going mate?"

"Shut up. So Gracie's upset." James asked Benny.

"Yeah but I wouldn't get too hopeful mate, she's not really in the talking mood right now." James scowled at his friend.

"I wasn't going to go over there. I just, I don't know what to do." James ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Well you could start by cleaning up your house, and maybe getting that cut on your hand looked at." James opened his eyes to glare at his cousin.

"I looked at the cut and I dealt with it." he held up his hand wrapped in blood soaked toilet paper "It's not even deep. It'll be fine. And I'll clean up when I want to clean up."

"Come on James cleaning is great therapy, and then we can go and have a pint or something." Benny said cheerfully. James just grunted and started walking down the stairs.

"Cleaning is great therapy" Freddy mocked in a baby voice. "You sound like my gran. 'Children lets degnome the garden it will be fun.' 'Come kiddies lets make a game out of folding clothes, whoever has the neatest pile gets to help grandma cook dinner.' Bloody mental you two are."

"Shut up and let's go help your idiot cousin."

"Alright baby daddy lets go have a fun filled day of therapy cleaning." the two friends followed in James footsteps down the stairs.

Grace lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, thankful that she was left alone. She was trying to not fall asleep she didn't want to dream. Marcie had left an hour ago probably to go to Roxie's and plan an intervention. Grace knew she had to get up and face the music, but she just wanted to wallow in peace. A hesitant knock on the door caused Grace to look up. She didn't want to move so she decided to ignore it. The knock came again.

"Grace, um it's Andreas. I'm pretty sure you're there, I was just wondering if you wanted, or needed anything. If you do, or something you can always talk to me. I know I haven't been the best older brother but I am trying to redeem myself, my therapist says that I need to make amends with people in my life, in order to recover from father's rejection. And I wanted to start with you, but if you, if you don't want me in your life I understand." Grace stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Andreas walking down the hallway.

"Wait." he stopped and turned around. Cautiously he walked back to her and followed her into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Grace. I truly am. If you need to talk to me I'm here for you. I was such an idiot I tried to fight my feelings and do what our parents said but after twenty some years of lying to myself and to everyone around me, I needed to be honest. Reginald and I love each other very much and we don't care what anyone has to say about it. We tried to hide it, but I couldn't live that lie anymore. I couldn't love anyone else. And now that I've realized that I've also realized what a horrible brother I was to you, I hope one day you can forgive me." Grace leaned up and hugged her brother, for a moment he was shocked and didn't move but slowly he hugged her back. "Now tell me what is going on with your almost wedding." With that Grace burst into a sobbing story starting from when she was a first year all the way up to the point when Andreas knocked on the door.

"And now I don't know what to do. Thomas is gone, James is gone and now I'm just some quivering future spinster."

"Grace, Grace look at me." he waited for his sister to control herself and look at him before he continued. "Why do you want to get married."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, and don't take offense, but is there a legitimate reason you want to get married? Because it seems like you're only trying to get married so that you won't seem like a hypocrite." Grace sat up and stared at her brother.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Grace asked

"Well what I mean is that you told both James and Thomas that you wouldn't have sex before marriage, and I think subconsciously you've realized you're ready for sex, and you don't want to go back on your word, so you're getting married."

"That, that is preposterous. I would never do such a thing as to get married just to have sex, that is such a male thing to do I can't believe you would accuse me of such barbaric tendencies."

"Technically the barbarians didn't get married they just sort of did it."

"You know what I mean Andreas."

"Yes I do. But think about this, is it so awful to think about having sex before marriage, and-"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my newly outed brother."

"Can I finish?"

"By all means."

"Grace you don't have to get married at 21 you can wait. My advise to you is to got to James' house and apologize for ever suggesting that the two of you take a break, then he'll apologize for a whole list of things, and then once that is all said and done jump him like there's no tomorrow.""I am not going to have sex with James! He's a slag!"

"But you love him and he loves you. Think about it how long did you two date?"

"Almost two years."

"And what's his second longest relationship?"

"Almost two weeks."

"See love, he may be a man whore, but he's a man whore who would stop doing what he loves just to make you happy. And granted you haven't made it easy on him. Half the time when he does something you just shrug it off and say you were having a moment, when he pisses you off tell him, it works out better for everyone that way, he doesn't know what he said or did was wrong unless he's told. that's how men think."

"So it's my fault?"

"Little bit yeah." Grace sat gaping at her brother. "are you trying to catch insects in your gob or something?"

"I can't believe you would say such a thing."

"Darling the truth hurts." Andreas got up from the couch with his sister still staring at him. "You sort things out, alright? Do what you need to do, and owl me with the results. I've got to get back to Reginald." He opened the door ready to leave. "And sis, good luck."


	20. You Should Start A Band

Grace sat on the couch for a long time after Andreas left, brooding and picking at the blanket. She sat staring at the door having an internal battle with herself.

_I cannot believe Andreas. How could he say such a thing? In what way was this my fault? James was the one who slept around. James was the one who-who did stuff with other people. Who am I kidding it is my fault. I'm just a pretentious stuck up snob. I need him I need to apologize. No I don't this is his fault he should be apologizing to me. But he has several times and I just ignore him because I'm too busy being on my high horse to pay attention to the fact that I'm a self-righteous bitch. Okay here's how it's going to go. I'll go to James's house, the one he bought for me. Oh Merlin, I need to grovel. No, I must be strong I'll go there and we'll have a mature discussion about our future. Yes we'll see where we'll go from here. Then I'll give in and have sex with him, then I'll wake up tomorrow morning with so many regrets. NO! I won't have sex with him I'll just see where it takes me. No I'll go with the flow, I won't be so high strung I'll just go over there and, and what Grace? I'll say sorry and probably cry. He probably hates me. No if you can still love him then he can still love you right? But does he still love me? I've been awful. I don't know what I'm going to do. Okay Grace you were put into Gryffindor for a reason. The hat saw this coming and that's why it put you there. You are going to march out of this building and apparate to James's house and apologize for being a horrid person. Then he will apologize for being a slag. We'll kiss and make up. It'll be just great. I'll promise to let him know when I'm pissed at him, and I'll say the break was a big mistake and he had no obligations to me during that time. And then he'll apologize for doing it anyway and promise to never leave me or give me reason to doubt. Okay here goes nothing._

She stood up from the couch and walked to the door. However before she could reach the knob the door opened smacking her in the face knocking her to the ground and seven witches ran into the room.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Grace yelled from the floor holding her nose.

"Oh My God Grace you've gotten off the couch!"

"Yes Marcie I'm off the couch. I was just on my way out actually. So if you don't mind-"

"Out but where are you going? Marcie and Roxy said you haven't moved in days." Rose asked.

"Yeah I haven't but-" Grace began.

"It certainly looks like you haven't moved in days have you ever heard of the word shower?" Lily asked.

"Oh honey, have you been conditioning?" Dom asked.

"What made you want to move? Must have been something important to get your lazy ass up." Roxie said.

"Roxy don't be mean she's been having a rough time." Molly interjected.

"Well she can deal with it I've had to deal with Ben all day I'm not in the mood."

"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked

"Why are any of you here? Seriously I have something I have to do." Grace said.

"Like what you're honey moon time hasn't been used up yet so you don't have to go back to work."

"It's not work related Marcie. It's personal."

"Oh are you finally going to respond to your brother?" Rose asked.

"No he came by earlier."

"What? What did he say?"

"He said that it was mainly my fault James and I didn't work out –"

"Finally someone said it I've been sick and tired of all this back and forth and everyone blaming James. I was wondering when you were going to realize that men are stupid and don't know what they're doing is wrong." Victoire said exasperated.

"You thought it was my fault too?" Grace asked. All but Marcie and Roxie averted their eyes. "Why didn't any of you say anything?"

"Chicks before dicks?" Lily offered up. But then it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait if you already talked to your brother and you weren't going to go see any of us…that means you were going to go see James! OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU LOOK PERFECT!" The realization dawned on the other girls, there was some squealing and some eye rolling (Roxie) and a proud smile from Victoire. From there the girls proceeded to shove her into the bathroom demanding she bathe properly and shave all necessary places. When she was done she barely had any time before Molly and Lily shoved her into an outfit. Rose and Lucy were curling her hair and Victoire and Dominique were doing her makeup. Roxie stood in the doorway of the bathroom torn between laughing at the uncomfortable look on her friends face or yelling at her stupidity.

"You know she should apologize to James." Marcie said coming up behind her.

"No she shouldn't, it's always the man's fault."

"Don't be bitter Rox."

"How can I not be bitter I'm a teenage mother. Stupid Barker can't even get a contraceptive spell right."

"Well apparently you couldn't get it either otherwise you wouldn't have Katherine."

"Shut up Marcie. It was his responsibility. And we're not talking about me we're talking about James and Grace and how stupid she is for giving in." Marcie rolled her eyes at her young friend and walked further into the cramped bathroom to see Grace being poked and prodded.

"James I don't understand why you insist on cleaning your house the muggle way." Benny complained.

"Well he tore it apart the muggle way seems only fitting he should restore it to its original splendor that way as well." Freddy replied.

"Will you two idiots shut up and help me." James said sweeping broken glass into a dust pan. Benny and Freddy looked at each other rolling their eyes and taking out their wands.

"Reparo." They said together. Glass shards and wooden splinters flew across the room. Couch cushions sucked the stuffing back inside and sewed themselves back together good as new. Windows and walls became whole again. The coffee table was no longer broken in half. The two moved on to the kitchen and dining room, and then on to the rest of the house. When they came back they found James sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He looked up at his two best friends glassy eyed and conflicted.

"Mate, it's not the end of the world." Benny said sitting down next to him.

"But what if it is? I've really mucked things up." James said.

"Well yeah, but you weren't the only one at fault. I mean everyone played a part." Freddy said sitting on his other side.

"But if I just kept my distance from Regina everything would have turned out better."

"That's not necessarily true. Don't get me wrong I love Gracie and you were an idiot, but she can get kind of crazy."

"Wow you're a horrible friend, Fred." Benny said rolling his eyes.

"What Marcie and I talked about it. James you fucked up it's a fact of life. But so did Gracie. You were on a break that means for a period of time you were not tied down you could have screwed all of England and it wouldn't have been any of her damn business. James, cuz, what I'm saying is that you're both at fault so suck it up."

"Wow that was so nice of you." Benny said over their slumped friend.

"I know don't ya think?"

"Wow you're a screw up Fred."

"Wow can you begin a statement without the word wow."

"Wow I didn't think you cared that much about how I spoke."

"Wow I didn't know you thought that little of me."

"Wow I can't believe you-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" James's head snapped up and he glared at his friends. "You are not helping in the slightest." James stood up and began to pace around the room.

"What got his knickers in a twist?" Freddy muttered. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Wow you are such an idiot."

"Oi! Don't start that again you little poof!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm not a poof!" Benny stood up.

"Oh yeah prove it!" Freddy followed.

"I already have!"

"How so?" Freddy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I knocked up your sister." Benny smirked, but only for a split second before he was tackled to the ground and the two started punching one another.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS?!" The two stopped rolling around on the ground and stood up.

"Well you just can't appreciate a bit of harmless fun." Freddy said popping his neck.

"Yeah James usually I'm the stuck up one." Benny said dusting off his pants.

"I'm going to strangle the two of you." James growled.

"What for?"

"You're an idiot."

"Am no-" Freddy was cut off by a hesitant knock on the door. "Who has the nerve to interrupt our male bonding time?"

"This is what you two call male bonding time?" James asked incredulously. Benny walked to the door and looked out the peep hole.

"Holy Shit!" he half whispered.

"What? What? What?" Freddy asked bounding over to the door. He looked through the peep hole as well and sucked in a large breath. "Holy shit you were right for saying holy shit."

"What the fuck are you two going on about?" James asked walking to the door as well. There was another knock this time louder.

"Uh well I think this is time we bid you adieu. Freddy how about we take the back door?" Benny said almost dragging Freddy to the kitchen.

"Come on mate I want to see this show down."

"No, bitch move!" Benny said shoving him out of the back door. James heard a distinct 'pop' of the two apparating away. James looked back to the door suddenly afraid. Cautiously he approached the large oak door and put his hand on the knob. Slowly James turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hi James." Said the quiet voice of Grace Ares. She looked like an angel, she always had, to him at least. Her hair and makeup were done up to perfection. But he never remembered her wearing makeup before. Must have been a byproduct of Fleeton. The thought made him see red.

"What do you want?" he spat. She seemed taken aback at his tone. But she shook it off.

"I want, no, I need to apologize to you." That just downright confused him.

"You what?"

"I came to apologize. I've been doing some thinking lately. Well actually I've been moping a lot recently. And some people have come along and slapped me with a heavy dose of reality. James I was wrong. I was wrong with so many things. I should have stayed with you that day. I was and idiot. But I know what I want now. And if you don't want me back I'll understand, because I really was an awful person, and I-"

"Stop talking."

"What?"

"Shh." She closed her mouth and stared at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How do I know that you mean what you say? You tell me you love me yet you still planned on marrying Fleeton. You have ridiculous logic and are flakey."

"Hey You're no walk in the park either. You're egotistical and self-centered-"

"Self-centered! I'm far from self-centered I do everything for you. Always, always for you. Don't you dare call me self-centered, just look in the mirror and you'll see self-centered." Grace opened her mouth to retort but closed it, and lowered her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry I came." Grace turned away and walked down the sidewalk. James shook his head and slammed his forehead against the doorframe. Blinking back tears of stupidity he ran after her. With his hand on her elbow he turned her around.

"Don't go. Not again." She blinked up at him and half smiled. "Gracie I do love you, but we have got to work our shit out."

"I know."

"We are equally at fault here." He put his hands on her waist.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And we love each other dearly." He pulled her closer so her feet were dangling off the ground.

"Yes we do." She gave a half smile.

"And for the joy of men everywhere, a woman just admitted she was wrong." Through their grins she slapped the back of his head.

"You are such a jerk."

"Aren't I though?" he put her down and took her hand. "Come on I'll give you a proper tour of the home I purchased for us."

"I love you James Potter."

"I love you too future Mrs. Grace Potter. Huh why does that sound so familiar? Wasn't there a singer called Grace Potter? Whoa that's weird."

"James. Shut up."

"Wow you're going to be difficult to live with."

"I am not. And who says I'm going to be living with you?"

"You're eyes, they say 'James I love you so much, I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want to jump your bones and never leave your bed because you're such a sex god and I love it. Bowchicawowow.'"

"You are ridiculous."

"Whatever you say Grace Potter. Hmm, that does have a nice ring to it. Maybe you should start a band. Well except for the fact that you're a horrible singer and can't play an instrument. OW! What was that for?"

"Tell me again why I put up with you?"

"Because I love you and you love me. And we're going to live happily ever after and all of my relatives will be completely jealous of how awesome we are."

"James are you really ready for this?"

"Gracie, I've told you before I'll follow you anywhere. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." With that the pair walked back into the house and shut the door. And they didn't open it again for two days.


End file.
